The New Generation
by smallwoodman
Summary: In a New Region, The New Generation of Trainers step forward. Read the struggle of the new Champion and his Elite Four deal with the events of Team Tectonic's evil goal. Rated M For later events.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my first ever story on this site. This is also an entirely new concept me and friend had, so don't get too upset. All OC's, except pokemon, but most of them will have names. This is an entirely new Region I came up with, just so that it can fit well into this story. And no Really Dumb strong Pokemons trainers, like Red, can interrupt us. Some of the information I use, goes off of the Pokemon Adventures Manga. I recommend you read it, really good. Anyway, please leave reviews if you like it! Smallwood, out!_

* * *

Hearen Region Pokemon Championships Finals.

"Well well, this has become an intense final battle to decide who becomes champion! But, who ever loses will become the other's vanguard in the Elite Four since we had someone step down! Now, who will be the victor?! Will it be the man who expresses his power in his defense, the newly nicknamed, Iron Wall Dakall?! Or will it be his rival since the beginning, Jake! They are both down to their last pokemon and they were ones that they started with. Dakall's Lucario, and Jake's Garchomp!"

Dakall and Jake walk up to the center of the destroyed battlefield with their pokemon beside them. They clasp their hands together and give the other a hug, Lucario and Garchomp do the same. They step back to their positions. Dakall is the one to speak first, "Well Jake, it looks as if we finally get the chance to determine who is better! Successor, or Romen? You or me?" He presses the key stone on his Mega Glove, causing a reaction through the Lucarionite embedded in a gauntlet on his left arm. Mega Lucario steps forward smirking, waiting for his best friend to join him.

Jake chuckles and presses his own glove, on the opposite hand. The key stone earns a reaction from the Garchompite around Romen's neck. Mega Garchomp stares his best firend down. "Dakall, for the longest time I have been waiting for this moment. Ever since we left our home town together with a Riolu and Gible, I have been waiting to battle in the Finals of the Championship. Now, that moment has arrived, and I won't give you a second to breath! Romen, Dragon Rush!" With the command from his trainer, Romen charges forward attempting to get the upper hand on Lucario.

Dakall grins and whistles, Successor stands there, with his eyes closed, in a modified fighting stance that looks like they developed together. Romen lands on Successor, kicking dust up, causing the crowd goes silent. "Counter." This word left Dakall's mouth as Successor picked Romen up, and threw him. "Aura Sphere." A blue ball begins to be charged in the hands of the pokemon.

Jake chuckles a little, "Oh man, this is why I do not like fighting types. Romen, Dig!" On command, his pokemon recovers and jumps into the ground. "Dakall, did you know that Garchomps are great diggers. Try to keep up with him!"

Dakall sighs and silences his mind, he needs to think. 'Where can he come up at? It would be really obvious underneath Successor, but he could come up behind and use a Dragon Claw. I got it.' Dakall looks at his pokemon, who was waiting orders. They both nod at each other and stand there with crossed arms.

"What is this?! Dakall and his Lucario are standing there, with crossed arms?! Does he want to lose?!" THe MC starts to lose his mind at this, however the man beside has a better thing to say.

"Did you know that Lucario can feel the aura of those miles away? Of course, only talented Lucario owners know this. And for my son, I know how talented he is. But, his opponent probably already knows this. So, it would be interesting!" The man, who looks like he is in his mid-thirties chuckles. He is the previous champion, he is stepping down to let the younger generation step into things.

Jake shakes his head, "Seriously Dakall, I wanted you to do this! Romen! Draco Meteor!" And on that second the dragon emerges from the ground, and looks up, shooting a ball of energy into the air. The ball explodes and all the shards move on the Lucario standing there.

"Shit! Successor! Aure Sphere! Aim for Romen!" The pokemon nods and charges a sphere up, aimed for the dragon. All the shards however, land at their target, kicking dust up once more. The sphere lands and hits Garchomp, causing a small explosion and dust kicks up.

"Perfect, Romen, Sandstorm." The dragon's eyes open up just enough for you to see the coloration. He spins himself around, kicking the dust up and creating a sandstorm type of effect. "You know what this means right, Dakall?" Jake puts a pair of goggles that were around his neck on.

Dakall shields his eyes and puts his pair of goggles on as well. "Of course, your pokemon's ability, Sand Force. However, me and Successor trained in this weather figuring this would happen. Successor, Close Combat!" The dog-like pokemon gets right up in Romen's face and prepares to start his flurry of attacks.

Jake smirks, "Dakall, this is over! Romen, Earthquake!" Garchomp takes a foot and slams it hard on the ground, with enough force to cause well, an earthquake. Lucario's fist barely hit their mark as he is hit by the blunt of the move.

The MC stands up form his seat, holding his microphone. "What's going on?! We got see anything?! Bill, you got anything?!" He turns to the previous champion, who is now getting up.

"This match is over, I need to congratulate the winner." He smiles and walks down the stairs to go to the arena.

The dust clears and there is two pokemon who are barely standing. The trainers however are walking up to their pokemon, ready to shake hands. As Dakall and Jake approach the center, Lucario falls over, but is caught by Garchomp. "This is it! The winner is Jake and Garchomp!" The crowd cheers as the Champion walks over to the pair.

"Good job you two, that was an intense battle." He turns to Dakall and sets a hand on his shoulder, "Dakall, you did good with the Riolu I gave you. I am truly proud of you, son." Dakall smiles and looks up at his father. "Now, the winner. Can't forget about him! Jake Brazzil of Bellaroz Town, I declare you the Eigth Hearen Pokemon Champion!" He takes Jake, and Garchomp's arms in his hands and lifts them up in the air, as the crowd goes wild.

A woman approaches Dakall who is standing there, handing on to a wounder Lucario. "Well, Successor, can't say that I didn't see this coming. Although I should have seen the earthquake coming." Lucario looks up at him and takes his trainer's back, signaling someone is coming and that he needs to be put in a pokeball. Dakall nods and returns Lucario back, just in time to turn around to see someone he wanted to see. "Oh, hey Lahnun. I am sorry that I didn't wi-" His sentence is interrupted as her lips met his.

She pulls back and looks up at his eyes, "Shh, I don't care. I am just glad you did what you wanted. You wanted to fight your best-friend in the finals. You and Successor did well, but now, someone else needs your training." She adds a wink at the end.

Jake looks over to find Dakall, and announce that he will be a member of the Elite Four, but his attention is currently being pulled by his girlfriend. Jake chuckles and shakes his head, as a female approaches him as well. She looks shy, and is looking away while holding one of her arms with her hand. "U-Um, J-Jake?" Jake raises a brow and nods. She looks up, with her face in an entire blush, "U-Um, I w-was, wondering. I-If you would go o-o-o-out with me?"

Jake smiles and looks down at her, and looks at the previous champion. Bill shakes his head and chuckles, "Ah, young love." And he walks off to go annoy his son. Jake looks back down at the woman, "I would agree, but first I don't know your name."

She looks at him with big eyes as she holds her hands, "Ah, yes. M-My name is Becky." She realizes that she is staring so she looks away.

Jake places a hand on her shoulder, "Well, Becky. I would be glad to be your boyfriend." He looks down at her with a big smile.

"This concludes the Eigth Hearen Pokemon Championship! Thank you all for coming, and would the two young trainers stop getting all lovey-dovey down there?! This is a family event!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, Smallwood back again. I did some research on what to do for this chapter, especially the ending. I will be talking about what happened in this chapter at the end of this one. Anywhore, enjoy!_

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

A man in a cloak and wearing goggles, rides on the head of a Steelix as they go through the desert. The man pulls out a pair of binoculars and scans the area as they move. "Nothing... Looks like this lead didn't lead anywhere. King, halt." He says down to the Steelix, who obeys his trainer's commands. The man pulls out a holo-caster and contacts the man who sent him on this mission. "Jake, I got nothing out here. I was planning to do some more recon further in then head bac-"

However the man is interrupted by Jake. "Dakall, I appreciate the hard work you do for me, but you need to come back. You may be the Iron Wall, but you have a family that comes first. Lah, and your kids are worried. They want their dad back, and did you forget what day is coming up?" Jake's hologram takes a pose as if he is waiting for an answer.

Dakall rubs his chin with his free hand, then gives a look of shock. "Shit! It is their eleventh birthday!" He takes out a pokeball and brings out a Skarmory. He hops on the back of the armored bird and recalls Steelix. "Alright, I am on the way back. But keep this a secret. Fly, back to Bellaroz. Dakall, out." Dakall, presses the button to end the holo-call and puts the caster back in his pocket as the Skarmory flies back to his trainer's house.

* * *

 **Bellaroz Town,**

There are two young trainers battling, with what looks like a Lucario and a Gallade. The owner of the Lucario is a young boy , while the trainer of Gallade is a young girl, and they almost look identical. "Knight, Power-Up Punch!" The commands his Lucario, and the pokemon does as commanded, he launches himslef up with his right paw ready to attack.

"Prince, Psycho Cut!" The young girl commands her Gallade, and one of the blades extending from the pokemon's elbow glows in a purple fashion and jumps to intercept the dog-like pokemon. However a whistle is heard and an older, more experienced Lucario jumps in between them and catches both their attacks.

"Good job , Successor. You took both their attacks and are still standing. Then again, you did fight evenly against the Champion's Garchomp." The trainer steps off of the Skarmory he was riding and removes his goggles and hood, revealing the face of Dakall, although that Lucario is a trade-mark for this trainer.

Both the kids look over at their dad and run up to him. "Daddy! We missed you!" They wrap their arms around the older man, as he hugs them back. The two Lucario's look at each other, and nod.

Dakall smiles and ruffles both of their heads. "Ah, it is good to see you two again, Silas and Elise. I see your training is coming together. Although, in a match between Lucario and Gallade, technically Gallade has the advantage. But that is why you need to plan around that." He smirks and ruffles their heads once more, "Alright, let go. I need to see your mother." He removes the pokeballs from his belt and releases three more pokemon. An Aggron, Steelix, and Aegislash. "Go on, play." He tells his kids and pokemon as he makes his way to the door of his house.

However, before he can open the door, it is opened and there stands a woman who is about five foot three, with short brown hair that comes up to her shoulders, and a look like someone is in trouble. "Dakall, who the hell do you think you are, just going off to do a mission for the Champion without telling your wife?! And before you say, 'he is my boss and I have to listen to what he says' let me tell you why that is complete and utter shit! It is because you left your beautiful wife home alone with the kids while you went out to have some fun. Shouldn't I have all the fun you get to have?" Her tone is no longer stern, but sultry now.

Dakall chuckles and wraps his arms around his wife's waist and leans down to kiss her. Once the kiss is done, he pulls back and smiles. "But of course, you get to have all the 'good fun' with me. But that is work fun, although. It seems someone is in the mood." He smirks just ever so slightly as he leans down to kiss her one more time. But before that can happen, a Lopunny comes out of one of Lahnun's pokeballs and makes it's way to Successor. Dakall turns around and chuckles. "Looks like someone is about to get a stern talking to. Dakall and Lahnun laugh a little and walk back upstairs, hand in hand.

They enter their room, and Dakall locks the door behind them. He turns back to his wife, who is already taking her shirt off, leaving herself in a pair of shorts, and a bra. Dakall whistles and walks over to her. Their mouths interlock with each other as they slowly makes their way to the bed, but before this can get to intimate, the holo-caster in Dakall's pants goes off. They both groan, and Lahnun drops on the bed. "Just when it was getting good."

Dakall chuckles and pulls out the holo-caster, revealing another Elite-Four member. "Ah, Molten Fire Slade, what can I do for you, since you interrupted a very precious moment of my time." He looks over his shoulder at the half-clothed wife on the bed.

Slade chuckles and coughs into his hand, "Well, I am sorry to ruin an, intimate, moment with your wife, but we got reports of Team Tectonic increasing activity and two possible leads of their hide-outs. I sent the two Gym Leaders under me to check one lead out. Can you get the two of yours to check the other out?"

Dakall nods, "Yea, I can get Garrett and Nasher to check it out. I will send them a letter to contact you about it." At that, Dakall ends the holo-call and whistles, summoning his Skarmory, after he wrote the messages down on two different pieces of paper. "Skar, take these letters and deliver them to the Fighting Gym leader Nasher, and the Grass Gym Leader, Garrett." He hands two envelopes to the armored bird, and it takes off. He returns to his wife, and crawls over to her. He kisses her neck, "You still ready to go?"

Lahnun smiles and kisses him on the lips. "For you? I am always ready." She teasingly smiles and wraps her arms around her husband's neck.

* * *

 **Unknown Location,**

Two men with a pokemon beside them walk into a possible location of TeamTectonic. The one on the right has a Venusaur, while the other has a Heracross. The man with the Heracross speaks up, "So, it has been awhile Garrett. How have you and your gym been?"

Garrett, speaks up with an answer. "Good, haven't ran into anyone that is a pain in the ass. How about you, Nasher?" The grass type leader, looks over to stare at his partner.

Nasher chuckles and shakes his head, "It is tough, I am having hard time running the gym and take part of tri-athelons. I wish I could do a tri-athelon while battling. That gives me brilliant id-" Before he can finish two voices speak up.

"Tyranitar, Ice Fang."

"Aerodactyl, Aerial Ace."

With those commands two pokemon come forth. One is a hulking pokemon, owning the body-type of a Tyranitar, it comes after the venasaur and bites down on it with frozen fangs. It catches the flower growing on his back. Meanwhile, the Aerodactly swoops down and catches the Heracross with one of it's wings. The two pokemon go back to their trainers. The one with the Tyranitar speaks up. "Well, well. Lenny, look what we have here. Trespassers."

The one with the Aerodactly chuckles, "Yea, you are right David. We do got some trespassers. We should deal with them quick so the boss doesn't get found out." Before anyother word can be said, the Mega Stones on the two rock type pokemon start to glow, and their mega versions remain where the normal versions where.

The two Gym Leaders press their own key stones and their pokemon Mega Evolve as well. "Most Gym Leaders don't have this luxury, but the Elite Four member we fall under happened to find the mega stones for these two pokemon we have. Now, we have to stop you and turn you in." Nasher speaks up as him and Heracross prepare to do battle with the Aerodactly.

"Exactly, I could not have said it better myself. Venusaur, let's get ready to kick ass and return to Dakall with good news." Venusaur lets out a roar, well not really a roar, but more like it is going, 'SAUUR.'

The two members chuckle. "Awww, just Gym Leaders. I was hoping for a member of the Elite Four to show up. I mean, we have the strength and skill to fight them on an even level." Lenny chuckles.

David sighs, "Damnit Lenny, you are not supposed to say that! Now we are going to have to dispose of these trainers. Tyranitar, Stone Edge." The Armor Pokemon slams it's foot down and launches rocks underneath the grass pokemon.

Lenny laughs and nods. "You are right, super right! Aerodactyl, Giga Impact!" The Fossil Pokemon flies up high then tucks it's wings in letting it's body drop down at Heracross, energy forming around it.

The clash of the Gym Leaders and the Team Admins continue throughout the night.

* * *

 _Wow, things are getting into gear. So, Dakall being that big man supporting the two Gym Leaders underneath him with the Mega Stones. And he does have twins, in case you couldn't tell. Successor, Dakall's Lucario, has a think for Lahnun's Lopunny, that is why I put that in there. They are mates, and Silas' Lucario is their son. Even Gallade came from one of Lahnun's pokemon, but we have no idea who the father is. We might find out later. So, that intro for that Sex Scene. Those two are, uh, really sexually active. I am actually not surprised they have more kids, but maybe they might have another. Who knows? I don't even know, I like to think about thigns as I write, except the end plan. I have something planned, it is not set in stone yet. Anyway, I am ending it._

 _-Smallwood_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, I am back with another chapter. Not much else to say, so let us get this bad boy going!_

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

 **Bellaroz Town**

Dakall is in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, attempting to wake himself up. A knock can be heard on the door, which causes a groan to escape Dakall's mouth. He lowers his coffee which he was raising to his mouth, but sets it down and walks over to the door. He opens it and sees Jake standing there with a toothy grin on his face. "Morning Dak-" His words are interrupted by the door being slammed in his face. "Whoa, hey. Dakall! Open up! It's your kids' birthday today."

With the sudden realization, Dakall opens the door and looks at his best friend. "Fuck, I forgot. I need to make a quick call. Come in." Dakall moves out of the way for Jake to walk in. As his friend enters, Dakall pulls out the holo-caster and contacts Professor Weigela, the Hearen Region's Pokemon Professor. "Hey, Doc. I got a favor to ask of you, could you come to Bellaroz, with three pokedexes and three pokemon? It's my kids' birthdays today, and the third is for Jake's son. Yea. Gotcha, thanks." He hangs up the caster and stuffs it back in his pocket.

Jake looks over to him, after catching some toast that comes flying out of the toaster. "Oh? You want our kids to follow in our footsteps? I gotta say, that is some fancy thinking you got there." Jake chuckles and takes a bite out of the toast.

Dakall sighs, "Come on, you know you wanted Nick to follow in your footsteps. Ever since you found out that Becky was pregnant you were wanting him to become a Pokedex owner. And who said you can have some toast?" Dakall walks over and grabs the other slice of toast and begins munching on it, "This is fucking good."

Lahnun walks downstairs in her, very revealing, night-gown. Her eyes are essentially shut as she walks over to the kitchen and grabs Dakall's coffee, drinking it. "Ah, that hits the spot." She blinks a couple of times as she spots the figure beside Dakall. "Morning Jake, why are you here?"

Jake looks away from her and points at her clothes, "Lah, you may want to get into something a little less revealing."

The woman looks down, then back up. She does this about five more times when it hits her. She sets the coffee down, and walksback up to her room with a slight tint of red on her face. All the while Dakall is laughing his ass off. "Oh man, what a way to start the morning. So, when is your family coming?" He nudges Jake with his elbow.

Jake shakes his head and takes the last bite of his toast. "They will be coming soon. I just left early so that I can spend some time with my best friend. But I might leave because that asshole stole my second slice of toast." He chuckles and shoves Dakall, "Come, let's go outside. I need to talk to you about something."

Dakall chuckles and finishes off his toast. They both walk outside and look over at their pokemon. Successor and Romen are standing around, looking like they want to battle. Lope, Lahnun's Lopunny, is watching the two pokemon intently. Dakall nudges Jake and points to their pokemon. "Looks like they are wanting to battle. Anyway, so what did you want to talk about?" He looks over at Jake, waiting for the question.

Jake sighs and keeps walking forward. "Slade told me that you and him sent some gym leaders to find out info on Team Tectonic's base. Well, they were supposed to check in with me, but I haven't heard from Nasher and Garrett. Their silence has me concerned." Jake stops and turns to look at Dakall.

Dakall crosses his arms and holds his chin in his right hand. He stays quiet for some time before speaking up, "So, you haven't heard any word from them, and they didn't come to me. Looks like they might be in trouble." He sighs and whistles. His Skarmory flies down and lands next to him, "Skar, I want you to try to find both Nasher and Garrett. They are easy to identify since Nash always has his Heracross beside him, and Garrett has his Venusaur. Now go, before the party starts." He pats the armored bird on the neck, and ushers it into the air.

Jake watches this interaction intently, "You are handling this much better than I thought. You know, since they are your cousins and all." Jake removes a pokeball from his belt, calling out a Noivern. "Shadow, go help Skar. He will need all the help he can get." The bat-like pokemon nods and takes off into the air. The wings kick up some dirt, causing the trainers to shield their eyes.

Dakall looks over at Successor and Romen, who are having a mock battle. Their blows exchanging between the two of them. "It has been awhile since we started this journey, huh? It seems just like yesterday that we left this town with Lahnun, and our pokemon, together."

Jake nods, "Oh yea. You and Successor, me and Romen, and Lahnun and Lope. Those were good times. At least we can still be like that now." Jake smiles and lightly shoves Dakall. "Come on, we have a party to set up."

Dakall chuckles and steps forward, looking behind at Jake. "Last one has to admit that the winner is better!" He grins and starts racing to their pokemon. Jake chuckles and runs after him.

* * *

 **A few hours later,**

The party is about half-way done. The cake was given out, and now it is about time for presents. Jake and his family all got the twins a good bit of pokeballs. Just in case that they wanted to catch some more pokemon. Lahnun got them new clothes. However, there is one gift that has yet to come. The twins look over at their father and whine. "Daaaaad, were is our present?" Silas, the older twin speaks up.

Dakall picks him up and puts him on his shoulders. "He should be showing up sometime soon." Just as he said that, a man on a Pigeot comes to a sudden stop at the party. The man stands up, with a box in his hands, and nervously chuckles. Dakall smiles and looks over at him, then to everyone else. "Everyone, this is Professor Weigela, Hearen's Pokemon Professor."

The professor smiles and walks forward, setting the box on the table. "Ah, hey everyone. I come bringing gifts to the kids. Although, your father over there called in a favor that I owed him." He opens the box, pulling out three red, box-like devices, alongside three pokeballs. "Alright, so. The birthday kids pick first, then Jake's son." He looks at the kids, "Well, come along." He opens the pokeballs, revealing a grass type, water type, and fire type pokemon. "First, we have the Tiny Leaf Pokemon, Turtwig." A small, green turtle holds up one of it's legs, and waves it around. "Next, is the Fire Pig Pokemon, Tepig." A small orange and black looking pig sits down and nods, shooting flames out of his snout. "And lastly, is none other than the Bubble Frog Pokemon, Froakie." A small, light blue frog, with what looks like bubbles around his neck, sits there and looks around.

Silas steps up and looks at the selection. After a few minutes he picks up Tepig and looks at it. Tepig tilts it's head and smiles. "Tepig!" The pig says, which causes Silas to tightly hug the pokemon. "I want this one!" The professor nods and looks at the other kids, motioning the next one up.

Elise walks up, shyly and sees Froakie, who is always acting shy. She points at the frog and nods. "This one." Froakie looks over at her, and nods. It seems like, both their shy attitudes are coming together.

Nicholas looks at Turtwig, and the pokemon looks at him back. "Well, it looks like we are stuck together." He reaches for the pokeball on his waist and calls out the pokemon that was already in it. "Shellgon, come meet your new friend." The pokemon that came out of the ball, walks forward nudges Turtwig with his face. Turtwig does the same, and it eventually becomes a shoving competition.

The professor looks at the three new trainers, and hands each one a Pokedex. "Alright, listen well you three. It is your duty, as trainers that hold a Pokedex, to capture, and collect the data of every single pokemon out there. Please do better than the previous owners." He says as he glances back. All the parents, minus Becky, look away, whistling as if nothing is going on. "Now, your journey awaits!" He says as he gets back on his Pigeot and flies away.

Silas looks over at Dakall and his eyes widen. "So, you were a Pokedex holder as well?" He asks his father, his eyes sparkle with anticipation as to what the answer is.

Dakall chuckles and shrugs, "I guess I was. I didn't think I was one really, I just liked exploring and having fun."

Lahnun giggles some, "Yea, because you weren't that good in battles. You only ever beat me once!"

Silas looks over at his mom, "No way! Mom beat you almost every time you guys fought?! Awesome!"

Dakall sighs, "Alright, fine. Whatever, you got me. I only won... once..." His voice trails off as he sees a Venusaur, carrying three bodies on it. All, beaten and bloody. "Lahnun... get the kids inside. Stay in there as well." Lahnun nods and takes the kids, and Becky inside of the house. He turns to Jake, and they both nod. Calling out Successor and Romen. The Venusaur eventually gets close enough for Dakall to spot who is on the back. "Jake. Call for an ambulance. It's Nasher and Garrett. It looks like they are about to die. Get Nurse Joy as well, Heracross and Venusaur are almost done as well. Jake nods and pulls out a cell-phone, calling a hospital.

* * *

 _Oh boy, Team Tectonic fucked up. And we might be getting a possible flashback story soon enough. I don't want to spoil to much about that next chapter though. But I will just say this, it will be intense._

 _-Smallwood._


	4. Chapter 4

_I am back with another chapter. Not much news. If you can write a review for the story, and tell me what you like, and what you would like to see. I would be happy to help! You would be helping me, so that is the least I can do. Anyway, Enjoy!_

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

 **Hospital near Bellaroz,**

Dakall leans against the wall, waiting for the rest of the Elite Four to walk in, currently there is Slade, and Jake, who is the Champion. Beside Sladeis his partner, Blaziken. Dakall looks at the other two members, "I think if we are going to have our pokemon out, we should move rooms. I can leave my Bisharp to watch over them." Dakall says as he removes a pokeball from his belt. Both Slade and Jake nod, and the three of them leave the room. Dakall brings out his Bisharp to watch over the two Gym Leaders. "Pierce, if the other two show up, come find me. We are just in the lobby right outside." The Sword Blade Pokemon nods, and takes position at the door, on the inside.

As the three approach the lobby, Slade is the first to speak up. "So, these two got beaten so bad from members of Team Tectonic, but we have no way of accessing their memories?" Jake goes to raise his hand, but Dakall steps in to tell Slade something.

"That is the story so far, but we should wait for the other two to show up." He looks to the entrance of the lobby and spots two dog-like pokemon standing beside a short human female. "Well, there is the Dark Princess, Michelle. How are you?"

The woman smiles "Well, we have the Iron Wall, Molten Fire, and Mountain Shaker. How I distaste that name the Champion has. Either way, I am good. Although, I feel that bad news is waiting for me, since I got that call." She sighs and pets the heads of her two Pokemon, Sylveon, and a lighter Umbreon with blue circles insted of yellow.

Jake speaks up finally, "Thanks for coming on short notice Michelle. Once Elizabeth comes, I will tell you three what is going on. Ah, speak of the devil and she will come." He nods to the door and spots the late arrival. "Battle Maiden, thanks for coming.

The Fighting Elite Four stands in the door way, with her Medicham beside her. "Ah, it was no problem. Let's go over the topic of this surprise meeting." She lightly, and playfully, pushes Michell out of the way, so that they can get a seat.

Jake looks over at Dakall, and the Steel specialist nods. "So, you know how Team Tectonic's activity has increased recently? Well, me and Slade dispatched the Gym Leaders underneath us to two possible sites of their base. The leaders I sent were beat, and almost killed by what I can assume are two high ranking members. In Nasher, the bug leader, we found multiple cuts and incisions. It is likely a Pokemon with sharp wings, or blades. And with Garrett, the grass leader, we can multiple broken bones, and also internal bleeding. Coud be a possibility of brunt attacks. Although there is one problem, they are both in a coma, and we have no way of accessing their memories to find out what actually happened. However, since Jake so luckily completed the Pokedex, I don't see how. We need an Espeon to be able to read the leaders' thought. If we can, then, and only then, we will be able to strike back to the team who did this. Any questions?"

Slade raises a hand, "I remember your fight in the semi-finals those years ago. Your wife, Lahnun, had an Espeon. Why did you gather us for that news?"

Dakall and Jake look at each other. Dakall nods and Jake steps up. "Well, Lahnun is a wonderful trainer. But about five years ago, Dakall and Lahnun went on a vacation. During this time was when the first sighting of Team Tectonic. They attacked Dakall and Lahnun, and during that battle, Espeon gave it's life for the both of them. That is why we had to call everyone here."

Elizabeth nods, "I am sorry to hear about that. Losing a friend is a tough challenge to overcome. But, this also raises some questions. How strong is this team if they can overpower a semi-finalist, and the Iron Wall? I even had a problem against Dakall here."

Dakall chuckles, "When I battled them, they mostly used Ground, Rock, and Steel types. I remember that battle. It was three trainers. They had an Aerodactyl, Tyranitar, and Metagross. All of them mega-evolved. I couldn't over power them with a Lucario, and Lahnun's Lopunny couldn't help also."

The other four members in the room fall silent. It is a couple of minutes before Michelle speaks up. "So, what you are telling me is that those three have access to mega stones. What else do they have up their sleeve, that we don't know about?"

The rest of the group shakes their heads. A knock is heard on the door, and the five look over to see Lahnun standing there in the doorway. With what looks like an Eevee in her arms. Dakall gets up and walks over to her, "Babe, what are you doing here? And where did you get that Eevee?"

Lahnun leans in to get a quick kiss on her husband, but when she did, she put that Eevee in his arms. "This is something that Esp left behind, it is one of her kids. And now, it is yours. Love you honey!" And with that, she takes off. Leaving Dakall standing there, dazed and confused, holding the Eevee in his arms. He looks down at the Eevee, and the dog-like pokemon leans up and licks his face.

Jake chuckles, "I think it likes you. So, this is a possible lead to finding out more information about what happened. But, we need to get him to evolve into an Espeon."

Dakall sighs and walks back to his seat, holding the Eevee close. "Yea, that is the next thing to do. I don't know what to do with it now, but I guess I have to keep him. I will name him Vee." He says as he pets the pokemon's head. Successor looks over and smirks.

Slade stands up with his Blaziken, following behind it. "Well, for now we don't have any possible leads. So, I will go out and try to gather information on what to do. And you don't have to worry about me. I cna handle myself." With that, he walks out the door, while his 'Fighting Chicken' as Dakall describes it, follows his trainer.

Michelle and her Eevee evolutions, are the next to stand. "I don't like the idea of vendettas, which is where this is leading to. But you have my support, since this will also affect the Region." She nods and walks out, followed by her dog pokemon.

Elizabeth rubs the back of her head as she stands. "I am sorry about their behaviors. I will help Slade out with leads, don't worry! You have my support!" Her and her Medicham both bow and take their leave.

The only trainers left are Dakall and Jake. Dakall sighs and slides in his chair, giving him the pose of a child who is not getting what he wants. "Arceus be damned! I want the specifics on what happened! I want to find these bastards and kick their asses! For both Esp, and the Leaders."

Jake sighs, "Dakall, anger won't get you anywhere. You need to do this calmly, or else nothing good will happen." He tells his life-long friend, and pats Romen's head. "We should be heading back to Bellaroz, our families are probably worried."

Dakall sighs and gets up, putting Vee on his head. "You are right, let me just stop and grab Pierce. He might want to come and enjoy some time with some friends." Jake nods, and the two begin making their way back to the Hospital room. As they enter the door, Dakall peaks in and returns Pierce to the pokeball. He looks at his cousins and nods. "I will make sure to get revenge for you two. I swear it." Once he finishes making his pledge, he closes the door as he and Jake make for their hometown.

 **Bellaroz Town,**

Lahnun is just getting back from her trip to the Hospital to see her busy husband. She sighs as she approaches the front door, opening it. However once she opens the door, she spots the worst thing. Lope, is lying on the floor, and there is a man with a Kaputops beside him. The Shellfish Pokemon is holding one of his blades just at the throat of the Lopunny. The man snickers, "So, she arrives. Well, this is wonderful! I promise we won't hurt you. We just want to send a message to your husband. You see, if we leave him meddling anymore, it won't be good. He is our biggest threat. He is possibly the strongest trainer in this Region. Well, except for the previous Champion. But his whereabouts are unknown." A claw-like appendage is brought up against her throat. She looks back and see an Armaldo holding her. "Now, just sit tight and be patient, your husband should be home soon." The man licks his lips, "I really want a taste of this legend's power."

* * *

 _What do these people want with Dakall?! Why must they torment him?! We also have a little bit more back-story on what happened in the time-skip. But, this is just the beginning. So, see you next chapter._

 _-Smallwood_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, this is probably my favorite chapter so far. I loved writing this, and felt that this would be perfect to set the tempo for this story. Anyway, enjoy~_

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

 **Bellaroz Town,**

Dakall approaches his house, after saying goodbye to Jake. He walks up to his front door, but for once doesn't hear any noise coming from inside. Normally the kids would be home, but they are staying with Lahnun's parents, but that doesn't change the fact that something doesn't feel right. He removes two pokeballs from his belt, and brings out his Lucario. He opens his front door, and walks inside to see the worst thing he could imagine, his wife and her Lopunny's lifes are threatened. The man sitting on the couch smirks, and stands up. "Ah, Mr. Dakall. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am truly sorry about this, but we needed away to get your attention."

Dakall's eyes widen, and his brows furrow. He looks at the two pokemon holding his wife and Lope. A Kaputops on the Rabbit Pokemon, and an Armaldo holding his wife. His right fist clenches over the pokeball, as he goes about closing the door behind him. "What do you want with me? Whatever you want, you won't get untill you let my wife and her Lopunny go."

The man snickers and walks to the kitchen, "You see. My boss thought that you and your friends have been digging to far into our movements. So, he told me that I should shut them up. I figured that your family would be the best way to do that, since you are a family man. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Lenny. Nice to meet you. Let's talk over here, away from that nonsense."

Dakall scowls a little longer untill he finally nods, this elicts a response out of Lucario, but he holds his left hand up to quiet the Aura Pokemon down. "Fine, let's do it your way. I will have your talk." He opens up the pokeball behind his back, and sends the pokemon up to the ceiling. "What are we waiting on, let's go." He says as he walks to the kitchen to join Lenny.

Lenny grins, "Good, good. I am glad that you can appeal to reason." He waits for Dakall to enter the kitchen before he starts talking about the deal. "Alright, so. I don't negotiate well, but we need you to stop doing what you are doing. We really don't want to have a battle against this region's strongest trainer. Well, they don't, I do."

Dakall chuckles, "Well, looks likes you are about to. Thorn, Seed Bomb. Successor, Close Combat." He gives his pokemons commands as he takes his right hand, forming it into a fist and punching Lenny in the face. Successor smirks and dashes to the Armaldo in a split second, his right leg comes flying down on Armaldo's left leg, with enough force to bend it at a ninty degree angle. The right paw comes right up to the Plate Pokemon's throat, releasing the grip on Lahnun, and allowing Successor the chance to apply a flurry of fists to land on the chest of Armaldo. Above the Kabutops, around the same time as everything else, a steel body hangs from the ceiling by three appendages that resemble vines. It opens up it's eyes and drops seeds from it's bottom side, on the head of Kabutops. The seeds hit, exploding on the shellfish, defeating it in one hit.

Lahnun runs over to her Lopunny, and embraces it in a hug. "I am glad you are ok." She rubs the top of Lope's head and rocks back and forth. She looks over at her husband, who is holding Lenny by the collar of his shirt. Dakall's fist is about to come back down on the other man's face untill Lahnun speaks up, "Honey!"

Dakall looks over at her, stopping his fist. Lenny looks up at him, with a broken nose, "Well, it looks like your wife wants yo-" Before any more could be said, Dakall slams his fist back down on his face. Knocking him out, and causing blood to splash up on Dakall.

He runs over to his wife and wraps her up in his arms, holding her tight. "I am glad you are okay. I will make sure those bastards pay." The pokemon who was clinging to the ceiling falls down, next to Successor, who is embracing his partner. "Thorn, thank you. You did good." Dakall tells his pokemon as he returns him to his ball. "Alright, I have to deal with th-" He says, getting up and turning back to Lenny and his pokemon, who are now being lifted up in the air. "What the hell?!" He chases them outside, and spots two more figures. One on a Flygon, while the other is on a floating Metagross.

"Well well, we did not expect this. Then again we do not monitor Lenny for the most part. We mainly let him deal with things how he sees fit." The man on the Flygon talks first. Lenny and his pokemon are floated up next to the Metagross, which is holding an average sized woman.

She yawns and sighs, "I thought this 'Iron Wall' would be more attractive then this." She very boringly talks out loud, "However, that Slade fellow was pretty handsome. I could get lost for days in those arms of his." She licks her lips as she slips away into a fantasy world.

The man on the Flygon sighs, "Damnit Abigail, stop with your fantasies. We have a mission to do, and since we have one down, we have to pick up the slack." He throws out a pokeball, bringing out a Tyranitar. The trainer presses his key stone, that is sitting in his belt. The action causes the Tyranitar to Mega Evolve, "I mainly use Ground type pokemon, but this Tyranitar has been with me ever since I first became a trainer. Tyranitar, bring despair to this Elite Four member. Crunch." The Armor Pokemon nods, and runs up to Dakall, ready to bring it's jaws down on the trainer.

Dakall snears, and takes a pokeball out, releasing a pokemon with a giant shield for a face. "Bastion, Iron Head!" The pokemon, takes it's giant metal shield face and slams into the body of the oncoming Tyranitar, sending it back.

The man rubs the bridge of his nose, "This will be a hastle. Tyranitar use Flamethrower." The dinosaur like pokemon, starts to form fire in it's mouth. It launches a stream of fire at the Bastiodon.

The Shield Pokemon takes the attack, and re-directs it's face at Tyranitar. "Bastion, Metal Burst!" The Bastiodon's head starts to glow as he shoots out a wave of energy at Tyranitar. It contains all the force of the Flamethrower, but doubled.

The Tyranitar stumbles from the attack, and plants one hand on the ground to get it steady. "Well, looks like I have to do this," he removes one more pokeball and brings out the pokemon in it, "Rhyperior, Earthquake." The Drill Pokemon hits the ground, the ground begins to shake.

However, the ground is shaking due to another reason. "Tyrantrum, Head Smash!" With that command, a giant T-Rex like pokemon charges at the pokemon with it's head. The head of the Tyrantrum colides with Rhyperior, throwing it on the ground.

Dakall smirks once he recognizes the voice that gave the command. "You guys just fucked up. You allowed me enough time to get reinforcements. Successor!" Dakall presses the key stone on his glove, allowing Successor's mega stone on his gauntlet to change the pokemon. "Aura Sphere!" The pokemon starts to form a ball of energy in his hands, but is stopped and thrown into the air.

Abigail yawned as she patted her Metagross on it's head. "David, I am bored here. Let's end this and take Lenny home." She presses the key stone on her necklace, which reacts with her Metagross' mega stone, which causes it to Mega Evolve. "Met, Psychic." The newly empowered Metagross takes Lucario, and throws it around, slamming it into the trees, and the ground. The splinters of the wood, and the multiple rocks, enter Lucario's body from the force.

David nods, "Tyranitar, hit the Lucario with Flamethrower." The man tells his pokemon as he returns Rhyperior to the pokeball. Lucario, gets set ablaze by the flames leaving Tyranitar's mouth.

Lucario yells out in pain, waiting to hear a command from his trainer. Dakall can't think of anything that would help his pokemon, as he goes over possible scenarios in his head. He takes a pokeball off of his belt and throws it out. A Steelix comes out of the pokeball, and roars in rage. The mega evolution of Lucario, fades away. Dakall looks at his Lucario and cringes slightly. "King!" He exclaimes as he presses the key stone, causinga reaction with Steelix's mega stone sitting in a holder on an abrasion of his. King grows four feet in height, and almost doubles in weight. His tail becomes crystal, along with the protrusions along his body. He has floating steel pieces swirl around his body, and a thicker, wider jaw. "King, avenge Successor. Don't hold back." Dakall clenches his fist and looks down, "It is all up to you. Fire Fang." King opens up his jaw, which lights ablaze, and aimes it at the Metagross. However Tyranitar grabs a hold of it's tail with it's arms.

David looks at Abigail, "Get out of here, I will handle it and get back to you. Seismitoad, come on out." He throws another pokeball out and a blue-like bipedal toad pokemon comes out. "Use Hydro Pump, on it's head. Tyranitar, Flamethrower." Both of the pokemon nod and hit the Steelix with all their might. King let's out a roar as he is hit by the two different moves. The Iron Snake fails, but eventually falls over, unable to move. Once he sees this David returns both of those pokemon and turns to leave.

Jake runs forward, throwing out his Noivern to go after them, "Shadow, Dragon Pulse! Don't let those bastards escape!" He tells the bat, who nods and flies after them.

David looks behind him and shakes his head, "Flygon, dodge it and use Dragonbreath. Keep it down." The Mystic Pokemon nods, as David calls out a Golurk, and hops on the golem, which flies off into the distance.

Jake clenches his teeth as his Noivern is attacked. He looks over at Dakall, who is now kneeling down beside his Lucario, holding it close. "Dakall! Snap out of it! He is getting away!"

Dakall looks up at Jake, and removes his Skarmory's pokeball from his belt. "Skar, Sky Drop." Skarmory nods and takes off, catching Flygon, holding it tight with it's talons. Skarmory flies up high into the air, and does a quick dive to the ground. Just before he hits the ground, he uses his talons to throw the dragonfly like pokemon into the ground. Skarmory, circles over head of the Flygon while the two trainers do a damage assessment.

Jake walks over to Dakall who is still holding his Lucario, "Dakall, we need to take him to a Pokemon Center, or else he really want make it." He goes to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, but it is shrugged off by Dakall.

Dakall takes out his pokebalsl, returning his Bastiodon, Steelix, and Skarmory into their balls. "It is too late. He is already gone." Dakall stands up, holding Lucario in his arms. He walks into his house, "I need to tell Lahnun. If she already didn't see or hear the commotion." He leaves sight as he enters the front door.

Jake stands there as his Tyrantrum and Noivern walk over to him, tilting their heads not knowing what is going on. Jake pats both of their heads and returns them to their balls, "You two did good, but not good enough." He looks at his friend's house, turning on his heels to head home.

Lahnun watches her husband enter the house again, but sees Successor being carried by him. Her hands shoot up to cover her mouth, "No..." Lope, sees her partner in his trainer's arms and runs up to him. She places her hands on Lucario's face and tries to wake him up, but doesn't get a response.

Dakall walks his pokemon over to the couch, and lowers him to relax on the couch. Dakall steps back, and drops to his knees, looking at the body of his pokemon. The multiple intrusions of the wood and rock in his skin, and the smell of burnt fur. "I failed... It was just like five years ago... I failed..." He places his face in his hands and starts crying, as the memories come flooding back.

 _Dakall and Lahnun are walking hand in hand on a beach, loving each other's company, and not having to deal with the kids. Dakall nudges Lahnun with his hip, and plants a quick kiss on her neck. Lahnun giggles and grabs Dakall's collar, bringing his face down for a kiss. Before this could happen, a Shadow Ball flies past them. The two partners look over and see three figures, a woman, a skinny man, and a large muscular man. They all are standingwith three pokemon. The woman has a Metagross, the skinny man has a Aerodactyl, and the large muscular man has a Tyranitar._

 _Immediately Dakall and Lahnun bring out their pokemon, but all the could bringout were four pokemon together, because their arms were being held back by the Metagross. Dakall got Lucario, and Bisharp. Lahnun brought out her Lopunny and Espeon. The battle starts, but the two good trainers are over-powered, and they failed to save Espeon who sacrificed her life for her trainers._

 _Once their victory was complete, Dakall chased after them, and followed them to a cave. Inside of that cave he saw something he never should have forgotten, the leader that was giving those three commands. Dakall walks out to confront the four, but the hooded man brings out a Forretress and tells it to explode. The pokemon followed the command and exploded Dakall's side of the cave. This explosion caused the floor underneath Dakall to cave in, dropping the young trainer. Dakall wakes up after about ten minutes and finds a very injured Onix that got injured in the explosion. Dakall starts nursing the pokemon, and quickly they became friends. The Onix helped get Dakall out of the cave and back on the beach, where he met back up with Lahnun. Who was still griefing over her loss._

Dakall snaps back into reality as it seems he passed out from exhaustion. He finds himself in his bed, and Lahnun is sitting at the edge of the bed, petting Vee. Dakall sits up, and looks at Lahnun. "Lah, I am sorry... I failed again."

Lahnun turns around and slaps Dakall so hard it leaves a mark. "Don't you ever apologize for something like that again! Successor knew what he was getting himself into when he chose to fight for you. Esp knew the exact same thing. I don't want to lose anyone else. Not you, not Jake, or any of our pokemon..." Tears start to form on the outside of her eyes as she launches herself into Dakall's arms.

Dakall wraps his arms around Lahnun. He buries his mouth in her hair, "I promise you, I won't die. I can't leave you, or the kids." He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back as she cries into his chest.

 **The Next Day,**

Dakall wakes up, and kisses the top of Lahnun's head who is still sound asleep. Her eyes are red and puffy, 'That's right, she cried herself to sleep last night...' Dakall thinks to himself as he gets up. He goes through his usual routine of making cofee, and getting ready for the day. Except it feels empty now, since he doesn't have his partner. He looks down at his feet as he sips his cofee, and good ol' Vee, is rubbing his his head against his trainer's legs. Dakall smiles and leans down to pick the dog up and place it on his shoulder. "You are really cute." He takes a finger, and scratches underneath Vee's chin. Dakall, takes out a piece of paper and a pen and writes a note for Lahnun to tell her where he is going. Once he finishes his coffee he leaves his house through the front door, and makes his way over to Jake's house. He reluctantly knocks on the door a few times, and after a minute or two, the door opens and Jake is standing there with toast in his mouth.

Jake sighs once he sees his best friend, and ushers him in, "Come on in." Jake moves out of the way for Dakall to step through. He goes about making some toast for his friend, "So, I can only assume as to why you are coming over?"

Dakall nods and takes the slice of toast that Jake offers him. "Thanks." He takes a bite of the toast and sighs, "Listen, I don't think I will be able to perform my duties for while. I need to go train, and find a new team member to replace Successor." Dakall states while holding Vee in his lap.

Jake raises a brow, "Really, what about Rono, or Arthur? You haven't used them in awhile, ever since you got back from the mission I sent you on." Jake takes a sip from his own cup of cofee.

Dakall shrugs, "I have something else in mind, but I do not know how long I will be gone. Let me ask you a question. Have you ever heard of the Titans?"

Jake shakes his head, "Can't say I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Dakall rubs the top off Vee's head, "Well, legend says that there are three pokemon titled the Titans. Their names are Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. It states that once you gather all three of them, and take them to a certain temple that the fourth and last Titan will wake up. Regigigas, and Regigigas has the power to literally pull continents."

Jake sits back in the couch, "So, I am guessing you want to go out and find a legend, and put it on your team?"

Dakall nods, "Yes, but there is more to it than that. I feel like Team Tectonic will use the Titans for evil. So if I can at least get one, and hold onto it. I will be able to stop their plans."

Jake nods, "Alright, but do you even know where these Titans live?"

Dakall shakes his head, "Not a clue, that is wh-" Before Dakall can even finish another word, Jake stands up and walks over to his friend.

"Dakall, listen up. I know what these guys did to you is unforgivable. They killed Esp, now they killed Successor, but you can't let it get to your head. You need to be there for those that matter the most to you, and right now that is Lahnun. She needs you now more then ever. You know that she loved Esp, and Successor. She thought of those two as family. I have never lost a pokemon before, and this is your families third loss, but the Smallwood's need to rise up now more than ever. Take Rono, I know he would be glad to help you out as much as possible, him and Poak were best friends, and he was close to Successor."

At the sound of a name he hasn't heard in awhile, Dakall looks up. "Poak, how long ago was it when I lost him? Twenty years ago?"

Jake nods, "Yea, somewhere around that time. Just, please take care of your wife and pokemon. I would hate for something to happen to them, again. I know what you can do, I got something in the mail not long ago. They are two round-trip tickets to the Kalos region. I want you and Lah to go there and have a blast." Jake walks into the kitchen and brings back the tickets.

Dakall takes them and raises a brow, "Are you sure? I don't want to be leaving you and the other three to deal with them by yourselves."

Jake sits down next to Dakall and pats his back, "Come on, you need to go have some fun. We can handle this. This isn't my first rodeo at all Dakall, I can take care of myself."

Dakall nods and smiles, "Thanks Jake... You are too good of a friend for me." He looks down at Vee and smiles, "And this guy is just really adorable."

Jake chuckles and gets up, "Alright, Lah should probably be up now. Go over and tell her the news."

Dakall gets up and holds Vee in his left arm, tickets in his right hand. "Alright. Thanks again Jake." He walks out of Jake's front door, and heads back home.

Becky walks down the stairs and walks to stand beside Jake, "Are you sure that is what is needed?"

Jake looks over at his wife, "Yea, I feel like he needs this. Besides there is a Lucario trainer who would be able to help him. Hopefully Lahnun doesn't get jealous." Jake chuckles a little bit and wraps an arm around Becky's waist, kissing the top of her head. "I just need to make sure that I can carry both of our weights."

 **Unknown Location,**

David, Maria, and the newly awakaned Lenny, arive in their base. The three trainers recall their pokemon and head to meet their leader. The leader is standing in a room, with a small pokemon with multiple jewels on it. There is a small band on it's left hand, holding a mega stone. It looks up at it's trainer, tugging on his sleeve, pointing at the three arrivals. The man turns around and notices Lenny's bloody face. "Report." He commanded his sub-ordinates.

Lenny goes to step forward, but David stops him, walking forward instead. David walks a few steps, then drops to one knee, and bows his head. "Sir, Lenny took the intiative and attacked ahead of us. He threatened Dakall's family, but proceeded to get beat down by Dakall and his pokemon. Me and Maria showed up after all that, and came back to reinforce him. It was just Dakall who fought, untill Jake showed up. Dakall's Lucario would have had us, if it wasn't for Maria's Metagross, stopping it and allowing me to put a stop to it. We believe he is dead, and that is one les-"

Sableye dissapears into the shadows and stands behind David, it's claws ready to pierce his back. "I did not say anything about killing his pokemon. I wanted him to be able to know that he will not be able to stand up against us, but this will reinforce his thought against us. Not only did you kill his wife's Espeon five years ago, but you just killed the pokemon he had his entire life. Imbecile." Sableye retracts his claws, and disseapers into the shadows again, reapearing beside his trainer. "You three can go." He waves a hand to dismiss them. The three nod and turn, taking their leave. The man stands there with crossed arms, "Dakall... I am sorry..."

* * *

 _So fun chapter right? But I will be holding back on Dakall and Lahnun, that is why I had them go to Kalos. I need to show some love to the other important characters, amirite? Anyway, see you next time~_

 _-Smallwood_


	6. Chapter 6

_But yea, that was a big event. And now, it is time to give Slade his time in the story. I like the way he is in this chapter. Anywhore, Enjoy!_

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

 **Bellaroz Town,**

Dakall with Lahnun, and Jake, stand around the newly dug grave for the pokemon who gave his life fighting for his trainer. Jake walks over and puts a hand on Dakall's shoulder, "Come on buddy, if we don't leave soon, you will miss the plane."

Dakall nods, and takes Lahnun's hand in his. Him and Lahnun walk over to the entrance of the town, where there is a taxi waiting for them. They put their luggage in the trunk, and get inside. Lahnun looks at her husband, "Will you be ok? Successor has been with you since you were little."

Dakall smiles and rubs the back of Lahnun's hand, "Trust me, this is the best course of action. If I let this get me down, then I will have let my teacher down, and that is the last thing I would want to happen." He looks down at his belt, which contains five filled ultra-balls, and an empty ultra-ball.

Lahnun nods and leans her body against his, "Alright, if that is what you say, then I will listen to you. Just try not to let your work get too involved in this vacation." She gives a small sigh after her statement.

Dakall chuckles and kisses the top of her head, "I promise. I won't." He moves his jacket to cover up his ultra-balls.

Back with Jake, he is walking back to his house when he gets a call. He takes the holo-caster out, and the hologram of Slade pops up. "Oh, Slade. Nice to see you again, I need a gathering of the Four again. Dakall won't be able to make it, I will let you know why when you guys get here."

Slade's hologram raises a brow, but shrugs it off. "Alright, I will contact Michelle and Elizabeth. Your house, I assume."

Jake nods, "Yes, thanks Slade. Jake out." He presses the button to end the call, and continues back to his house. His fists clench tight as he approaches, and opens, the door. 'Dakall, I promise I will carry your burden with me. I will make sure that you don't have to worry about fighting by the time you get back.' He thinks to himself as he waits for the remaining Elite Four members to arrive.

 **An hour later,**

There is a knock on the door, which wakes Jake up out of his nap. He stands up and walks over to open the door and sees the people he asked for. "Sorry it took sometime, we don't have pokemon that can fly." Michelle tells Jake as he invites the three in.

"Come on, take a seat. Much to discuss." Jake takes the main seat in the living room, while the others sit on the couch. "Now, Dakall can't make it because he is travelling to the Kalos Region as we speak. And before some of you guys speak up about how he gets vacations, and we don't. It is because, Successor, his Lucario, died. Dakall and his family was attacked by Team Tectonic last night, and during the fight, Lucario got overpowered and was killed. I saw it with my own two eyes, those bastards..." Jake clenches his fists to where his knuckles turn white. "Anyway, I sent him there with his wife to calm down. It also helps that Dakall's mentor lives there. I don't think you guys met him, cool guy. He is a member of the Elite Four there, Wikstrom, a Steel type user."

Slade leans back in the couch and sighs, "So Dakall was attacked, but no one else on the Elite Four was. I wonder why that is? Maybe he has a connection with them, he might be a double agent."

Jake squints his eyes at Slade, "Are you saying that Dakall works with the people who killed his own pokemon?! What the fuck?!"

Michelle looks between the two men, "Jake, calm down. Slade, you shouldn't be making accusations against one of us. Dakall has even defeated you in battle, a Fire expert. Do you really think such a strong trainer would betray the people of Hearen?"

Slade chuckles, "He only won because I was not expecting his reckless strategy. And to answer your question, I do. Ever since he took the position, I think that he changed. Not only as a person, but as a trainer as well. He has become more reckless, and ruthless."

Jake slams his hand down on the chair's arm, "Slade, I don't like to use my position, but you need to stop making accusations against your co-worker, and senior. He has been an Elite Four member longer than any of you. He deserves your respect, and shouldn't be falsely accused of things he hasn't committed!"

Slade stands up with crossed arms. "Jake, your judgement is clouded. I can't follow a leader who would put his best friend's care over the region's care. When you change your mind, you can call me." Slade makes his way to the door, but is stopped by Elizabeth.

"Slade, don't go. Please, we need you. You and Dakall are the strongest ones out of us. We can't win without your help." Her face is lifted so that she can look at his.

Slade looks down at her, but walks past her. "My mind is made, I will hunt him down and question him myself." He opens the door and walks out.

Jake pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs. "Dammit Slade... Alright, so where do you two stand." He asks the remaining two.

Michelle shrugs, "I am with you Jake. I can't leave you by yourself, unlike Slade. You have my Umbreon and Sylveon." She holds up her two ultra-balls, containing her two pokemon.

Elizabeth droops her shoulders down, and turns around to look at Jake. "Me and Medicham will do our best to help you." Her left hand finds her ultra-ball that holds her Medicham.

Jake smiles and looks at the two trainers. "Thanks you two, meeting adjourned." And with that, everyone goes back to what they were doing before they got the call.

 **Forlorn Forest,**

Slade walks through the forest with his Blaziken beside him. His face stays forward, but his eyes look everywhere. 'I have to be ready to be attacked. They might be targeting individual members of the Elite Four now that Dakall can't come and help.' His eyes widen as he can hear something in distance move fast. Before it can hit either him or Blaziken, they both jump out of the way, and into the trees. When they look down at the attacker, they can see a Scizor. 'I don't remember there being anything about a Scizor in these woods. Might be a trainer.'

The sounds of clapping echo through the woods, as a woman walks out in the open. "Good reflexes Slade. I must admit, that is what I admire the most about you. That, and the fact that you are hooot." The woman spaces out, and her Scizor face-palms.

Slade hops down with his Blaziken. The pair stares the other pair down, as he holds the key stone close just in case he needs to fight. "What do you want with me? I haven't done anything?" Slade questions the woman, who still seems lost.

She finally snaps out of it, and looks at the man and smiles. "Well, in a dreaming manner, I want you. But I really want to know if you plan to stop us." She removes her cloak, revealing her outfit. She wears brown short shorts, with a low-cut white tank top. On the center of the tank top, is a giant brown T, broke up into different parts which looks like tectonic plates. (Get it, Team Tectonic, Tectonic Plates. Back to the story, sorry) There are combat boots on her feet, with thigh-high brown socks. She is also wearing gloves on each hand, and a necklace around her neck, which holds a key stone. "I don't want to fight you, so I might try to seduce you." She licks her lips and walks forward.

Slade raises a brow, and walks backwards. His back hits a tree as she gets closer. "I might try to stop you guys, just depends on the answer I get from Dakall. I need to know if he is working with you guys."

She stops, "Oh, Dakall? He isn't working with us. I mean, we did kill his wife's Espeon and his Lucario. I think David, no Lenny, Lenny had a part to play in the death of his Emboar as well. What was that, twenty years ago? Oh, I am Maria by the way, nice to meet you." Maria keeps walking forward, as she gets close enough, she presses her hands on his chest, and pushes her chest up against him. "Come on, Slade. I might leave the team, if you could spend some time with me. That is all I ask, I am actually finding it pretty boring, but when I see you, or am around you. I just get, really excited." She fidgets and rubs her thighs together, in a seductive way, trying to mesmerize Slade.

Slade shallows deeply, 'This is bad, I need to deal with her. Where are my ultra-balls? He tries to look around, but can't move that well. 'Blaziken, where are you?' He can catch a glimpse of his Blaziken, who is getting Captivated by a Mawhile, 'Damn you!'

Maria sighs, and removes herself away from him. "You know, you are really fun to tease, I wish I didn't have to leave. Oh, and what I said about leaving the team for you, I truly meant it. Right now, you are all I care about." She returns her Scizor and Mawhile into their poke-balls, and brings out her Metagross. "Bye~" She kisses her hand, pointing it in the direction of Slade, and blowing it at him. She gets on her Metagross, who uses the magnetic force in his body to float up into the air, looking like it is flying.

Slade sighs and slides down the trunk of the tree, sitting on the ground. He looks at Blaziken, "Come on! You aren't supposed to get captivated by a Mawhile! I trained you better!" He partially yells at his Blaziken, "Well, I found out the truth behind Dakall. But, why was she so attracted to me?"

 **In the air over the forest,**

"Slade, you idiot. Do you not remember the time we spent together as children. I grew up to be a woman you would want, just for you, but why don't you remember?" Maria tucks her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them and setting her chin on her knees. Her Metagross frowns slightly at it's trainer.

 **Kalos,**

Dakall and Lahnun walk out of the airport. The sun is out, no clouds in sight, perfect weather. Dakall sighs in happiness as he removes his jacket and flings it over his right shoulder, his left hand finds his wife's and holds it. "Ah, this is perfect weather for a vaca, isn't that right de-" Before he can finish his sentence, a loud feminine voice can be heard screaming in happiness.

"AHHHHHHH! DAKALL!" Dakall looks over to spot the culprit. As soon as he spots the person screaming, he immediately turns to run. However, she runs and literally jumps on him, dragging both her and him down. The woman leans up, to where she is just sitting on his back. "Dakall, it has been forever!" She leans down to hug him, but is stopped by Lahnun.

"Honey, dear, who is this?" She says quietly, but her eyebrows are twitching, and her is gritting her teeth behind a fake smile. She grabs her husband's hair, and pulls him up, not caring about the woman who falls on her back.

Dakall pulls Lahnun's hand off of his head, "Lah, I forgot about her. This is Serena. Serena, this is Lahnun, my wife." Dakall, turns to the blonde who is sitting on the ground. Serena has on a pair of blue jeans, and a short-sleeve gray tee, with an Aegislash on it. She wears a pink and white ball cap, and a gray hand-purse.

Serena smiles, and walks up to Lahnun holding her hand out. "I am so sorry, I didn't know Dakall got married, or that you were there. You see, back when Dakall was in Kalos last, me and him we-" Dakall's hand find it's way to her mouth, and stops her from talking, no matter all the licks and bites he gets.

"What she is trying to say is that we were rivals! That's it!" Dakall chuckles and removes his hand from her mouth.

"No silly, we were lovers! Although, you dumped me when you were leaving. You even helped me become the Champion of Kalos!" She holds up two fingers in the form of a V.

Lahnun looks at her husband, "Weren't we together when you went to Kalos the first time? So what you are telling me, is that you cheated on me?" She cracks her knuckles, and the air around her begins to turn warm.

Dakall shakes his head, "Ummmmmmmmm, no? I thought we were taking a break when I left? I am sorry, I didn't mean it." Lahnun cracks her neck, and grabs Dakall by the ear.

"Come, we are going to check into the hotel, and you will stay there until I am done punishing you." Lahnun literally drags him away by the ear.

Dakall shrieks a little, "No! Not the whip! Why did you bring that?!" Dakall's words fade away as he is dragged away.

Serena stands there, kind of dazed as her Greninja appears beside her. The ninja-frog looks at his trainer, then the two trainers she was talking to, and tilts his head. Serena giggles slightly, and puts a hand on her Greninja, "Don't worry Nin, nothing is wrong. I am just glad that he is happy." A lone tear drop falls off of her cheek, and hits the ground beneath her feet, "I am glad."

 **The Hotel,**

Lahnun and Dakall are laying on the bed together, Dakall's arms wrapped around his partner's body. He kisses the top of her head, "Babe, I only love you. I will never love another woman. I only got with Serena because I thought we were on a break at the time."

Lahnun looks up at Dakall and frowns a little, "I know, I just didn't like the thought of her possibly taking you from me. I love you more than the world, and would hate for you to leave me." She makes a little puppy dog face.

Dakall cringes, "Ugh, my weakness." He leans down and kisses Lahnun on the lips. "Come on, let's get up. We need to get ready to go out and enjoy ourselves. I know the perfect places, first we can start at Luminose City." He slowly gets out of bed, and starts putting clothes on, then there is knocking on the door. Dakall walks over to the door and looks through the eye-hole, showing the man he wanted to see a few days later. "Babe, cover yourself up. This won't be good." He opens the door, and a man in armor walks in.

The man stands in the room, looks at Lahnun, then to Dakall. "So, this is the first thing you do when you some to Kalos?" He stares down at the man, and places an armored gauntlet on his shoulder. "Good job!" He starts to chuckle, his armor clanks with his muscles movements.

Dakall shakes his head, "Dammit it Teach, how did you find out I was here?" He shrugs the arm off and goes to sit down on the bed, next to Lahnun.

The man shrugs "I just talked to Serena. She saw you two walk this way, so I figured I would see my old student. So, how are you doing? And where is Successor"

Dakall looks down and clenches his fist, "Successor died. That is why we are here, to be on vacation to help relax and get over the loss."

Wikstrom nods, "I am sorry to hear about your loss. I know how much Successor meant to you, he was a good pokemon. Now, I must take my leave." The man bows, and heads out the door, closing it as he leaves.

Dakall sighs and lays on the bed, "It is going to be an interesting trip." He rubs his hand over Lahnun's arm. "But, let's enjoy it together."

She smiles and leans down to kiss him, smiling, she moves on top of him, "Ready for round two? We have to clear your mind somehow."

Dakall smirks, "Am I ready? I was born ready." He wraps his arms around her naked body, and flips her, so that he is over her.

 **Youst Town,**

Slade walks into the town that he was raised in. He looks around to find a certain building that he knows well. Once he spots it, he walks into the building. He looks around and finds the owner of the building, who waves at Slade. "Slade, thanks for coming here! The kids love it whenever you show up to teach them how to battle."

Slade smiles, "It is the least I can do, you helped me and my Blaziken get better. Now look at me, I am a member of the Elite Four. Do you mind if I look around for a bit?"

The man behind the counter nods, "Go for it, there should be a picture back when you were here on the wall over there." He points to the wall behind Slade.

Slade nods and walks over to the wall, looking at each picture. All the previous generations of trainers that were here. It takes about five frames till he spots the one he is in. He looks at it, and sees a young girl with a Beldum beside her. He looks down at the names, and widens his eyes. "Maria, could she have been the one in this picture?" He shakes the thought out of his head, "No, it can't be." He returns to the man behind the desk to continue his volunteer work.

* * *

 _So Slade, he is getting more love and story now. And again, Dakall and Lahnun need to stop having sex, she might end up pregnant again._

 _-Smallwood_


	7. Chapter 7

_More Chapters! This has more Drama than anything. Shocking, this is labeled Drama! Anyway, this is probably my second favorite chapter, after 5. Enjoy!_

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

 **Luminose City, Kalos**

Lahnun is walking ahead of Dakall, as they go about shopping. Dakall has about five different bags filled with clothes and souvenirs for friends and family. "Babe, why do we have to go shopping? This is going to kill me?!" He groans out, and tries to look like he is about to fall over.

Lahnun giggles and turns to her husband, "Come on, you know you can handle it. You used to spare with your pokemon back in the day." She looks about five buildings down and spots a cafe, "Let's stop there! I haven't been to a cafe in forever!" She jumps a little in excitement.

Dakall chuckles, "Alright, once we get there we can stop. You can get anything." He turns around as there is faint yells that can be heard. He immediately spots the culprits, a trainer and Gogoat. He sighs and lets the bags hit the ground, standing still waiting for them to approach. As they inch further, a large, metal face starts to makes it's way out of the ground, just enough to trip up the Mount Pokemon. The goat's legs collide with the face, causing it to flip over the face. The trainer gets launched off of the Gogoat, and flies to Dakall, who expertly catches the person. Dakall looks down at the face, and drops the trainer. He sighs and returns his Bastiodon into his ball. "Serena, you need to be careful how fast you and Gat go. If I wasn't capable of handling scenarios like this, you would have ran me over."

Serena groans and rubs her butt. She looks up at Dakall sheepishly, "But, Dakall! I just wanted to spend time with my favorite trainer!" She tries to jump at him, but the attempt is dodged and she falls on her face.

Dakall picks the backs up and begin to walk over to Lahnun, "Well, I am here with my **wife** , you are welcome to join us. That is, if Lahnun is ok with it?" He looks over at his wife, who just shrugs.

Serena gets up and rubs her face. She returns her pokemon into it's ball and dusts her dress off. She stands there, with slightly clenched fists, "Dakall, do you not remember what you told me before you left?"

Dakall raises a brow, "No? The only thing I can remember is that we battled in the National Championship, and I won. I later forfeited because I wasn't interested in becoming this region's champion." Dakall looks at the Kalos Champion, waiting to hear what she has to say.

Serena removes a poke-ball from her hip, and clenches it. "You told me, that when you come back we will be together. And that we will have one more pokemon battle." She releases the pokemon, and it disappears as soon as it comes out. "Let's have that battle now."

Dakall grabs an ultra-ball and releases the pokemon, and a large, metal-plated pokemon comes out of the ball. "Rono, Heavy Slam." Rono, grabs the figure as it appears to attack, and slams it on the ground with it's body, knocking it out. Dakall recalls his Aggron, and proceeds to walk back to his wife, he pauses and turns his head to Serena. "Serena, not here, not now. Later, I am on vacation."

The Champion clenches her fists and runs to her Greninja. "I want to win, I am tired of the fact that I am Champion because you decided to not take the title. I want, no, I **need** to be stronger than you. Then I can put this behind me."

This causes Dakall to stop, and look around. 'Damn, this is causing a scene. I can't let this get out of hand or else we will be found out by them.' Dakall walks over to Serena, and places a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, I challenge you to an official battle. How does that old training field we used back in the day sound?"

Serena looks up at him, and nods. "A-Alright, sounds fair. Will you actually battle me seriously?" Her eyes are red, and it looks like she might cry anytime soon.

Dakall looks back at Lahnun, who is sighing with crossed arms. She shrugs, and Dakall turns back, "Yea, a serious battle. Let's head on over there." They both nod and get up together.

Lahnun walks over, "I guess we should walk, since I have never been here before. How does that sound?"

Dakall shrugs, "I don't see why not, it is just out the West Gate." The trio walk to the field together, laughing and smiling along the way.

 **Youst Town, Hearen**

Slade walks out of his house and takes a breath of fresh air. His coat blows in the wind, as he makes his way to an open field to do his morning training. As soon as he arrives in the clearing, he calls out his Blaziken and Houndoom. "Alright boys, start training." He whistles, and his two pokemon begin to have their own mock battle, as Slade himself begins his own body training. He removes his leather coat, folding it up and putting it down on a tree stump. He walks over to his home-made pull-up bar, hooking his knees over it, and starts to do inverted pull-ups. As he finished doing a rep, he can see something approach from the distance. He hops down, and whistles at his pokemon to come over. They walk beside him and watch the figure get closer. On closer inspection, it is clear it is a black and blue Charizard.

It lands in front of them, and the man steps off and stares at the Elite Four member. "Ah, Molten Fire, I have come to see you. I need to test your strength, and see if you are worthy of mega evolution. Charizard, Dragon Claw." The Flame Pokemon flies at Slade's pokemon, claws ready to strike.

Slade recalls his Houndoom, and leaves his Blaziken out. He presses the key stone around his neck, causing his Blaziken to mega evolve. "Blaziken, Sky-Uppercut." The newly changed Blaze Pokemon, dashes under the claws, and uses it's powerful feet to propel it, and it's fist, into the lower-jaw of Charizard.

The blow connects with Charizard, causing it to move up in the air slightly. It catches itself with it's wings and stops from flying off. "Charizard, Flare Blitz." The pokemon flies up higher, and launches itself down on the Blaziken, with a body spewing flames off of itself.

Slade nods to his pokemon, who waits for Charizard to approach it. As the dragon gets closer Blaziken just stands there, until it runs out of time, and moves out of the way. This causes Charizard to crash into the ground, "Blaziken, High-Jump Kick!" The pokemon jumps with one leg forward, at the crashed Charizard. It's leg connects, and launches the dragon. "You see, Blaziken's ability when it mega evolves allows it's speed to double every second. So I just need to wait it out, and we would eventually become impossible to hit.

The man claps and approaches Slade, "It is my lose, you beat me. You and your Blaziken are a great team, I envy you. And here, a prize for beating me, a Houndoomite." He holds out his hand, with a small stone that looks like a marble. There are two distinct colors in it, black and red.

Slade takes it and holds it in his hand, "Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you." He recalls his Blaziken and brings out his Houndoom, and shows it to him.

The man chuckles, "You are a humble man, not like the rumors say. I don't need it anymore, you are a better Fire Type trainer then I ever was. You deserve it." He walks over and heals his Charizard with a potion.

Slade looks at the man, "Who are you? And what do you mean I am a better Fire-Trainer?"

The man smiles and looks at Slade, "Well, I am the brother of Dakall. He probably never talked about me, but I am his older brother. I actually wanted him to become Champion, but him and Successor pulled their punches. He should have won, but he didn't want the position."

Slade blinks, "Wait, he has a brother? And what do you mean he should have won? Jake had the overall type advantage, Ground vs Steel, Ground always wins."

The brother chuckles some more, "You are right, but you lost to him, am I correct? He has trained under Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four, and he has also trained against trainers that specialize in his type's weakness. He knows how to counter-act everything. That is why he is the strongest trainer in this region."

Slade almost drops the mega stone, "So, what you are telling me is that he should be Champion? And how do you know all of this, what is your name?"

The brother hops on his Charizard's back and smirks, "I am his guardian angel, if you ask him about me, he will tell you I am dead. But I have watched over him for years, and the name is Blake." He whistles, and pats his Charizard's neck, which causes it to take off in the air.

Slade stands there as he flies off into the distance, "What? Dakall is the strongest trainer? I have to tell Jake about this." He pulls out his holo-caster and makes a call.

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen**

Jake sighs, and finishes making cereal, which is his breakfast. "Damn, why did Becky have to go out during this time. And plus, Dakall wants me to tell his kids something when they get back." He is about to take a bite out of his cereal, but is startled as his holo-caster goes off. He sighs and picks it up, revealing Slade, "What Slade?"

Slade raises a brow, "Why do you sound upset? Anyway, I need to tell you something. I ran into this guy named Blake, and he told me about Dakall. He said that he should have beat you in the finals in the tournament. Do you know anything about this?"

Jake looks at Slade, pale, like he saw a ghost. "Blake, like Blake Smallwood?" His free hand, which held a spoonful of cereal falls into the bowl.

Slade nods, "Yea, that Blake. Are you ok?"

Jake looks down, clenching his fists slightly, "No, that can't be. I saw him die, in the same cave that Poak died in twenty years ago. He and Poak died at the same time." Jake's hands begin to shake slightly.

Slade looks at him, "Wait, are you sure he died? I just battled him and he gave me a Houndoomite, because I beat him. He had a black and blue Charizard."

Jake looks up, "Blake had a Charizard which mega-evolved into one of similar colors, and he also had a Houndoom. Did you see an Emboar with him?" Jake's hands are no longer shaking, but now he is waiting an answer.

Slade shakes his head, "No, only saw his Charizard. He told me that he has been watching over Dakall, and that he knew about his training routine. What exactly happened in that cave, twenty years ago?"

Jake shakes his head, and scoffs. "It was hell, we were caught in a landslide, and forced into a cave. It was me, Dakall, Lahnun, and Blake. We couldn't get the entrance open, even with the two Fighting-Types Dakall had, and pokemon. We were trapped, so he decided to see if we could explore deeper. Well, we split up into teams, me and Blake, Dakall and Lahnun. Well, me and Blake were exploring when we heard Lahnun yell out in fear. We rushed over and saw that Dakall was battling off hordes off Gigaliths, Boldores, Gravellers, and Golems, with his Lucario and Emboar. You would imagine he had the type advantage, but he wasn't familiar with the cave, and they did. So he was at a disadvantage, and before they can overwhelm him and Lahnun. Me and Blake jumped down, ready to battle. My Garchomp, and Torterra, decided to try to bring the cave down on them, but Emboar and Blake were working together to fend them off. Despite my best efforts to get my pokemon to stop, they wouldn't. The cave fell down on them and they wild pokemon, and we assumed they were dead. Dakall spent days trying to dig them out, but there was just to much rubble. We were eventually rescued by his father, and Dakall traveled to Kalos. My Torterra decided to go back to the Professor to help take care of the pokemon there. Lahnun's Greninja figured it's trainer wasn't worthy because of her lack of action, and left her. I spent the rest of my time training, and collecting the badges here. I wanted to be able to get stronger and defend my friends and family. And to answer your question about the finals, I knew that he was holding back. He knew how much it meant to me that I wanted to be Champion, he didn't want to take it away from me." Jake sighs, and leans back in his chair.

Slade stays silent throughout the story, petting his Houndoom every now and then. "I am sorry to hear about what happened. I remember seeing something on the news about a landslide near a cave, I just didn't know that was you guys. Wait, I was ran into by some woman from Team Tectonic. She said a man named Lenny had something to do with the death of Dakall's Emboar."

Jake slams his hand down on the table, "WHAT?! You met her?! And they are responsible for the deaths of three of my friends' pokemon?! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY?!"

Slade narrows his eyebrows, "Jake, calm down. She wasn't interested in battling me. She told me, that if I would spend time with her, she would leave the team. And I discovered something, I might have gone to Trainer School with her."

Jake looks up at Slade, "What? That happened? I need you to find out more about her. If you can get her to leave, and join us. Then we would be ahead of them, and might be able to stop them."

Slade sighs, "I would, except I have no idea where she could be, and she creeped me out. That chick was kind of creepy." He shivers over the holo-call.

Jake sighs, "Dammit, alright. Just be careful, they might be targeting you. And until we can completely confirm that Blake is alive, we won't say anything to Dakall. I will investigate the site of the accident myself. To maybe see if I can find anything, even though it has been twenty years."

Slade nods, "Alright, that works. I will continue to work on becoming stronger, and hopefully I will be able to stop these guys. Slade out." The call ends.

Jake sets his face on the table, "Fuuuuuuuuuck. This is all confusing the fuck out of me, Blake is alive? What about Poak?" The sounds of a door being opened draws his attention to the front door. When he looks at it, a man in a brown jacket, with the letter **T** etched into it in the center.

"Jake, you have learned too much." The man calls out a mole with steel on it's body. "Excadrill, shut him up." The Subterrene pokemon launches itself at Jake.

Jake removes a poke-ball from his belt, and out comes the Shadow Pokemon Gengar. It comes into the shadow of Excadrill and holds it in the air. "Let's take this outside. I am tired of everything about you guys!"

 **Air about the Terren Desert, Hearen**

Blake is riding on the back of his Charizard, "Slade probably already told Jake about me, and Jake probably told him about how I almost lost my life." He takes out a notebook and marks two names off, Jake and Slade. Now all that is left, is my brother and sister-in-law. Though they should be in Kalos at the time." He senses an attack incoming and pats his right leg against his dragon. The Charizard moves to the right just in time to avoid a Dragon Pulse. Blake looks behind him and sees a Hydreigon chasing after him. "Charizard, land. I need to speak to this man." Charizard nods, and both pokemon fly down into the desert. Blake and his assailant dismount both their pokemon, and walk to meet each other. "It has been awhile, should you really have attacked Dakall? You made him and Jake more determined to stop you. Also, how goes your progress? I don't know much of what you are doing after I refused your invitation."

The mysterious man stares at Blake, "Why are you helping him, and why now? Why not back when we attacked him five years ago, and why keep your life a secret to your own brother?" He stares Blake down, holding on to a poke-ball.

Blake shrugs, "I don't know, I figured it would be a good help for him to learn how the world works and thought it would help develop him. Now, I thought it is my turn to help out, but I really don't want to battle you. We know what happened last time we battled, that cave fell in and I was almost killed."

The man puts his poke-ball back on his belt, and hides his cloak, and his metallic left arm. "Don't do anything stupid. I may have turned evil, but I still love the both of you." He walks over to his Hydreigon, and mounts it. "Back to base." The Brutal Pokemon nods all three heads, and takes off.

Blake smiles and makes his way back to his Charizard, "Both me and Dakall still love you, Dad. I wish you would be able to eat with us again." He hops on his Charizard and flies in the opposite direction of his father.

* * *

 _Holy shit, that reveal! I loved introducing Blake, the protective Brother who is still helping his younger bro. And the leader is their Father! Holy Sheeeeet! We now know about how Dakall's Emboar "died" Fun stuff, and Jake is about to go **BEAST MODE ON THAT FUCKER!** I had to do that, but I hope you guys enjoyed. If you liked this chapter please leave a review, it is really helpful. Anyway, Thanks for reading!_

 _-Smallwood_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay, Cliffhangers! They are going to be resolved in this chapter, and hopefully I can appease your thirst for knowing what happens next. Enjoy!_

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen**

Jake makes his way out the door, onto his yard. Him and his attacker stare each other down, while their pokemon prepare for their commands. Jake looks at his Gengar, "Gengar, Shadow Ball." The Shadow Pokemon grins and starts to form a ball of pure, shadow energy, and launches it at the Excadrill.

The man crosses his arms, "Excadrill, Dig. Get in the ground." The Subterrene Pokemon nods and starts to drill itself into the ground, but Gengar disappeared. "What, where did he go?"

Jake chuckles, "Gengars are famous for hiding in people's shadows. But my Gengar can also manipulate people through their shadows. It was difficult training, but I managed to make it work." Excadrill goes rising up through the hole it dug up, panicking. "Gengar, Shadow Claw." The pokemon emerges from the shadow, and swings it's claw at Excadrill, hitting and knocking it out.

The man returns his pokemon and brings out a Golurk, "Well, Ghost is strong against Ghost. My name is David, we met briefly before when your Tyrantrum hit my Rhyperior. Golurk, Shadow Punch." The Automaton Pokemon dashes towards Gengar and punches it in the face, knocking it out.

Jake recalls his Gengar, and grabs another ball, bringing out his Noivern, "Shadow, Dragon Pulse. Stay in the air." The Dragon Pokemon soars in the air, as it launches pulses one after the other down on the Golurk.

David shrugs, "Golurk, Fly. Catch up to that Noivern." The golem like pokemon tucks in it's legs and hands and blasts itself into the air. It launches it's body into the bat, "Heavy Slam."

The Noivern is launched back, but uses it's speed to recover. "Shadow, stay away from it with Dragon Pulse." The Noivern nods and continues to maneuver around the Golurk, blasting it with attacks.

"Enough, Curse." As soon as the Golurk heard the command, he stopped in the air, and makes itself faint. The Noivern tilts it's head in wonder, but it's action is halted as it suddenly starts to take damage, and plummet down.

"What did you do?!" Jake looks at David, who is chuckling.

"You see, my Golurk wouldn't have been able to withstand a couple of more attacks, so I had it knock itself out to hurt your Noivern. Before you say anything, it was a heartless strategy, I know. But I don't like to fight with heart." He takes a poke-ball and brings out his Seismotoad, "Come, let's keep fighting."

Jake grits his teeth and brings out his Dragalge. The Mock Kelp Pokemon then seemingly disappears into his surroundings.

David raises a brow, "Use Hydro Pump on the surrounding areas, see if you can flush it out." The frog responds by shooting a stream of water out of his mouth in an attempt to find the Dragalge.

The toad is interrupted by a sudden force hitting it from below. Dragagle seemingly appears out of no where. "Camouflage, it is a great move that allows it to blend into the surroundings, good thing we live in a foresty area. Oh, and by the way, your Seismotoad is poisoned because of Toxic. Finish it with Dragon Tail." The dragon nods, and swings it's mighty tail down on the toad, knocking it out. "Give up, you are no match for me."

David grunts as he brings out his Rhyperior, "You are right, I can't win the conventional way. But I can threaten you." David looks over his shoulder at his Tyranitar who is holding Becky hostage. "This is something I wouldn't do, but Lenny would. However, I have to do this or else the boss would kill me. Now, just stand there while I kick your ass, and she won't get hurt."

Jake clenches his fist, the vein in his head almost pops out of his head in anger. "You son of a bitch, I will kill you!l"

David shakes his head, "Now, is that something you want to say while your wife is being threatened, I just want you and your pals to stop doing what you are doing, and no one will get hurt. Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker." The Drill Pokemon grins and aims it's arm cannon at Jake's Dragalge. Out of the hole in it's palm, it fires a rock, that collides with the dragon's body, hard.

Dragalge hits the ground, and is set upon by volleys of Rock Wreckers, Jake can't do anything but stand there as his pokemon is hurt. "Stop, I yield. Just leave my pokemon, and my family alone."

David grins, "Good, Rhyperior, that's enough." The Drill Pokemon looks back at it's owner and lowers his arm. David turns to his Tyranitar, "Release her, we got what we needed." Tyranitar nods and releases his grip on Becky.

She runs over to Jake, who just finished calling back his pokemon. His arms wrap around his wife. "I am glad you are ok, I can't stand the sight of you getting hurt." He stares David down, as he holds his wife. "You will not get away with this, you hear me?"

David scoffs, "So what you will, but if you go against our boss, you will face consequences. Tyranitar, Rhyperior, let's wrap it up." He holds his arm up in the air, and rotates it. His Tyranitar starts walking forward, but an unknown force hits it, and sends it into the ground.

"Jake, this is why I don't have a family, they can be used against us." The voice comes from a man, who is being help up by a Talonflame. "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut on Tyranitar. Houndoom, Crunch." Blaziken takes his fist, and slams it on the under-side of Tyranitar's jaw, sending it back some more, after it just got up. Houndoom runs at Rhyperior and jams it's fangs on the neck of the pokemon.

Jake looks over at the trainer. "Slade! Took you long enough! But can you match up against this guy? He has an advantage over you."

Slade grins, "I can deal with this guy, he ins't tougher than Dakall. Blaziken, High-Jump Kick on the Tyranitar, Houndoom, Dark Pulse on the Rhyperior." Blaziken leaps into the air, and launches one leg forward at the Armor Pokemon, hitting it on the chest. Houndoom, leaps off of Rhyperior and fires a wave of dark energy at the Drill Pokemon.

David grits his teeth and recalls both of his pokemon. He calls out his Flygon, mounting it, and turning to the two trainers. "You got lucky Jake, lucky your friend here saved you." Flygon starts to beat it's wings and takes off into the air, flying off into the distance.

Slade turns to the Champion and sighs, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you too bad?" He recalls his Houndoom and Blaziken, leaving his Talonflame by his side.

Jake nods, "I am fine, and it seems Becky is as well. The one problem is that he seemed to have been targeting me, you were approached by the woman. That means either Elizabeth, or Michelle is going to get attacked next. We have to warn them!" Jake reaches for a ball, but his arm is caught by Slade.

"I will handle this, you need to make sure your wife will be ok. It must have been scary for her. I can fight against these guys, I will be fine." Slade reassures his friend with a smile.

Jake sighs, "Alright, I trust you. And if you see that one chick who approached you again, ask her what she meant by she will leave because of you." Him and Becky turn to leave for their house.

Slade nods, "I will Jake, that is something that has been bothering me." He turns to his pokemon, "Get me out of here, I need to start my investigation." Talonflame nods, and wraps it's talons around his arm, taking to the sky, towing his trainer with him

 **Route 14, Kalos**

The trio walk down the path, to the training field. Dakall breathing in the air that he used to sweat and bleed in all those years ago. "Ah, it feels good to be back here, how long ago was it that we last battled here? Sixteen, seventeen years ago?"

Serena giggles, "Something like that, I could never hold a candle up to you though. You and Successor were unbeatable. Anyway, it's just over there." She points to a worn down field ahead of them.

Dakall takes a quick glance over his shoulder and spots paparazzi. "Ugh, why are they here?" He groans as they start taking pictures.

Serena shrugs, "Well, when the Champion and the person who beat her all those years ago, meet up, have an argument, and decide to have a rematch, then the press would show up." Once they arrive on the field, they walk to their different sides of the field. She removes her first poke-ball, and tosses it up, releasing her pokemon. "Gat, come on out!" The Gogoat comes out and runs one it's hoofs on the ground waiting for his opponent.

Dakall looks at his ultra-balls, and grabs the one containing Skarmory. "Skar, let's go." Dakall shrugs as he looks at Serena, who is giving him a look of 'why you do this?' "Hey, I have to use my types to my advantage, that is what happens when I only use one type. Skar, go for the Sky Drop." Skarmory nods and throws it's metal body, with it's talons ready to grasp, at Gogoat.

Serena slightly panics, "Gat, quick, avoid then use Horn Leech." The goat tries it's best to avoid the move, but gets caught anyway and taken into the air by one horn. Skarmory flies high up into the air, and then dives down to the ground, ready to throw the Gogoat into the ground. Dakall looks over and sees Serena mouth something, but can't make it out.

As soon as Skarmory slams the Gogoat down, it also falls over, and on closer inspection, there are smalls seeds implanted into it's wings. "Ah, Leech Seed. I didn't think you would use that move in that situation. Good judgement." Dakall recalls his Skarmory and brings out his next pokemon, Ferrothorn. "Alright Thorn, you know what to do.

Serena looks down at one of her poke-balls, but doesn't bring it out. Instead she throws out her Snorlax, "Snorl, let's go, use Body Slam!" She grins, 'First person to make the move always wins.'

Dakall just crosses his arms and stands there, waiting for the Snorlaxto get close. Thorn just sways in the wind, as his vines are planted in the ground. Snorlax comes down on Ferrothorn, but none are moved, "Ingrain." The one word leaves Dakall's mouth as Thorn proceeds to draw energy from the plant matter in the ground.

Snorlax gets up, but staggers some as he backs away. "Snorl, what's wrong?!" Serena is confused as to what happened.

Dakall chuckles, "You see, you used a move that made contact with my Ferrothorn, but you forgot about his ability, Iron Barbs. If something makes contact with him, they take damage. "And now that Thorn is gaining health back from the ground, I can just stall you out. Oh, I also poisoned it with Toxic when you attacked. So your Snorlax should be taking damage right now."

Serena grits her teeth and calls back Snorlax, "You did good Snorl, but you need to rest." She calls out a primarily white Meowstic, which has blue accents. "Mesti, come on out and use Calm Mind." Meowstic stands there and calms it's mind.

Dakall watches the two, 'She is using Calm Mind so that she can hit harder with a Psychic, or Psybeam. What to do, what to do.' Dakall's thoughts echo through his head, while Thorn just stands there, doing nothing.

"Mesti, use Psybeam." Mesti opens up it's eyes and fires a beam of psychic energy at Thorn. Ferrothorn could do nothing but take the hit. It wobbles, and Dakall returns it to it's ball.

"There is no use fighting a target that I can't really hit, with that pokemon at least." He removes the furthest left ultra-ball, and calls out it's pokemon. "King, Iron Tail." Before the pokemon is fully release, Dakall is giving it commands, and the Steelix comes out with it's tail falling down on Meowstic's head, knocking it out.

Serena widens her eyes at the pokemon she hasn't seen him use before. She pulls out her pokedex and scans the pokemon, revealing it to be a Steelix. "A Steel/Ground type huh? Nin, it's your turn." Her Greninja appears from it's poke-ball and goes to attack the Steelix with a Water Shuriken.

Steelix looks down at the ninja frog, and scoffs. "Serena, you should be careful attacking this pokemon, it is mean. King, Thunder Fang." Steelix opens up it's jaws and they proceed to start arching electricity from the fangs. It launches it's head at Greninja, who disappears and reappears on King's head.

"Well, Nin is really hard to catch, and he can manipulate water for multiple uses." As she says this, Greninja makes two swords out of water, and bring them down on Steelix's head, multiple times. "This is an attack we made together, you shouldn't last much longer." As she says this, Steelix's tail flies up, and lands on Greninja, but also hitting it's own head. "What?!"

Dakall chuckles, "Welp, I didn't want to knock out my own pokemon, but if it meant that I can get closer to winning, then so be it." They both recall their pokemon, and they bring out there next ones. Dakall brings out his Bastiodon, while Serena brings out a Gigalith. Dakall sees it and grits his teeth.

Serena raises a brow at his reaction, but shrugs it off. "Well, this will be an interesting fight. Gith, use Earthquake." Gith takes it's body and slams it on the ground, shaking it. The shaking is followed by some cracking, and the crack flies to Bastiodon, who is getting thrown into the air.

Dakall grins, "Bastion, Metal Burst." Bastiodon takes the damage from the Earthquake, absorbs it in his face, and fires a blast of energy at Gith. It hits Gith, and causes it to faint, but Bastion faints as he hits the ground. "So, one last pokemon each. I wonder if you still have Charzie." He removes his last ball and calls out Aggron, who now has something wrapped around one of it's horns.

Serena raises a brow, "Where is Successor? Shouldn't he be with you?" She calls out her Charizard, and presses the key stone on the band around her waist. The stone reacts with the Charizardite Y wrapped around one of the wing's trunks. Charizard becomes sleeker, with three horns on the back of it's head, and tiny wings on it's arms.

Dakall looks at her, "I will tell you after this battle." He presses the key stone on his glove, which reacts with the Aggronite wrapped around one of Aggron's horns. Aggron becomes bulkier than it was before, with two curving pieces of shoulder armor. The multiple intrusions, and dents in it's armor still exist, but are more defined. "If you think your Charizard can beat my Aggron, then come at us."

Serena clenches her fist and looks at her Charizard. "Charzie! Use Flare Blitz!" Charizard flies into the sky, and throws a flaming body down at the Aggron.

Dakall shakes his head, but doesn't issue a command. Instead he actually walks away from the battlefield, but waves at Lahnun, who is the Ref. "This battle is over, it is my victory." As Charizard collides with Aggron, the Steel type absorbs the hit, wrapping it's arms around the Flame Pokemon, and slamming it on the ground. It then unleashes the energy it absorbed into the face of Charizard, knocking it out. Dakall recalls his Aggron and tucks his hands in his pockets.

Serena returns her Charizard and drops to her knees. "Without his Lucario, and one less pokemon, he still won. I...I am a failure as a Champion. I don't deserve this, I never should have gotten this title, I am a failure as a trainer..." Tears start to form in her eyes as she looks up to the sky. "I am a failure!" The tears begin to fall down her face as she goes on about being a failure.

The press begin taking pictures, but Dakall calls out his Mega Aggron and uses it to intimidate them, causing them to run away. Dakall looks at his wife, who nods. This allows Dakall to walk over to Serena, sit beside her, and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Serena, you are not a failure. I will tell you this, you did a good job of dealing with my pokemon in ways I did not expect, like with the Skarmory. But the thing you need to work on the most is that you rely on pure strength to win. You don't rely on tactics, and most importantly, your pokemon. Did you see how I walked away from the battle, but my Aggron proceeded to do as I wanted it to do? That is because it doesn't need commands. This is our bond, and you have that bond with your pokemon. I have seen it during that battle, you just need to learn how to effectively use it to your advantage in battle. Take Nin for example, it can make hard-water constructs and use that for combat. If you can utilize that in standard attacks, then you will be able to outsmart most opponents."

Serena looks at Dakall, with wet eyes, she plants her face in his chest, and nods. "Alright, I will try that, just for you. And I have one more question for you." She looks up at Dakall who is holding a hand up to Lahnun, who looks like she is about to kill someone.

Dakall nods, "Alright, I will answer any question you have to the best of my ability." Once he gets Lahnun to stop trying to kill them, he places his hand back on Serena's shoulder.

Serena stares at him, then nods. "Alright, do you still love me? Back then, we were head over heels for each other, we were inseperable. But now, you have yourself a wife and kids. I know I brought it up earlier, but I truly hoped that we would be together when you finally came back. I wanted to be with you some more, I was truly happy with you! But now, that can't happen, because you are happily married..." Tears start to slide down her face one again, as she cries into Dakall's chest.

Dakall looks over at Lahnun who has wide eyes. Dakall mouths the words 'Sorry, will make it up later. Love you,' to his wife, and looks down at Serena. "Serena, I am sorry that we met up like this. Sorry that I broke our promise, and sorry that I never came back. But that doesn't mean the love I had for you is gone, deep down inside I do still love you, but I love my wife more. I know that isn't the answer you wanted to hear, but it is the truth. If I never got married, I would have come back to be with you. I would have abandoned my post as the Iron Wall, and spent time with you. But I got married, and I am devoted to my wife, Lahnun. I am sorry." He places his hands on her shoulders, and pushes her away.

Serena looks at Dakall's face after he pushes her away, and smiles. She nods, and wipes the tears from her face, "Ok, I heard what I needed to. But that doesn't mean I won't give up! I willl win your love, and become a better trainer in the process!" She forms a fist with one of her hands, and nods. "I can do this!" They both laugh, and get up.

Dakall walks over to his wife, who has her hands on her hips. "I will be hearing it tonight, won't I?" He cautiously asks his wife, who nods. "Alright, that is what I thought. Come on you two lets go eat at one of those cafes." All three of them laugh and make their way to go eat food.

 **That Night**

 _Dakall is laying on the ground, no strength in his bones. He manages to sit up, and looks around. The ground is all destroyed, Steelix and Aggron are defeated. He can find Jake being held at blade point by a Kabutops, and Slade has a Rhyperior's arm-cannon pointed at his body. An ominous figure stands there, laughing. "Wow, and here I thought that you three were threats! I was so wrong! Sableye, kill Dakall, I don't need him." The Darkness Pokemon grins and dashes at Dakall, a claw ready to pierce his body. It never connects with his body, but instead a woman in a mask gets in the way, and is pierced instead. The mask falls off-_

Dakall shoots up, sweating and panting. He looks down at his hands, and tightens his fists. 'No, not another one... I can't be having them now.' He throws his legs off the side of the bed, and places his face in his hands. 'I need the strength so that this doesn't happen. I need to train.' He looks over at the clock, which reads; 12:58 A.M. He gets up, puts a shirt on, grabs his belt, and makes his way to the door. He places his hand on the knob, and looks back at his sleeping wife. He turns back to the door and opens the door, going through it to train outside.

* * *

 _You know how I said that I would appease your thirst for knowledge, well I just want you guys craving more. If you enjoyed, please leave a review. It helps me out, if you can give me some ideas, or help correct my mistakes. Thanks!_

 _-Smallwood_


	9. Chapter 9

_So, I am going to be doing this thing at the beginning of every chapter, where I give the team of the trainers, and their Pokemon's nature. First we are starting with Dakall, since he is the main Character._

 _1\. King (Steelix) Level 85, with a Serious Nature and Sheer Force for it's ability._

 _2\. Rono (Aggron) Level 79, with a Quiet Nature, and Sturdy for it's ability._

 _3\. Bastion (Bastiodon) Level 82, with a Hardy Nature, and Sturdy for it's ability._

 _4\. Thorn (Ferrothorn) Level 80, with a Naive Nature, and Iron Barbs for it's ability._

 _5\. Skar (Skarmory) Level 83, with a Docile Nature, and Sturdy for it's ability._

* * *

 **Terminus Cave, Kalos. One Month Later.**

Dakall walks deep in the cave, a Probopass beside him. "Probopass, thanks for coming with me." He looks down at his Poke-gear which he uses just to communicate with Wikstrom. "Teach, so I am checking out polarization here. But there must be more to that, right?"

The voice on the other side responds, "Correct, we believe that there is an undocumented pokemon in here, that is related to the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal and Xerneas. I need you to investigate, and that is why I gave you my Probopass."

Dakall sighs, "Why mustI always be given the hardest missions? So, what do you want me to do once I find it? Should I catch it, or what?" Dakall looks around at the dark, wet, and echoey cave.

"I want you to observe it, and if it looks like you won't be able to stay there. You have your Steelix to get you out. That is why you are the perfect choice! You can handle your own in these situations."

Dakall groans, "I hate you. I came here to spend some time with my wife, and possibly train with you. But you have me out here, observing dangerous pokemon. Anyway, how goes the information I asked you to get me?"

"Well, it looks like they were orignally located in Hoenn, but there is a problem. It seems like a member of the Battle Fronteir has them in his possession, Pyramid Conquerer Brandon. He challanges trainers with them, for some reason."

Dakall rolls his eyes and adjusts the metal gauntlets on his fore-arms. "Great, I know where I am going next. And why are these gauntlets so annoying? Why do you like wearing armor?"

The voice on the other end laughs, heartily. "Well, you see. I just like wearing armor. It makes me feel like a knight."

Dakall chuckles, "That is why I don't understand you teach. How far in does this cav-" His words are cut short as he falls down into the deepest parts of the cave.

"Dakall! Are you there?!" Wikstorm's words are filled with worry as his former pupil's words were cut short.

Dakall grunts as he gets up, "Yea, I am fine. Just fell down. I have no idea where I am, but I still have...your... Probopass." Dakall can feel a looming precense behind him. He slowly turns his head to the figure looming over him, and slightly panicks. "Hey, uh. I think I found it. It um, it is a giant, green and black slug? I am actually scared because we have no idea what it can do." The pokemon tilts it's head, and leans in close to Dakall's face. "Teach, it is looking me down. What is the name of this pokemon again?"

"I think the legends refer to it as Zygarde. It is believed to monitor the order of the world."

Dakall leands back slightly, as Zygarde leans closer. "That's good and all, but this thing won't back down. And I do not want to be lunch for this guy." Zygarde leans back from Dakall, and starts to make it's way to the center of the cave. Once it arrives there, it beckons for Dakall to approach it. "So, I will have to call you back. It is inviting me over."

"Wait, what are you doing? Don't go over there, we do-" The words are ended as Dakall hands up the call.

"Oh boy, he will get me back for this." Dakall walks forward so that he can be beside the Order Pokemon. The slug looks around and points with it's small, noodly-appendages, at glyphs lining the wall. Dakall follows the pointing to the wall, and walks up to start reading it. "If Xerneas, and Yveltal start their never ending war, there is one way to stop it. The Legendary Pokemon of order, Zygarde, will arise from it's cave and bring about an era of peace once more. It monitors the ecosystem from it's ancient resting ground." Dakall pulls out a pen, and paper and starts jotting that down. He looks back at Zygarde and raises an eyebrow. "Why? Why are you friendly with me, and let me into your chambers?" The Order Pokemon does a shrugging animation, and speaks into Dakall's head.

"Because, I believe that you are a great trainer, and you possess the power to bring order back into the world."

As those words finish echoing in Dakall's head, he is strangely teleported outside of the Terminus Cave, with Probopass beside him once more. He pulls out his Poke-gear and dials Wikstrom once more, "So, I got something. But I need to tell you in person. I can't wait to see the look on your face." Dakall calls back the Probopass, and calls out his Skarmory. He gets on it and commands it to fly to the member of the Elite Four's home.

 **Youst Town, Hearen.**

Slade just finished his lunch, as he walks back to his home. As soon as he walks through the front door, a voice calls out. "Welcome home Slade, I was wondering when you would get back."

Slade looks over and sees the woman who calls herself Maria, sitting at his desk. "What do you want?" Slade crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

Maria fakes a pout, "I just wanted to see the man I love. But in all seriousness, I wanted to know your take on the offer I provided you."

Slade raises a brow, and sits down next to her. "You know, I am curious about that. Why me? I only just realized that you were in my past, because I saw a picture of you with me back at the Trainer School."

Maria sighs, "So you don't remember the promise..." She looks down, a faint sign of sadness on her face.

Slade stares her down, "What promise? I want answers, or else I will battle you." Slade places a hand over the ball containing his Ninetails.

Maria puts her hands up, "Hey, that isn't necessary. I will tell you. When we were little, we made a promise that once we are adults, we would get married. But that never happened, because I moved away to the Hoenn region. So, when my boss recruited me, he told me we would be operating out of the Hearen Region, I was happy! For once in my life, I was really happy, because I got to see you again! But, then when I encountered you in the forest, you didn't remember me. So, that is why I came to you today. So that I could tell you everything." A tear starts to form in her eyes as she smiles at Slade.

Slade's hands drop, and he stares at her in disbelief. "So, you joined an evil organization just so that you can be close to me? That doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you just fly back here when you became an adult?"

Maria sighs, "Because, Hoenn was under attack by organizations that wanted to rebuild it. One wanted to expand the ocean using Kyogre. While the other wanted to expand the land by using Groudon. After that was over, I tried leaving, but the halted movement in and out of the Region."

Slade rubs his chin with his right hand, "So, you were stopped from coming here because of bad guys, but you joined a group of evil people?"

Maria nods, "Yes, but it was so that I can meet you. And now that you know our past, what do you say? I can leave them and join your fight against them."

Slade ponders this deeply, "No, don't leave them. I don't trust you, but if you say you are on our side, we can use that to our advantage. You can be a mole, you can tell us what you guys are planning. That would give us an advantage."

Maria blinks, "So, you want me to feed you information while I am on the inside. What happens if I am found out?"

Slade pinches the bridge of his nose, "I guess I would have to rescue you, of course. I can't have our only asset get in trouble." Slade looks up and freezes, 'Wrong words, wrong words.' He thinks to himself as he looksat Maria.

Maria looks like she is about to cry from joy, "Slade, I love you!" She goes to jump at him, and hug him. But she is stopped by a Blaziken who picks her up by her shirt.

Slade stands up, and coughs into his hands. "Alright, listen here. I don't know if we ever agreed to that, but I will try to find that out. Until then, don't jump on me, hold onto me, or anything that shows affection."

Maria pouts as she is held up by the Blaziken. "Fine, until you figure it out, I wll hold back. But once you uncover the truth, I will not!" She throws her arms up, but is dropped by the Blaze Pokemon. She gets up and dusts herself off, "Anyway, gotta start doing mole things. Bye Slade!" She blows him a kiss and runs out of his house.

Slade groans and falls back in the chair, sliding down deep in the chair. "I don't care if I am acting like Dakall right now, this is getting out of hand. I still don't know if I should inform Jake about this development." He looks at his Blaziken, who is looking just as confused, "Right, not right now. But later." He gets up and grabs his jacket, "Let's go, we need to train." Blaziken nods, and the pair go off to their training field.

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Jake stands by the transporter in his hometown. He places a poke-ball in it, and looks over at the receiving end. "Alright Silas. This pokemon comes from your father himself. It is his Bisharp, and it is holding six things, a mega stone for your pokemon, and key stones for each of you. One for your Lucario, one for your sister's Gallade, and the last one is for my son's Shel- Salamence. Make you distribute them properly, and take care." The kid nods, and the call is ended. Jake makes his way back to his house, as he gets a call on his holo-caster. He picks it up, and sees a face he hasn't seen in awhile. "Dakall, how is it going man?"

Dakall shrugs, "It's going. Anyway, I found the locations of the Titans. The problem is that they are in the possession of a trainer already. Pyramid Conquerer Brandon, a member of the Battle Frontier in Hoenn. Me and Lahnun are about to prepare to head there now." Dakall rotates his right shoulder, and groans.

Jake raises a brow, "Alright, but before that, are you ok? You look as if something big happened and you aren't telling me anything."

Dakall looks at Jake with wide-eyes, "N-Nothing is wrong. Just tired from training, these pokemon of mine are insane." He looks down and picks up his Eevee.

Jake chuckles, "I wonder whose fault that is? It's not like their trainer is prepared for anything. But, if you say nothing is wrong, than nothing is wrong. Just tell me if something happens."

Dakall nods, "Alright, will do. I guess I am also tired because of Serena and Lahnun's bickering."

Jake raises a brow, "Oh? How did that go?" He starts to chuckle as he waits for the answer.

Dakall sighs really hard, "Well, we had a battle, and I won. She told me that she never stopped loving me, and I said something I shouldn't."

Jake stops chuckling and enters serious mode. "You told tell her what you told me before you left?"

Dakall nods, "Yes, and before you say anything, I need to say that to calm the situation down! Lahnun was, upset about it. But, it is in the past, hopefully nothing bad will happen in the future because of this..." Dakall trails off at the end.

Jake catches this, but doesn't follow up on it. "Alright, well finish packing. Call me when you arrive in Hoenn."

Dakall snaps out of it, "Alright will do. Tell Becky I said hey!" He hangs up, causing Jake to tuck the receiver into his pocket.

He walks into his house and sees Becky making lunch, she turns to the door and smiles brightly. "Hey dear, how the transfer go?"

Jake looks at her, and smiles. "It went good, Silas is a good kid, Dakall raised him good. Speaking of him, I just spoke to him. Him and Lahnun are going to the Hoenn region, hopefully they will enjoy the beaches there." Jake has a mixed town behind his voice.

Becky notices this and walks up to her husband, and hugs him. "What's wrong? Something is bugging you about Dakall, I know that tone. You can tell me."

Jake smiles and hugs her back, "You know me too well." He sighs, "Dakall said something he shouldn't have, and once he finished telling me, it looked like he saw a ghost. I have seen that look once before. It was just before his Emboar and brother died. He came to me after, and told me he had a dream of their deaths, but he didn't believe it and decided to go into that cave still. He must have a dream similar to that."

Becky looks up at him, "How can you tell that just by a look?" Curiosity fills her face.

Jake shrugs, "I guess it is just because I have been around him for so long, I figured out how to read his emotions. I just hope he can deal with this in some way." He looks down, and kisses Becky's forehead. "Come on. I am hungry, and your food smells great." They laugh and walk over to the kitchen.

A figure stands outside the house, cloak blowing in the wind. The figure looks over at the pokemon beside him, getting on, and flying off.

 **Route 520, Hearen Region.**

Michelle walks through the hilly area, with her Umbreon and Sylveon beside her. She breaths in the air, and sighs. "Ahh, this feels nice. I just love taking walks with my two favorite pokemon." She smiles down at the two dogs, and pet their heads. As she stands back up, there is a figure standing before her. "Who are you?"

The figure chackles, and throws his cloak off, revealing his outfit. There is no shirt, however there is the iconic T of Team Tectonic tattooed on his torso. He wears a pair of cargo shorts, that have frayed ends. He has brown combat boots on his feet, and brown fingerless, leather gloves on his hands. "You see, I am your enemy. The name is Lenny, and you allowed me to gain an advantage already." He chackles even more, as a Kabutops flies at her Umbreon.

The Moonlight Pokemon jumps out of the way, and rams it's body into the Shellfish. "Oh really? It seems like I have the advantage now. You should really re-think yo-" Her words are interrupted by Lenny, as her Umbreon falls over. "What did you do!?"

Lenny hunches over in laughter. "You see, when I commanded my Kabutops to attack at first, it was a Feint. I had it act like it was doing a clumsy attack, but it still hit your Umbreon when you attacked me, and I also had it use Toxic. You fell into my trap!" A Energy Ball flies through the trees nearby and hits Sylveon.

Michelle looks around and spots two yellow eyes staring at her through the woods. "A Cradily!? She throws her Florges, that has a white flower around it's head. "Quick, Dazzling Gleam!" The flower nods and gleams, dazzling. The Cradily is stunned by the light, and a mega evolved Absol comes out of nowhere, with a Nigh Slash against the Barnacle Pokemon. The Cradily falls over, and Michelle turns to Lenny. She lowers her hand from her Mega Earring, "Looks like your ambush failed." An Energy Ball comes from the same direction and hits Florges, who flinches just a little. She looks over at the Cradily and spots it standing back up.

Lenny snickers, "Ingrain, Cradily is a monster in the forest. I also had it Stockpile twice while I was talking earlier. Finish it Cradily." He turns to his pokemon, who is hunched over.

Michelle stands there with another pokemon beside her, in the form of a Azumarill. However it eventually dissolves to show off a Zoroark, "Zoroark here can create illusions. It used an illusion to get close to your Cradily, then it used Focus Blast. I thought I would disguise it as a different pokemon once it was done to fool you, but it's moves would give it away."

Lenny grins, "Ah, good. I wanted a challenge. Do you know the pokemon I collect? I like Fossil Pokemon. You might like this one. Armaldo, come on out and use X-Scissor." The Armor Pokemon flies out and flies at the Zoroark with it's claws, knocking it out. Before the Absol could react, a Mega Aerodactyl picking it up and taking it to the skies. Lenny snickers even more, "Oh boy, you have that Florges, but how will I ever deal with it? I think this is how." A long-necked pokemon comes out of his poke-ball, standing at eight feet ten inches, it looms over the battle field. "Aurorus, Freeze-Dry." The pokemon opens it's mouth and freezes the air around the Florges, freezing it. The Absol falls from the sky, knocked out, and the Zoroark falls over after receiving three X-Scissors from Armaldo.

Michelle stands there, with no idea what to do. Her team is defeated minus her Azumarill, and Sylveon is barely standing. Before Lenny could land the final blow, a Charizard flies down, striking Aerodactyl with a Steelwing, and landing an Overheat on the other two Fossils. "This is enough, leave before you get hurt more. I will handle this." The man stands on the Charizard, looking at Michelle. She nods, returning her pokemon to their ultra-balls. She runs off to the nearest Pokecenter, leaving the man to fight Lenny off.

Lenny squints his eyes as he looks at the man. One he realizes who it is, he recalls his pokemon. "I kind of don't want to fight you. I only have one more pokemon left, and I don't want to battle you with it. Bye!" Lenny runs off without his pokemon.

The man stands there, and is kind of amazed. "Um, ok." He pulls out his Pokegear and contacts his partner. "I have discovered one of your co-workers was attacked, I saved her though. What now?"

The other person on the line chuckles, "Take to the skies, and make sure she makes it back safe. The assailant isn't worth it. We need as many friends as we can get. Anyway, I need to go. People are about to see me off." The call is ended just as fast as it was started.

The man with the Charizard shakes his head, "He makes friends wherever he goes." He smiles and follows the orders, taking to the sky and making sure Michelle is safe.

 **Aquacorde Town, Kalos.**

Dakall stands with his hand interlocked with Lahnun's hand. Before him stands Wikstrom, Korrina, and Serena. He smiles, "It has been a blast here, but we talked about it and want to visit the beaches in Hoenn, and she wanted to do the Contests." He motions to Lahnun.

Korrina shrugs, "I don't care, it was just a great thing to see you again. Although I wish I could have seen Successor once more, but that is in the past. Take care out there, and don't get into much trouble while you are over there." She smiles, rolling over, and doing a fist-bump with Dakall.

Wikstrom trades places with the Shalour Gym Leader. "Alright, Dakall. Remember our talk, and take care." He leans in close, so that he can whisper in Dakall's ear. "The enemy might be moving as we speak, becareful, this is a dangerous mission you are going on without backup." He leans away and plants a hand on his ex-student's shoulder. "Much luck to you." He backs away, allowing Serena to step forward.

"Dakall, I am sorry about how I acted with you out here, it's just that I was really jealous, and upset, I promi-" Her words are stopped by Dakall placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Serena, me and Lahnun talked about it, and it is all worked out. No need to apologize anymore. Just promise me that you will take care of yourself while I am gone." Dakall looks at her, with sincere eyes.

Serena nods, "I will, and I will make sure I don't lose in official challanges! I will become stronger!" She giggles and walks off, "Alright, you might want to get going."

Dakall and Lahnun nod, as they get into the taxi, leaving for the airport. Korrina waves at the other two as she leaves for her gym. Wikstrom and Serena stand there, in silence. "Champion, did you get the notes I gave you, about Zygarde?"

Serena nods, "Yes, I did. You did good finding out this information. It will be helpful once someone tries to use the other two pokemon again. I will be able to stop them." She clutches the bad hanging from her shoulder.

Wikstrom nods, "I just hope we won't need it. And Dakall has the worst part in this game. He has to be able to get the Titans before Team Tectonic does, and he was also ackknowledged by Zygarde. Will Dakall be able to handle it?"

Serena smiles, "Of course, that is why made me fall in love with him. He can handle anything thrown at him. I hope." They stand there staring at the taxi as it takes the two off.

In the taxi Dakall thinks back to that dream he had back during the night, after the battle with Serena. 'Just who was that? And why would they jump in front of the attack,' he clenches his hands into fists, 'I can't let anyone die anymore. This is my determination, and I will not let it falter. Father, why would you betray us like this? I trusted you...' Dakall's thoughts wonder off as he makes his way to the airport.

* * *

 _So, kind of interesting. Dakall became friends with a Legendary, what does this mean? Brandon will make an appearance in the next chapter. Anyway, review, favorite, yadda yadda._

 _-Smallwood_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright, moving on with the story. For the next team I will be doing Jake's team._

 _Tyrantrum: Lvl 90 , Quiet Nature, Ability is Strong Jaw._

 _Romen (Garchomp): Lvl 90, Careful Nature, Ability is Sand Veil._

 _Shadow (Noivern): Lvl 83, Hardy Nature, Ability is Frisk._

 _Dante (Arcanine): Lvl 90, Adamant Nature, Ability is Flash Fire._

 _Kain (Dragalge): Lvl 80, Hardy Nature, Ability is Poison Point._

 _Gengar: Lvl 82, Quirky Nature, Ability is Levitate._

* * *

 **Slateport City, Hoenn.**

Dakall and Lahnun step off of the boat, and into the docks. Dakall stretches with a yawn, and almost drops the Eevee resting on his head. "Oh shit, sorry Vee. Forgot you were up there." He quickly grabs him, and holds him in his arms.

Lahnun giggles at him, "Alright Dakall, so the plan is for us to enjoy our passion. For me, I want to participate in all the contests, while what did you want to do?" She stops and looks at Dakall.

Dakall sighs, "I want to participate in the Battle Frontier. I heard that the owners of the facilities are said to be some of the strongest trainers, so why not participate in that?" He shrugs, and puts Vee on his left shoulder.

Lahnun nods, "Alright, but first we should at least relax for a couple of days before we do anything. And knowing you, you might just get into trouble if I leave you alone." She takes Dakall's hand and leads him to the hotel in Slateport.

Dakall shakes his head with a smile on his face, 'Sorry Lah, I have another motive coming here. I need to get the Titans.' His smile fades, leaving a stern look on his face. 'Jake, can you stop them until I get back?'

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Jake is sitting on the couch in his living room, watching the TV, and holding a cup of coffee in his right hand. He looks at the news until something comes up about increased terrorism from Team Tectonic. He changes the channel, and sets his cup down. He looks at the Pokegear he uses to contact the other Champions, and clenches his fist. He walks over, picking it up, and dialing the number for the Kalos Champion. "Serena, I have a question. Can you come to Hearen and meet up with me? I need your help."

Serena speaks up through the other end, "Ummm, I don't think I have anything going on. I am guessing you need help with this Team Tectonic? It is all over the news. I just saw it this morning."

Jake sighs, "Yes, I need help training and fighting these guys off. I heard that you fought off what was it, Team Flare? So, I thought you would be a great assest to have."

Serena hums in acknowledgement, "Alright, I will get my things together for a trip over. Did you need anything else? Wait, don't you have a Gengar?"

Jake nods, although she can't see it. "Yea, why do you ask?"

"No reason~. Alright, I should be there in a day. See you soon!" She hangs up the call.

Jake groans and leans into the couch, "So that is one thing to help with. Dakall trained Serena in the basics of battle, and he told me about her Greninja. She would be a wonderful help. I just hope that nothing goes bad." He slowly gets up and walks outside, where his Garchomp is standing guard. "Romen, let's go train." The Mach Pokemon nods, and pushes himself off of the wall. Jake removes a second ball, bringing out his Tyrantrum." Tyrantrum, Head Smash. Romen Dragon Rush." He commands his two pokemon, who charge at each other. 'Dakall, hurry up and come back. Judgement day is upon us, and we need all the help we can get.'

About an hour goes by as Jake trains his entire team. He goes around giving them potions, when he spots a figure hovering above on a Metagross. He looks up and spots the woman who participated in the death of Successor. "You! What do you want?!" He yells at her behind gritted teeth, as his pokemon look up and prepare for battle.

The Metagross flies down, landing, and allowing it's trainer to dismount. Once her boots hit the ground, she blows a bubble out of the gum in her mouth. It pops and she begins talking. "Jake, I am not here to battle. I am actually here with news for you, of the good kind. I talked to Slade, and we both agreed that I should be a mole for your side. And before I hear the words, 'But you attacked Dakall, twice, and killed his pokemon, twice.' I did all of that so that I could be with Slade, long convoluted story, but know I am on your side. I will even drop my poke-balls so you know that I am on your team, and don't want to fight you." She takes her belt off, which holds her poke-balls, and drops it on the ground. She steps back from them with hands in the air, "See, friendly. The name is Maria by the way."

Jake stares her down, and waves at his pokemon as he walks past them, causing them to stand down. "Tell me, why do you want to help us? Why betray the people that you are working with, for Slade? He isn't even that great of a man."

Maria squints at him, "First off, Slade is amazing. Secondly, I want to help you guys because of Slade. And lastly, I am only working for them for a free ride here. Do you really want the whole story, because I can tell you if you want. You disarmed me, and my Metagross doesn't want to fight. See, look at it, giant cutie. I don't want it hurt." She points a finger at her Metagross, which rubs it's head with one of it's four legs.

Jake pinches the bridge of his nose, "Tell me why you want to help Slade. I should know the past of that man who fights with me."

Maria nods, "Alright, so. We went to Trainer School when we were younger, and that was a blast. I had sooo much fun. Anyway, we made a promise that we would be together forever, but that didn't go well because I had to move to Hoenn. And before I could come back, there was a giant incident between two groups that thought they were right. Anyway, their actions halted all movement in and out of the Region for years. That was when the boss man, what was his name, Cain? Anyway, he asked if I could join him in the fight for Hearen. No idea why me, but he asked. Once I heard the name Hearen, I couldn't resist, because I heard Slade became an Elite Four member here. Well, it was when I met my partners that I realized what was happening. He was going to do something similar to what happened in Hoenn. I tried my best to meet up with Slade and tell him what was going on, but I kept getting assignments nowhere near him. Then, I finally met up with him in the Forlorn Forrest, after the thing with Dakall, and his Lucario. I guess I got the wheels turning in his head after that. So yea, there it is."

Jake rubs his chin once she finishes, "Arceus, your sentence structure is terrible. So, if you truly are on our side. Can you tell me about your boss and his plans. If you do, than we could be able to stop him."

Maria nods, "Let's see. Cain mainly uses Dark Types. His main pokemon is a Sableye, the rest of his team is Hydreigon, Weavile, Malamar, Spiritomb, and I can't remember his last pokemon. He is also planning on using the Titans to awaken Regigigas, and using him to combine all the Regions, so that we can be together in one giant Super-Region, or something. David is tasked to going to the Battle Frontier to convince Brandon to let his Titans come over to us."

Jake freezes and looks at her. "Wait, that is where Dakall is going. And I seem to remember someone who uses a team similar to that. I think it was the previous champ..ion...No..." Jake runs into his house and grabs a book, which holds records of the Champions of Hearen. He quickly flips to the entry before him and stops. "No...why him?"

Maria tilts her head, "What's wrong? I don't know what you are surprised about."

Jake nearly throws it at her, "It's William Cain Smallwood, Dakall's father. That is who your boss is. He is the one who ordered you guys to carry out your jobs."

Maria blinks, "So what you are telling me is, that his own father commanded us to kill his son's pokemon? That is some fucked up family..." She shakes her head, and looks down at her feet.

Jake turns to his Garchomp, who looks just as shocked as he does. "Fuck...I hope Dakall doesn't know about this. They were always at each other's throats. Except for after the finals in the championship when he congratulated the both of us."

Maria looks back up at Jake, "He actually run into him, five years ago? Whenever we killed his wife's Espeon. He chased us into the cave we were in, and saw us talking to his father. I don't think he realized who it was, but there is that possibility."

Jake almost drops the book, "Wait, what? Fucking hell!" He starts to breath heavily, and holds the book over his head, "Think, think. Anyway, David, the man who attacked me a month ago, is going to the Hoenn Battle Frontier. He was also the man who killed Dakall's Lucario, and they are going to run into each other there. That is not good."

Maria nods, "Yea, that won't be good. If Dakall is anything like his father, than his freak-outs have to be bad. I know David changed his team after your battle with him. I think instead of a Seismotoad, he is using a Mamoswine."

Jake nods, "Alright, that's not good for me. But Dakall can handle him. Fuck." He puts his hands behind his head, and paces around. "Alright, I know someone that would be able to help us, but I have no idea where he could be."

As he says this, a Charizard flies down from the sky and lands beside Maria. The man steps off and stares at her, than back to Jake. "Why are you talking to the enemy? Anyway, Jake. We have gotta talk. I just sa-" Jake holds a hand up to him.

"Blake, long story. But did you know the leader of Team Tectonic is your and Dakall's **father**?" Jake stares the man down.

Blake sighs, and nods. "Yes, I knew from the beginning. You remember the wild pokemon that attacked us in the cave all those years ago? Well, those were his pokemon. He caught them so that the attack would seem random, but I have battled him before. I know what his attack patterns look like." Blake turns to Maria and puts a hand up, "Hey, nice to finally meet you in a friendly conversation, instead of you trying to kill me."

Maria scoffs, "Whatever man, I am just here to talk to Jake. And I will have you know, I am on your side now. I am giving him all the information I know."

Jake goes back to pinching the bridge of his nose, "Shut the fuck up, both of you. So, what were you trying to tell me Blake?"

Blake is reeled back from Jake's words, but goes back to what he was saying. "Yes, I saw Michelle get attacked by one of the Terra Triumvirate." He looks at Maria who is giving him that 'What?' look, "The name we gave you, David, and the Fossil guy. Anyway, she was attacked and would have been defeated if I didn't show up. She was destroyed by him, an ambush attack. You have to tell your allies to stay on their toes when they are alone."

Jake crosses his arms, "Fuck, so the only two that weren't attack were Slade and Elizabeth. This isn't good, if we just keep getting picked off one by one, we will lose."

Maria raises her hand, "Just one, I was supposed to attack Slade, but I kind of tried to seduce him." She smiles at the two, who stare her down. "Alright, jeez, it was an attempt to see if he could remember me. Anyway, point is. They might try to attack Elizabeth to bring you two out, and they will attack and attempt to bring you two down. Just saying." She walks over to her Metagross, and leans against the metal body.

Jake sighs, "Fuck everything! Blake, tell Elizabeth to be careful, and try to stick around Michelle. Those two work well together. Maria, you keep doing what you are going to do. Get us information, then deliver it to Slade. I will contact Slade."

Blake nods and get on his Charizard. The Flame Pokemon takes his trainer to the desired location, leaving Jake and Maria alone. Maria walks over, and picks her belt up, putting it back on. "Is that everything? Can I go now?"

Jake nods, "Get out of here before you raise any suspicions. I don't want you to get caught, and if you feel like you might get caught. Contact me or Slade, we will rush over to help you."

Maria smiles, "Thanks, but Slade already told me he would. See ya later!" She exclaims as she hops on her Metagross, allowing her to take off into the air, and fly back to wherever the base is.

Jake rubs his face, and turns to his pokemon. "What? Go back to training." He tells them as he leans his back against the wall, watching the scene. 'Dakall, we have an unlikely alliance. All that needs to be executed is your side, best of luck.'

 **Vaniville Town, Kalos.**

Serena starts packing for her trip to Hearen. Her neighbor, and childhood friend, Calem is helping her pack. He looks over at her and sighs. "Serena, why are you involving yourself with these people? You have already stopped one evil team, why do you feel the need to fight another? It's because if Dakall isn't it?"

Serena puts a shirt in a suitcase and stops, "He is partially the reason. I was asked by a fellow Champion to assist them. I also have a bad feeling about this." She goes back to packing the suitcase.

Calem sighs, "Why do you still care about Dakall? He left you and got married. For all we know he is a player, and cheats on his wife. Why do you want someone like that?"

This causes Serena to halt all movements. She slowly turns around to her childhood friend, "Calem, you are jealous, I get that. But even though he is married, and has kids, I still love him. You know why? Because he is the greatest guy I have ever met. Better than how you are acting right now."

Calem freezes, "Wh-what? You are chasing after something that is not reachable. Try to grab something attainable. If you do that, than you surely can find happiness."

"Are you telling me what you feel like I need to hear, or are you telling yourself this? That is something I don't understand Calem, you have always tried your best to tell me what is right, and what is wrong. How about you start telling yourself what is right, and what is wrong. Clearly you need it more than me. Please leave so I can finish packing." She turns her back on him so that she can finish packing.

Calem clenches his fists, and walks out. He runs into Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor on the way out. They stop and look at him, trying to find out what is wrong, but he doesn't respond. The three friends look between each other, and frown. The three of them walk up the stairs to Serena's room, and knock on the door. A faint "Come in" in heard. Shauna is the first to walk through, and see Serena sitting on the floor, with her legs tucked into her torso. "Sera, are you ok?" The woman with pig-tails walks over, and puts an arm around her friend, sitting beside her.

Serena shakes her head, "No, I just told off Calem, and I have no idea if he would ever talk to me again. I am a horrible friend."

Shauna shakes her head, "You are not a horrible friend. You know Calem, he is quick to become jealous. Remember how you would always beat him in battle when we were younger, and he would always be upset when you won? He was jealous of your strength, and I guess that is why he fell in love with you. But then Dakall showed up and helped you out when you needed it, which upset Calem. He has always been filled with jealousy, you just need to accept that fact." Shauna waves off Tierno and Trevor, so that she can do this alone. The pair nod and make their way to Calem.

Serena looks over at Shauna, "Can I ask you a question Shauna?"

Shauna nods, "Go ahead, Sera. You can ask me anything."

Serena nods, "What is the best course of action for me right now? Should I stay here with my friends, or go assist my fellow Champion and his Region?"

Shauna blinked, and thought about this for a minute before replying. "Well, I think you should do what ever you think is the best action. You have always wanted to help people, ever since I could remember, and plus the man you love lives in Hearen. But you should also listen to what, all, your friends think is best. I am sure Tierno, and Trevor will agree with me. But Calem doesn't want you to go, because of Dakall. This is the one time I will ever say this, don't listen to us. Listen to your heart, and I am sure you will do the correct thing. Come on, let's finish packing for your trip." She nudges her friend, and gets up.

Serena smiles as she gets up to finish packing. "Shauna, how did you know what I was going to pick?"

Shauna giggles, "It is because we have been together for a long time. I know that when you make a promise, you don't hold back on it. Now be quiet and pack." The two woman giggle and finish packing.

Outside of Serena's window, there is a cloaked figure being held up by a Yanmega. The man pulls out a Pokegear and calls an unknown number, "The plan is proceeding accordingly." He tucks the Pokegear back into his sleeve, and flies off.

* * *

 _You know, I am curious to who you guys think the Cloaked Man is. I want theories about everything! Anyway, you know the drill, favorite, review, do all of these amazing things, so I can get nothing from it!_

 _-Smallwood._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry about this chapter being a little later than normal. I was busy doing things that cam up at work. Anyway, next is Slade's team._

 _Ra (Blaziken): Lvl 90, Naughty Nature, Ability is Blaze._

 _Doom (Houndoom): Lvl 89, Rash Nature, Ability is Flash Fire._

 _Miles (Ninetails): Lvl 85, Modest Nature, Ability is Drought._

 _Vulcan (Camerupt): Lvl 80, Bashful Nature, Ability is Solid Rock._

 _Valor (Talonflame): Lvl 87, Hasty Nature, Ability is Flame Body._

 _Lumos (Chandelure): Lvl 84, Modest Nature, Ability is Flame Body._

 _-Smallwood_

* * *

 **Hander City, Hearen.**

Jake is leaning against a wall at the airport, waiting for Serena to fly in. He checks his watch, and taps his foot. "Where is she?" He puts his wrist down, and spots a figure approach him. He kicks himself off of the wall once he realizes it is who he was waiting for. "Took you long enough. How was your flight?"

Serena sighs, "It was tiring, the food sucked, and I was sitting next to a crying child. Other than that, it was nice. Here, I got you something." She digs into her hand-bag and pulls out a small stone, she holds it out for him to take. "A mega stone for Gengar."

Jake looks at the stone, grabbing it, and putting it away for later. "Thanks, now. Once we get back to my hometown we can begin training. How does that sound?"

Serena groans and calls out her Gogoat, sitting on it. "I am soooo tired, can we just wait a day? I know you want to get ready to fight these guys as soon as possible, but please don't be like Dakall. That is like, one of the few things I don't like about him. He always wanted to train."

Jake scratches the back of his head, "Alright, I guess we can wait a day. I don't have any spare rooms in my house, but Dakall's house is not being used currently. Would you like to us-"

Serena never gave him time to finish as she hops off of the Mount Pokemon. Gat looks at his trainer and sighs. "Of course! I would love to see what Dakall's house is like. Do you know how long he would be gone, or when he is coming back?"

Jake's jaw almost drops to the floor. He straightens himself up, "No, he will be back when he is done with what he needs to do in Hoenn. Now, call back your Gogoat, you are causing a scene."

Serena pouts and recalls Gat. "Fine, let's go. I want to get this over with." She straightens herself, and rubs her skirt down. She adjusts her pink fedora, and matching blouse.

Jake nods, and starts walking to the entrance/exit of the airport. Once they make it through the door, there is a call parked outside with a driver waiting for the two. Jake puts Serena's bags into the trunk, and takes the seat next to her. "Take us back to Bellaroz Town, please."

The driver nods, "Will do boss." He pulls out, and starts the drive. "So, miss? Where are you from? You must be pretty important to be met by the Hearen Champion." He looks through the rear-view mirror to look at Serena.

She perks up, "I am the Kalos Champion. I am here to have a meeting with Jake. Us Champions do this every now and then, just to brief about the status in the Regions."

Jake raises a brow at her explanation, 'Good call.' He sighs, "Yea, I need to meet up with the other Champions at some point. I figured Serena would be the best one to meet with first, because she isn't as stubborn as the others."

Serena giggles, "Yea well, I try not to be that stubborn. Look at who trained me, and how stubborn he is. Do you really think it would be good to have multiples of him?"

Jake chuckles, "Yea, it would be really bad to have multiple Dakalls. Although, having his combat strength would be good. Wouldn't you agree, Eric?"

The driver doesn't respond for a second, before speaking up. "Oh, sorry wait did you say?" He looks back at them through the mirror once again.

Jake sighs, "You know, Eric is a great listener. If you want to try to impersonate him, I recommend you pick up his habits."

The man grumbles slightly and signals that he is pulling off the road. Once they make it to the side of the road, he gets out and stares the duo down. "So, Jake. How did you figure it out, how did you know I wasn't your driver?"

Jake grins, "I told Eric the plans for today before we left. He knew I was picking Serena up at the airport. You had no idea who she was. Now, who are you?"

The man reaches for a poke-ball, but can't move his hands. He looks up and quickly finds a water blade at his neck. Serena steps out of the vehicle with an empty poke-ball. "Go on, tell us Or, should I just have Nin take that mask you have off? I think he would like that, since you and your friends threaten the peace of this wonderful and beautiful region, and not to mention the man I love."

The man squints at Serena, "Tsk, and here I thought you were just a ditz. I had no idea you where this good, but how good would it look if a Champion threatens the life of a citizen? Because that is what I feel like is happening now."

Serena walks over to him, and a second pokemon appears from behind her. The pokemon is a bipedal feline pokemon, with it's ears folded down. The pokemon walks up to the man, and twitches it's ears, causing the man to flinch. "Let me tell you something about this pokemon. It's Meowstic, the Constraint Pokemon. It keeps it's ears folded down like this, because if it doesn't it releases psychic energy that can destroy a ten-ton truck. Now, unless you tell me what you want with Dakall's friends and family, and what you are doing here, the force would be unleashed on you." Serena stands there, staring at the man with a cold, heartless look. Jake shivers slightly when he sees her face.

The man chuckles, but a bead of sweat falls down his face, hitting the water blade. "You wouldn't because you would hurt your Greninja."

Serena shrugs, "Psychic moves wouldn't harm it, because he is part Dark. Huh, see how that changes things. Now, tell me what I want to know."

The man damn near pisses himself as the blade pushes further against his neck. "Alright, fine. The name is Anthony, I am just a low level grunt tasked with trying to dispose of you two. The boss wants to scare Dakall so that he won't interfere I had no idea it was going to be you two Champions, I promise. Also, the man who was supposed to drive you, I knocked him out in the bathroom was he was taking a dump."

Serena looks at Greninja, who tightens the grip around the human. She nods, and the Ninja Frog releases the man, who falls to the ground. She returns her two pokemon back to their poke-balls and nods, "Good. Thank you for telling me that. You are free to go tell your boss what happened here today. Come on Jake, we are flying to your town." She calls out her Charizard, who starts to pick his trainer's luggage out.

Jake blinks at the harsh way to get information, but calls out Shadow. "Wasn't that a bit harsh? You threatened his life. Also, what about my driver?"

Serena gets on her Charizard, "Not to worry, I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to have Mesti hit him with a blast that would just knock him unconscious, and Nin's blade was dull. Your driver will find his way here, I made sure that would happen. Come on, let's go." The Flame Pokemon flaps it's wings, and ascends into the air.

Jake pats his Noivern, who flies up into the air. He flies ahead so that he can lead them to Bellaroz, 'Dakall, she is stronger than I thought, and she trusts her pokemon a lot. I am glad you met her all those years ago, she will be a great help. Let's hope she will be enough.'

 **Battle Frontier, Hoenn.**

Dakall steps off of the boat that brought him to the Frontier. He looks around, attempting to spot the Pyramid, so that he can challenge that first. Off in the distance he can spot the outline of the tip of the facility. He grins and runs off to the reception area, then straight there. It takes him a good bit to reach the facility, and he stands there, in awe. He grins and clenches his fist. "Pyramid King Brandon, I will defeat you, and enlist your help! I can't wait!"

Harsh chuckling is heard behind Dakall, which causes him to look behind him. His face widens in shock as he faces down a man wearing a uniform for Team Tectonic. "Well, if it isn't the Iron Wall. It is a pleasure to see you here, sort of. I heard that you were in the Kalos Region last, I wondered what brought you, but now I know. Looks like we are wanting the same thing." The man pulls out two poke-balls and brings out his Tyranitar and Rhyperior. Once the Armor Pokemon and the Drill Pokemon hit the ground, he hits the key stone on his belt buckle, which emits a light. The Tyranitar mega evolves and roars. "Come on, let's have a double battle. Right here, right now."

Dakall grits his teeth and brings out his Aggron and Ferrothorn. Dakall presses the key stone embedded into his right gauntlet, which emits a light, mega evolving Aggron. "Rono, Iron Head on Tyranitar. Thorn, Seed Bomb on Rhyperior." The Iron Armor Pokemon throws it's head at the Tyranitar, which struggles to keep it at bay. The Thorn Pod Pokemon launches seeds out of the spikes in it's armor, at the Drill Pokemon.

David grins, "Good! Let's have a test to see who has the better defense! Your Iron Wall, or my Earthen Shield! Tyranitar, Payback. Rhyperior, Drill Run." Mega Tyranitar lifts an arm into the arm, and crashes it down on Aggron, causing it to waiver, but doesn't budge. Rhyperior charges at the Ferrothorn, drill spinning ready to make contact on impact. Ferrothorn doesn't move and inch, but takes the hit. It wobbles a little, but corrects it self. On the other hand, Rhyperior falls over, knocked out. "What?!"

Dakall chuckles, "Thorn here is doing what I need him to do. Sit still, and bait them into an attack. It is one of the hardest to take out on my team, if we are in an area where there is green. Finish that Tyranitar off! Autotomize, then Iron Head once more!" Mega Aggron tosses the Mega Tyranitar off of it so it can get free. Once it is free, it sheds off some armor, gaining increased speed. It dashes behind the Armor Pokemon, and slams it's horns into it's back, quickly knocking it out. "This Aggron has been with me for a little over twenty years now. We have had to adapt multiple different fighting styles to deal with dick-heads like you." Dakall walks over to David, and holds him up by the shirt. "Why are you here?! Why must you guys always be in my way?! WHY DID YOU KILL SUCCESSOR?!" Dakall brings his right fist back and rears it back.

However, before he could bring it down on David's face, a voice erupts behind Dakall, "WHAT IS GOING ON OUTSIDE OF MY FACILITY?!" Dakall turns around to find the Pyramid King standing there, with crossed arms, and pissed off.

David quickly gets free of Dakall's grip and looks to Brandon. "Oh, Mr. Brandon, please you gotta help me. This man just decided to attack me for no reason, I don't know why, I did nothing wrong to him at all."

Dakall stands there, looking between the two. He turns to Brandon, "Pyramid King, you have to listen to me. He is not who he seems. He is a member of Team Tectonic, and he wants to change the world, but first he needs your Titans for that. Look, he is even wearing their uniform!" Dakall points at David's chest but doesn't see the emblem of Team Tectonic.

Brandon calls over the police force, and points to Dakall. "Take him, I need to question him later." He turns to the crowd that has gathered nearby, "Everyone! Please disperse yourselves right now! Nothing has happened, this is all apart of the Battle Frontier to show how quickly we would react to this situation!" With the last of his words, the crowd disperses. Brandon walks over to David with an extended hand, "Sorry about this mess."

David takes the hand, with a hidden smirk. "No, it is all ok. I was just surprised at the sudden attack by that man, I have never seen him before in my life." David stands up with the help of Brandon.

Brandon nods, "Alright, but first I have to tell the rest of the Brains about what happened here." He goes to fish out the device he uses to contact them, but turns to David before that. "Oh right, why did he mention something about my Titans? Why does Team Tectonic nee-" His words are interrupted by a cloaked figure, knocking him out with a hand to the back of the neck.

David dusts himself off, and reaches for Brandon's poke-balls. "I hate acting so much. Why couldn't we have just taken the both of them out while we had the chance?" He returns his Tyranitar and Rhyperior to their balls, as he looks at the Titans.

The Hooded Man shrugs, "Our target was the Pyramid King, not Dakall. Quickly, before the rest of the Brains show up." And just like that, the wings of a Yanmega appear behind the man, and lift him up into the sky.

David calls out his Flygon, getting on it, and flying off. As David flies away, one of the balls containing a Titan, falls out of the sky, into the Frontier somewhere.

 **Verdanturf Town, Hoenn.**

Lahnun is sitting in the Contest Hall, waiting for the next segment of contests to start. She looks at the poke-ball containing her Lopunny. "We can do this Lope, and I trust that Dakall can conquer the Battle Frontier." She nods and looks at the T.V. to find the most unsettling news she can find.

"This just in, we have a report about a Hearen Elite Four member, Dakall Smallwood, was taken into custody in front of the Battle Pyramid. Reports say that he forced a trainer into battle, and almost assaulted the man. We are currently investigating more into this stor- Hold on, give me a second." The reporter holds a hand up to her ear and nods, "New information came in. The Pyramid King Brandon was found knocked out, and with his pokemon missing. We have no idea if this is a coincidence or not, but we will find out more. Until then, stay safe." It cuts to commercial once she finishes.

Lahnun sits there, stunned with, her eyes widened, and hands starting to quake. She doesn't hear the contest she is participating in get called, until the last second. She quickly stands up, and runs out, calling out her Unfezant. The Proud Pokemon picks her up by the shoulders and flies it's trainer off to the Battle Frontier. 'Dakall, what are you doing? You promised me you wouldn't get in trouble.'

 **Route 110, Hoenn.**

As she flies over to the Battle Frontier, she almost runs into a man with a Yanmega on his back. The man glares at Lahnun, but keeps flying by. She inspects the Yanmega and blinks, "Wait... That Yanmega looks familiar, I swear I have seen someone with a similar pokemon. No, now isn't the time, I have to bail my idiotic husband out." She whistles, which causes her Unfezant to continue her route to the Frontier.

The man with the Yanmega stops in the air, and turns to look at Lahnun. A man on a Flygon flies up right next to him, "Why did you stop? Someone you know?"

The smaller man with the bug type nods, "Yea, but it doesn't matter. Let's hurry up so that we can get on the plane and head to Sinnoh, our plans are almost done, and I have to work with you until they are over."

The man on the Flygon nods, "Alright, let's go." The two men nod, and fly down to Slateport City, where the airplane is going to take off from.

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Jake and Serena just arrive to the town, and dismount their Flying types. "Alright, if you want, you can go ahead and dumb your stuff off at Dakall's, and you can come eat with me and my wife." Jake starts walking to his house.

Serena nods, "Sure, thanks!" Her and her Charizard, take the human's suitcases into the empty house, and she puts them on the living room's floor. Serena begins to walk around the house, looking at old family photos, and smiling warmly at the happiness Dakall has found. She walks up the stairs and finds three rooms, two for the kids, and one for the parents. Serena reluctantly places her hand on the door knob to Dakall's room, but she opens it anyway. When she opens it, she is shocked to find that it is actually pretty normal. "Hmm, I thought there would be a lot more pieces of metal hanging on the wall." She starts to examine it more closely and smiles as she finds a picture of the married couple at a beach, with a Lucario and Espeon beside them. "This must be before her Espeon died." She rubs her hand across the glass before, deciding to leave to go to Jake's house. She walks back there, and knocks on the door, which Jake answers.

"Ah, come in. I imagined that you were touring the house." He steps out of the way of the door, and invites Serena inside. He walks over to the couches in the living room, and turns the T.V. on. When he does, he opens it to the news.

"This just in, we have a report about a Hearen Elite Four member, Dakall Smallwood, was taken into custody in front of the Battle Pyramid in the Hoenn Region. Reports say that he forced a trainer into battle, and almost assaulted the man. We are currently investigating more into this stor- Hold on, give me a second." The reporter holds a hand up to her ear and nods, "New information came in. The Pyramid King Brandon was found knocked out, and with his pokemon missing. We have no idea if this is a coincidence or not, but we will find out more. Until then, stay safe."

Jake almost drops the remote, mouth hangs low in shock. Serena's hands cover up her mouth, while Becky is just as dazed as the others. Serena is the first to speak up, "Oh no, we have to do something! We have to go there and get him out!" She begins to exit out the door, when Jake grabs one of her arms.

"No, we leave this up to Lahnun to handle him. The only one who can deal with him at this point is her, and I can't make any promises. I have a feeling this has something to do with Team Tectonic. That is why Dakall almost beat him right in the middle of the Battle Frontier. Just let the people in Hoenn handle it, we have our own mission to do. This is what Dakall would want." Jake releases his grip on her arm, hopefully helping her understand.

Serena nods, and closes the door. She makes her way to the couch to wait for the food with Jake. It takes a short while for Becky to finish everything up, and the trio eats their lunch. A feeling of uneasiness feeling their guts, and not letting them eat a whole lot.

Once they are full, Serena dismisses herself back to Dakall's house. Once she gets in, she takes her suitcases to Dakall's room, and gets on the bed without changing. She curls up, and digs her face into the side of the bed she assumed he slept on. She takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes, all while her right hand traces down her abdomen, down to her groin. She spends the rest of the night, sleeping, after a quick masturbation session.

* * *

 _Fun stuff when the MC gets arrested, amirite? Anyway, I was debating if I should go full lemon with the masturbation session, but I decided against it. Let me know if you guys want to see that stuff, then I will put it in, but if you don't then I won't. That simple, I wrote this as a drama, and if you guys want smut, SO BE IT! I will make my fans happy! Hope you enjoyed, favorite, review, and share this story with your friends!_

 _-Smallwood_


	12. Chapter 12

_So, I got an interesting Chapter here for you guys. It is the longest chapter, now my favorite chapter, and hopefully hit you guys when you don't expect it. So, this next team I am going over is Lahnun's Team, the one we don't see much of._

 _Lope (Lopunny): Lvl 65, Adamant Nature, Ability is Cute Charm, Mega Evolves, Female._

 _Fez (Unfezent): Lvl 60, Jolly Nature, Ability is Super Luck, Male._

 _Voir (Gardevoir): Lvl 64, Modest Nature, Ability is Synchronize, Female._

 _Cheri (Infernape): Lvl 60, Hasty Nature, Ability is Iron Fist, Female._

 _Tan (Miltank): Lvl 61, Relaxed Nature, Ability is Scrappy, Female._

 _Lux (Luxray): Lvl 63, Naive Nature, Ability is Intimidate, Male._

 _-Smallwood._

* * *

 **Battle Frontier, Hoenn.**

Dakall sits there, in cuffs, sitting in front of a table. "Alright, real funny jackasses. If there is any sort of camera in the area, you would understand what happened. I am innocent, he challenged me to a battle, and I won. That simple." The door to the room opens, and the Factory Head Noland, steps in. "Finally, someone who understands sense."

Noland glares at Dakall, and sits opposite of him, "Alright, tell me what you are doing here in the Battle Frontier, and I want the truth. I might just let you go, if you tell the truth."

Dakall sighs, "Well, you see. I picked up on the hunch that Team Tectonic, the guys terrorizing my region, would try to use the Titans to awaken their boss, Regigigas. So, I asked my mentor to research on where they could be. He told me that they are with the Pyramid King, so I came here in an attempt to ask him to go into hiding, or to split up the Titans. As I was in front of the Pyramid, that man approached me,challenged me to a battle, and I beat him. He is a member of the team destroying my region, so I had to battle him. At the end, when I walked up to him and started asking questions. I ended up snapping because that man killed my Lucario, the pokemon that has been with me ever since I was a little kid. That was when Brandon walked out, and arrested me."

Noland stares blankly, holding his chin in his hands. "Well, I have to believe you on the fact about your Lucario dying. So I believe you." He pulls out a manila folder and tosses it in front of Dakall. "Look at this, it happened after you got carried away."

Dakall looks at the folder, reluctantly opening it. Inside the folder are pictures from a camera spotting a man in a cloak, knocking Brandon out. The duo take his Titans and fly off. Dakall chuckles, "Of fucking course. And I bet people are blaming me for it?"

Noland shakes his head, "No, everyone says you were taken away when that happened. However we found this." He fishes through his coat and brings out a poke-ball. "It's Brandon's ball."

Dakall looks at the ball, and grins. "So, this means that they can't continue with their plan. That's good, I like it." The ball rolls over, and lands in Dakall's lap. He looks at Noland and shrugs, "I guess he wants to join me to get his brothers back."

Noland smirks, "I guess so. You are free to go. We are contacting the Frontier Head in Sinnoh, asking for help tracking these guys down. There is also someone who wants to see you, but first, let me remove those cuffs." Noland gets up, and walks over to Dakall, once he reaches him he takes the hand-cuffs off, and walks out, allowing the next person in.

Dakall rubs his wrists as he looks at the newcomer in the room. He smiles happily and runs over to her, embracing her in a hug. "Lah, I am so glad to see you!"

Lahnun gives him the biggest hug, "I am as well. Well, sort of, I had to skip out on a contest to come here. That shows you how much I love you." They lean back from each other, and passionately kiss. The groans from the Frontier Brains fill the room.

Dakall breaks the kiss, and grins at the Brains. "Don't be mad you guys can't get any." They all give him the middle-finger, except for the Palace Maven Spenser. Dakall places the ball on his belt, with the rest of his team. He kisses Lahnun once more quickly, "Alright, let's go back home."

Lahnun raises a brow, "Are you sure? Shouldn't we stop them in Sinnoh?"

Dakall shakes his head, "We are already halting their plans as of now. We just need to stop them where it hurts. I have someone investigating their base right now, so that will help." With that, Dakall takes his wife's hands, and exits the building. The pair walk over to the ferry, and ride that back to Slateport City, so that they can get on the plane back to Hearen.

 **Youst Town, Hearen.**

Slade steps out of his shower, towel wrapped around his waist, and makes his way back to his room to get changed. When he walks into his room, he is however shocked to see who is there. "Maria! What did I say about you entering my house?!"

Maria stands up from the bed she was sitting on, "You said not to enter it without your permission, but you were busy taking a shower, so I let myself in. Sorry~" She flutters her eyelashes, and smiles sheepishly.

Slade groans, "Just leave so I can get changed." He brings out his Blaziken, who carries her out for good measure. "Ra, you are a life-saver." Ra gives a thumbs up, while Maria struggles in his arms.

Slade changes in peace, and once he is done, he steps out to where Maria is. He sits down on his couch, and looks at her. "So, what are you doing here?"

Maria shrugs, "I just wanted to see you, and I also have good news. Kind of?" She winces at that last bit.

Slade raises a brow, "Let me hear it, then I can tell Jake."

Maria tries her best not to make eye contact, "Well, Dakall ran into David and another head trainer of Team Tectonic, in the Battle Frontier. Buuuut, Dakall was arrested for destroying David in battle, and almost beating his face in. The managed to subdue Pyramid King Brandon and take his Titans, although the public doesn't know that. Also, it was all on the news. Maybe you would know if you actually watched it."

Slade takes a minute to process this information, "So, Dakall, beat David, but still didn't manage to stop their plan of taking the Titans? What kind of shit is this? I expected more from him."

Maria shrugs, "He couldn't help it, the public was turned against him. He did what he could, but there are more bodies in the public than us. Oh, and Serena is here. You know, the Kalos Champion. She is here on Jake's request, so it might be a good idea to go train with them."

Slade rubs his chin, "It would be good, and I will be able to go against that Greninja of hers, which I really want to do. Wait, what are you doing out of the base right now? Shouldn't you be back there, working?"

Maria scratches her cheek with her right pointer finger, while looking away. "Well, you see. I am supposed to be on patrol, and I decided to see my favorite person while doing it."

Slade face-palms, "Alright, I get it, but please don't be in trouble. I don't know what I would do if you would get caught helping us." Slade stands up and walks to the door to let her out, but realizes what he said. He blushes hard and looks to Maria, who isn't look at him. "Waitwaitwait, I didn't mean it that way. I was just saying I don't if I should go assist you or not..." He trails off, rubbing the back of his head.

Maria slowly stands up, and walks over to Slade. She wraps her arms around his body, and digs her face deep into his chest. "I don't care, you made me happy." She mumbles into it, all adorable like.

Slade blushes some more, and pushes her away, "Alright, I get it, but go. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Maria nods, and walks out the door, looking back and smiling at him. "Thanks Slade, you are amazing." She whistles, summoning her Metagross, which takes her away.

Slade closes the door, and Ra stares at his trainer, with crossed arms. Slade puts his hands in the air, "Whoa, why are you getting upset with me? That is a dick move, Ra. I raised you better." The Blaziken shakes it's head, walking over to it's trainer and placing a hand on his shoulder. The Blaze Pokemon nods, to signify that he approves. Slade squints at his pokemon, "You are an asshole." The pair chuckles, and Slade lays down on his couch, 'What has gotten into me lately?' He thinks to himself, as he drifts into a mid-day nap.

 **S.S. Tidal, Hoenn.**

Dakall is sitting at the table in his cabin, with a small device showing the camera footage from Noland. He rubs his temples as he examines the footage, "Come on Dakall, you have been dealing with these guys for five years now, you should know something." He groans out as he watches the wings appear behind the cloak, of the cloaked guy. He looks at the wings closely, "Those are Yanmega wings, so that must mean, that either they have a Bug expert, or someone just using a Yanmega." Dakall sets the device down and makes a call to Jake, "Jake, it's me Dakall. I am out of custody, and on the way to the airport in Slateport to head back with Lahnun."

Jake speaks up from the other end, "Alright, glad to know you aren't in too much trouble. I swear Serena almost collapsed in worry." The voice chuckles, and a voice belonging to a woman yells at him.

Dakall blinks, "Wait, Serena is there? You called her over, I know you did. I wanted her to not get caught into this problem, but now she is because of you." Dakall pinches the bridge of his nose, "Fucking hell, alright."

"Also, Nasher and Garrett are up now. They should be at their gyms fighting against challengers. The tournament is coming up soon. I hope we don't have to delay it anytime soon. It would be nice if there were a lot of tough trainers."

Dakall chuckles, "Yea, I would like to see my possible battlers. This means that we have to end this soon, or else we will be disappointing a lot of trainers." Dakall yawns, and takes a sip of his afternoon coffee, he has been in custody yo, he needs it. "Alright, I need to make another call, catch you later."

"Yea, see you later Dakall, take care man." They both hang up.

Dakall goes through the Pokegear and finds the name, Noland. He rings it and makes contact with the Brain. "Hey Noland, do you think you can send me a list of trainers who came to the island? If you can, that would help increase the speed of my search."

The voice on the other end hums in thought, "I can, I just need to access the guest list. Give me a moment." There are sounds of a keyboard clicking, that are replaced by Noland's voice. "Alright I got them, you should be receiving them, now. There you go, sent."

Dakall looks on the tablet and smiles, "Thanks Noland, take care, and make sure Brandon is ok for me." Dakall hangs up and begins looking at the list. He scrolls through and finds the name David Morrison, 'So that must be the guy who attacked me. But who is this Drake Fortune? Reports say that they came in together, so that might be him.' He rubs his eyes, and leans against the chair. "Ugggh, I am thinking about this too much. I hate this!"

Lahnun walks back in the living quarters, after taking a shower. A towel wrapped around her body. She walks up to her husband, and wraps her arms around him, leaning her chest on his back. "Take a break from work, and come join me in the bed. I promise I can make you feel better." She seductively spoke into his ear.

Dakall grin, and rubs his hands across her arms. "You know, I would, but isn't this supposed to me your time of the month?" Lahnun looks speechless at the fact that he can almost identify that shit, "What? I pay attention to the woman I love."

Lahnun drops her arms, and walks back to the bed. She puts her hands together, and looks down. "Honey, I haven't had my period in awhile, I might be carrying." She looks up to Dakall, who has the most blank expression. "Dakall, are you ok?"

Dakall finally blinks, after like a minute. "Wait, you might be pregnant?" Dakall walks over to the bed, and sits beside her. He takes one of her hands in his, and rubs the back of it with his thumb. "I don't know how to feel. Yea, I am excited over the fact that we might have another kid, but now is definitely not the best time." The dream he had back in Kalos flashes in his mind once more, which causes him to grab his face.

Lahnun looks over and starts to worry. "Honey?! Are you ok? Hold on, let me get you some medicine!" She goes to get up, but a hand by Dakall stops her, by grabbing her arm.

Dakall looks up at her, with a pained expression. "Lahnun, I don't want you to be in Hearen until this is over. I promise I will protect the region so that we can raise the kids in peace. Stay here in Hoenn, and pursue your taste of con...tests..." Dakall could barely get out the rest of his words as he collapses off of the bed.

Lahnun yells out for him, but no words can be heard by him. She runs over to the wall, picking up the phone, and calling for the doctors. Dakall's vision gets blurrier, until he loses consciousness.

 **Hospital in Slateport City, Hoenn.**

Lahnun sits at the bed-side of her sleeping husband. She holds his hand in hers, and looks at the door when it opens. In come two figures she hasn't seen before, a man and a woman. The man quickly spots the contest pass, poking out of Lahnun's bag, and becomes excited. "Oh miss, is that a contest pass I see?! Well, this is your lucky day, because my name is Ruby, and I have all the ribbons in the Hoenn Region! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The man drops to one knee, and shows off all the pictures he has of his pokemon, and their ribbons.

The woman walks over, and hits him upside the head. "Sorry about him, he gets too excited about contests, my name is Sapphire, I am the Champion of this region, nice to meet you." She extends a hand out to shake, which Lahnun takes.

Lahnun draws her hand back, "So, why are you guys here? I don't think Dakall has ever mentioned you two before, then again, he does a lot that I don't know about."

Sapphire smirks over at Ruby, who is adjusting his glasses and hat. "Well, the Frontier Brains filled us in on what happened. So, we decided to come over and assist in any way possible."

Lahnun shakes her head, "Thanks, but we don't need help. Too be honest, my Region's Elite Four, and Champion are struggling against Team Tectonic. So, I don't know if you guys could do it."

Sapphire places a hand on Lahnun's shoulder, "You might be surprised, but we put an end to Team Magma and Team Aqua's schemes, and we saved the world from a meteor. I think we can handle a couple of bad guys. Also Ruby might not seem like it, but he is probably one of the strongest trainers of this region."

Ruby shakes his head, "I am not! I want to show off my Pokemon's beauty, cuteness, smarts, toughness, and coolness in all contests around the globe!" He strikes a dazzling pose, that somehow produces sparkles.

Sapphire face-palms, "Again, sorry about him, but please, we would like to help. We know what it is like to have a regional crisis."

Lahnun thinks it over, and is about to say something, when she feels a hand grab her arm. She looks down and sees Dakall starting to open his eyes. "Babe, don't accept their help. These two have already done too much, and they need to take a break. I can handle this." He grits his teeth as he tries to get up, but falls back down.

Lahnun places her hands on his left arm, "Honey, I can't let you keep going on like this, you are already weak enough as is."

Ruby pushes his glasses back up his nose, "No, he is right. We shouldn't concern ourselves with the affairs of another Region. I know what it is like to have the people I love, and care about in danger, and I don't want it to happen again." He looks over at Sapphire, who blushes a little.

Sapphire looks away from Ruby, "I know, it's I figured that they might want help." She looks back to Ruby, "Alright, let's go. I bet Brendan is worried about us."

Ruby nods, "OK." He turns to Lahnun and Dakall, "We will let you two figure this out, without help. That is the best way to get past this stuff." He takes hold of one of Sapphire's hands, and leads her out the door.

Lahnun turns to Dakall once they leave, "Dakall, we need help, why can't you see that? Is your ego really that big, that you think you can handle everything by yourself?"

Dakall sighs weakly, "It's not about my ego, it's about the fact I would be endangering more people than needed. I want to try to minimize the casualties as much as possible, and I want to keep those I love save. That is why I want you to stay here."

Lahnun shakes her head, "No, I won't leave you. You have worked yourself to exhaustion, when did you last sleep? Tell me, I need to know." Anger is mixing with sadness in her voice.

Dakall goes to grab Lahnun's hand, but she moves it away before he could. "The last time I slept a full night, was the night before I battled Serena in Kalos. After that, I have been sleeping for an hour to three a night."

Lahnun's mouth hangs open once she finds out the truth, "You have not been sleeping for over a month?! This is why you fainted! Why is this the case?! Tell me... please..." Her eyes start to water, because this it the first time they fought in forever.

Dakall grabs at his bed-sheet, but can't make a fist. "I have been having nightmares, about the fight against their boss. Jake, Slade, Serena, and more importantly you, were all defeated and beaten bloody. But, I have been having one recurring dream, that showed up once again when you told me you might be pregnant. A Sableye is commanded to kill me, but a woman wearing a mask jumps in the way, and dies for me. The mask falls off, but I could never see the face of the woman. I just get so scared that it is you... I need to train to become stronger, I need to be able to save everyone." A tear falls down his eye, once he finishes telling the story.

Lahnun starts to cry more, tears staining the sheets, "Dakall, we are not that weak, we can defend ourselves. I don't want you to fight this alone, you need us. You are strong enough, if you keep pushing yourself, you will just die of exhaustion, and have you thought of what that would do to our kids, to me? I don't know what I would do if you were to die... You are my everything, and I can't lose you, ever." She leans down and kisses him on the lips, arms wrap around his neck, as she starts to cry into his shoulder. "Never leave me Dakall, I need you by my side forever."

Dakall wraps his arms around his crying wife's body, and holds her. He places his face into her hair, and kisses the top of her head. "I will never leave you, ever. I love you too much to leave you and the kids alone." He rubs her back, releasing the most tears he ever has, all while thinking about that one nightmare, over and over again.

 **Outside the Hospital, Slateport City, Hoenn.**

Slade walks up to the hospital doors, with his hands tucked in his jean pockets. He sighs and walks in, asking where the room for Dakall was. The nurse at the directory tells him the way, and writes the room number on a sticky note, giving it to him. As Slade walks through the halls, he thinks about how this happened.

 _Slade is napping on his couch, when his Pokegear gets a call, causing him to jump awake. He looks over at the device, and groans. He picks it up, "What Ruby?"_

 _The voice on the other end chuckles, "Why are you so upset? I bet you were taking a nap. Anyway, your buddy, Dakall, is hospitalized here in Slateport City. Me and Sapphire just went to speak to him, and he is as stubborn as you say. I want you to see him, he needs a friend, and it seems like his wife isn't helping that much."_

 _Slade rubs the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I will go. Do you have fast transport for me getting there, or do I have to fly on a plane?"_

 _"I have that planned out, just wait outside your house, and you should be seeing a pokemon that belongs to me. Ride him over here, it would be faster. Ruby, out." The call is ended._

 _Slade does as Ruby said, and waits outside his house, as a pokemon flies down in front of him. Upon closer inspection he can determine it is a Latios, however it is Mega-Evolved. Slade chuckles, "That bastard." He gets on the Eon Pokemon, letting it take him to Slateport._

Slade spots the room and walks through, "Dakall, it's Slade."

A voice speaks from the back of it, weakly. "I am over here."

Slade nods and walks over. When he gets there, he spots an asleep Lahnun next to Dakall, "Is she alright?"

Dakall nods, "Yea, we just had a fight, and this happened. She cried herself to sleep." Dakall points to a chair on the other side, "Come, sit."

Slade nods and sits beside his companion, "So, what happened? I was only given the fact that you were put in the hospital, nothing more."

Dakall sighs, "I fainted from exhaustion, overworked myself. I haven't slept in a month, Slade. I have failed those I care about."

Slade rolls his eyes, "Listen to me, you didn't fail. You are still here, and still kicking. So, take this chance to fix yourself, and make sure this doesn't happen again. You are lucky Jake and Serena didn't find out, I was told by a contact here about what happened."

Dakall leans his head into his pillow. "Yea, I am." He hysterically chuckles, "Want to hear something? Me and Lahnun might be expecting again. It's a funny thing, really. You know, I really wanted another kid, but not now obviously. I just think, that having the chance to bring life into this world, and then bringing them up as the next possible leader, is an amazing thing. I can't wait until you get that chance, so you can experience the torture of raising kids."

Slade chuckles, "Yea, it won't happen for some time, or well, maybe until after this whole ordeal is over. I have something I need to tell you."

Dakall looks over at Slade, "What's up? I am here for you man."

Slade nods, "You see, the woman who was riding the Metagross when you were attacked, well she is a chi-" He could not finish his story as the whole building began shaking.

Lahnun wakes up and look at Dakall, then Slade. She fixes her hair, and sits up straight. "When did you get here? What's happening"

Dakall tries to reach for his ultra-balls, but couldn't. "Dammit, someone is possibly bringing this building down, now that two of Hearen's Elite Four members are here. Rono, come out and shield us!" The ball containing the Iron Armor Pokemon opens up, shooting him out. "Slade, hand me a gauntlet. Slade nods, and hands it to Dakall, who presses the keystone, as the building falls down.

 **Route 110, Hoenn. At the same time.**

Maria is sitting on her Metagross, who is floating in the air. She looks at the hospital through her binoculars and watches the room with Dakall and Lahnun. She smiles as she sees Slade walk into the room. She watches them have a conversation, but it is interrupted by the sound of a distant explosion. She looks at the supports of the hospital, and notice multiple Forretresses self-fainted, "No..." She goes back to the room, and spots Dakall's Aggron come out of it's ball, and then the building falls. Maria looks down at her Metagross, "Go! I need to save them." The Iron Leg Pokemon begins moving over to the hospital. "Please be safe. Who would do this?" As she approaches the hospital, which now is in rubble, her eyes widen and start to tear up. She examines the now destroyed building, hoping for them to show up. "Please, please don't be dead." She clasps her hands together, and can faintly hear the roar of an Aggron. She pats her Metagross, "Help them out, now!" The pokemon responds, by moving debris off, where the roar was heard. Eventually a Mega Aggron raises it's head and looks around, moving off of the three humans it was protecting. "Slade!"

Slade stands up, and looks at the person who called him. When he realizes who it was, he clenches his fists. "You... I thought you were better then this... A hospital, a fucking hospital! How could you?! I thought you were better, I thought you changed! I guess I was wrong... Get away before I change my mind and hunt you down. I don't want to see you ever again!" He shouts in the direction of Maria, who is crying now. A Blaziken appears out it's ultra-ball in Slade's jacket. "Ra, if she isn't gone in one minute, you know what to do." He presses the key stone on his choker, mega evolving the Blaze Pokemon, who reluctantly nods at his trainer's commands. Slade leans down and picks Dakall up, who is weaker than before, "You alright there buddy?"

Dakall opens his eyes, and looks at his Aggron, "Yea, all thanks to Rono. Who knows if we would have lived if it wasn't for him." Lahnun walks over with the rest of Dakall's gear, who takes it. He calls out his other four pokemon, "King, Skar, Thorn, Bastion, and Rono. I need you five to help out with the debris, and look for survivors. Once you remove the metal, give it to Rono, so he can eat it." The five pokemon nods, and start to help remove the rubble. Dakall turns to Maria who is on her Metagross still, crying because of Slade. "You, you assisted in the death of my precious Lucario. Prepare to face the consequences." He removes the last ball on his belt, bringing out the pokemon he is borrowing from Brandon, a gray and black pokemon with seven red circles in a hexagonal position"Registeel, Lock-On, than Focus Blast." The Iron Pokemon uses it's many eyes to allow it's Focus Blast as a guaranteed hit. The Metagross takes the full on blow, and staggers.

Lahnun watches the two men, and widens her eyes. "What are you two doing?! If you think she was the culprit, wouldn't she be attacking right now?! You are attacking a woman who has done nothing wrong!" Lahnun yells at both her husband, and his friend.

Dakall looks at his wife, than to Maria. "You are right, she didn't do anything wrong, now. But don't you remember, she was the one that was responsible for the death of Esp, and Successor. She needs to be brought to justice, or else she will keep with her pokemon killing. That is what Team Tectonic does. Registeel, do it ag-" His words are cut short as he collapses. Registeel looks back, flashing it's eyes, it picks the trainer up, and takes it's temporary trainer to Mauville City.

Slade looks at Maria, then to Lahnun. He clenches his fists and then turns away, "Ra, stand down. Lahnun is right, but I refuse to associate with people that work with killers." He turns to Maria, "I am sorry..." Slade calls out his Talonflame, and recalls his Blaziken. Talonflame takes Slade, and flies him after the Legendary Pokemon.

Maria sits on her Metagross, heartbroken, her eyes wide, and red with tears. Lahnun summons her Unfezent, who takes her into the air. As she passes by Maria, her face frowns, but she looks away. Maria tucks her legs into her chest, and cries into her knees. "Slade..." She mutters that one word, as he Metagross takes her to an inn in Verdanturf town.

Unbeknownst to the four that already left, there is a figure in a cloak, with an Abomasnow beside them. The figure pulls out a Pokegear and contacts a certain man. "Boss, it seems like the Maiden of Iron is no longer on our side, and Dakall has the Legendary Titan of Steel. What are your orders?" A feminine voice echoes into the device.

The voice on the other side speaks up, "Let them be, I will contact David and Drake when they land. You will come back to base, and get rewarded for your job." The woman ends the call, and stuffs the Pokegear back into her coat.

She smirks behind her hood, and calls out Lapras in the water, getting on it with her Abomasnow, "Good, I hated her anyway. That bitch took all the attention with the way she looked, I will kill her if given the chance." The Transport Pokemon takes her to the dock in Lilycove City.

* * *

 _I like doing this stuff to characters. Dakall, he is my favorite character, mainly because he is me. So, that is why I have to do these things to him, because I like tormenting myself. I get extreme pleasure from it, does that make me a masochist? Anyway, I just like doing this stuff to any character that I have, and Dakall and Lahnun are two characters I have in multiple universes, and I always torment them. It is just something I like doing. Anyway, you know the deal._

 _-Smallwood_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warning: If you get squeamish with blood, turn back now. This is where I am stepping into the Rated M section._**

 _So, that warning is fully needed for this chapter, and soon to be in the coming chapters. Anyway, fun stuff this chapter. The team I am doing today, is Michelle's team._

 _Sylveon: Lvl 85, Sassy Nature, Ability is Pixilate._

 _Shiny Umbreon: Lvl 85, Docile Nature, Ability is Synchronize._

 _Zoroark: Lvl 80, Rash Nature, Ability is Illusion._

 _Absol: Lvl 83, Adamant Nature, Ability is Super Luck, Mega Evolves._

 _White Flower Florges: Lvl 80, Calm Nature, Ability is Flower Veil._

 _Azumarill: Lvl 83, Naughty Nature, Ability is Huge Power._

* * *

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Jake sits down and turns on the evening news, 'Time for some shitty stories, trying to put blame on people that don't need it.' He raises his drink to his mouth, and almost spits the liquid out when he sees the top story.

"Earlier today, a hospital in Slateport City was bombed. There was twenty-five injured, and five killed. Experts are digging into who the culprits are, but we have exclusive footage for you guys. It seems that there were three trainers that emerged from the rubble and started attacking a woman on a Metagross. We have reports that two of the three trainers are Elite Four members of the Hearen Region, Slade and Dakall. It is unknown who the woman beside them are. Dakall was administered into the hospital when it was bombed, and he fainted during the battle, and taken away to the hospital in Mauville. Our wishes go to the families affected by this event."

Jake drops the mug he has in his hands, which causes it to shatter on the floor. Becky perks over at the sound of something breaking. "Dear, please be more careful. Is that Lahnun?" Her eyes widen as she looks at the T.V.

Serena comes storming through the door, "Jake! Did you see the news?! I have to go to Hoenn, I don't care what you say!" She goes to run back outside, but is stopped by Romen. She blinks, and turns to Jake, pouting.

Jake leans back into the couch, and sighs hard. "Dakall... What have you gotten yourself into this time? I hope you are alright, old friend..." He places his arm on his forehead, and stares at the ceiling, but his actions are cut short as his and Serena's Pokegear for Champions are ringing. Jake answers, "Jake of Hearen. Who is this?"

The voice on the other side is almost in panic, "Jake, it's Sapphire. I know Serena is over there, so let her in on this. I am pretty sure you saw the news, but I know more to it. Team Tectonic was behind it, and they are probably after Dakall's life. For some reason he has Registeel with him, and they need that for their plans. Me and Ruby are working over here, to hopefully find something out, best of luck to you two." She hangs up, leaving the two Champions shocked.

Serena blinks, "They, want to kill Dakall...? And how did he get his hands on Registeel, where are the others if he has one of them?! Jake! We have to do something, if we don't they might try to kill Dakall again, do you really want that to happen to your best friend?!" She goes back to leave through the front door, but Romen is still standing there. She looks up at the Mach Pokemon, "Move! I don't have time for this!" The Garchomp crosses it's arms, and shakes it's head.

Jake pinches the bridge of his nose, "This isn't good... We know that they are after Dakall, but we are not close to him. They probably shut off all transport to Hoenn, at least into Slateport. We need to stay here, that is the important thing. Dakall wants us to keep investigating on our end, and that is what we will do. Serena, I need you to not let your feelings take over until we hear from him. I ask this of you, please."

Serena stares at Jake, who is just as shocked as herself. She looks down with clenches fists, hair hanging over her face. "Alright, I will do what you say. I will try to be as calm as possible, even though Dakall is trying to be killed. I need to sleep, this is too much." She attempts to run past Jake's Garchomp again, this time succeeding. She runs straight for Dakall's house, hand covering up her mouth, as tears slowly slide down her face.

Jake sighs at Serena, "You know, for a woman almost as old as me, she is really naive." He falls unto the couch, releasing a long exasperated sigh. Becky walks over, and sits beside him, placing his head in her lap. "Becky, did I make the right call? You know, about not letting this stuff cloud our judgement?"

Becky's hand traces through Jake's hair, "I think so, remember, unlike Dakall, you are the reasonable one. Dakall is more likely to act on his emotions more than most people. I know you do as well, but Dakall takes it to an extreme." She smiles, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Just know, no matter what choice you make, I will always stand beside you."

Jake smiles, "You spoil me, I am not that much better than Dakall." His right hand comes up, and meets his wife's arm, "I love you. I love you more than I can express." The couple smiles, and let their lips meet in a kiss.

Meanwhile at Dakall's house, Serena is lying on Dakall's bed. Her tears staining the sheets, "I can't do this, I can't. The person who means the world to me, his life is threatened and I am not capable of doing anything. How did I defeat Team Flare? How did I do it? I was just a weak kid back then, I should be able to handle much more now, I am weak." Once she says this, a shadow appears out of, well, the shadows. The figure reels one of it's webbed hands back, and slaps Serena across the face. Another figure appears, and causes the light switch to flip, showing her Meowstic, and Greninja. Greninja crosses it's arms and shakes it's head at it's trainer. While the Meowstic attempts to cuddle with her trainer. Serena holds her cheek that was slapped by her pokemon, "Nin, why?" She looks at the Restraint Pokemon, who is attempting to get in her arms. She smiles and holds her pokemon tight, "Mesti..." She looks between her two pokemon, and wipes a tear away from her eye. "I understand, you two are trying to cheer me up. You both have been with me the longest, I am thankful for the both of you. Your strength, combined with mine is what allowed me to win." The two pokemon smile and nods. Serena giggles and snuggles with her Meowstic, "Thank you, the both of you. You really are my best friends." The Ninja Frog walks over to the light switch, turning the light to the room off, allowing his trainer and the Meowstic to sleep together, while he goes outside to stand on the roof, and be her Guardian Ninja Frog.

 **Mauville City, Hoenn.**

Slade and Lahnun wait outside of the hospital room, where Dakall is being checked on. Lahnun yawns and rests her head up against the wall, "I am worried, Dakall has been through so much stress, I don't think he can handle this..."

Slade looks over and sighs, "Lahnun, I recommend you go get some rest at the hotel. I will stay here, and help Dakall if somethings comes up. I promise I can handle this, I am the better trainer out of us." He tries to crack a smile, but gets half of one, and looks really awkward.

Lahnun smiles lightly, and gets up slowly. "Alright, I trust you. Take good care of my husband, he means the world to me." She takes her leave, walking to the exit of the hospital.

Slade yawns and holds his face in his hand, he looks around for something to drink. "I need sleep, I have been up for awhile, and we still don't know when Dakall is going to wake up." He makes his way to a vending machine, and dispenses a small energy drink. He cracks the can, and takes a sip. He lowers the can once he sees a figure approach Dakall's room. He moves a hand into his coat, reaching for a ultra-ball, until he figures out that it is a nurse going to see him. Slade pinches the bridge of his nose, and downs the rest of the can. He throws the empty can away, and goes back to his spot by the door, watching for possible enemies.

Inside the hospital room, Dakall is just waking up as the nurse and her cart enter the room. He looks over and smiles, "Hey there beautiful. Did you bring my medicine?" He attempts to crack a grin, but it fails horribly.

The nurse smiles, and blushes slightly, "Yes, I brought you your medicine, Mr. Smallwood." She reaches to the middle section of the cart, and pulls out a magazine, and some pills. "Here you go, try not to take it all at once, and please be easy with that magazine." She winks, and walks out of the room, leaving the cart there.

Dakall chuckles slightly and reaches for the magazine, opening it, looking through the pictures. He smiles when he sees the pictures in it, and takes a pill.

Slade looks up and sees the nurse exit the room, and smiles. "Hey there, how are you doing?" He winks towards her, and she giggles.

"I am doing well, Slade." She removes her hat, showing that it is actually Sarah, one of the leaders that fall under Slade. "It has been awhile, how have you been?"

Slade looks at her, dumbfounded. "Wait, are you a nurse in your spare time? And why here in Hoenn, I am pretty sure there are job openings in Hearen for you." Slade of course stays sitting down, because he is tired as fuck.

Sarah shakes her head and sits next to Slade, "No reason, I just thought I should try to help my grandfather here, it's Watson by the way. I learned the multiple, shocking, ways you can train Electric Pokemon. He is a great man." She giggles at her small pun there.

Slade rolls his eyes, "Yea yea, you and your puns. So, you are helping out at the hospital then, I guess short staffed. Wait, what about your Gym? You should be monitoring it."

Sarah nods, "Yea, I have my actual team there, but it is being controlled by a hologram, generated by a computer. And besides, they know my fighting style, I have my Jolteon with me, in case something happens."

Slade nods, and sub-consciously places his right left arm behind her, "Well, my offer for that date still stands, if you ever want to."

Sarah giggles, "Slade, you know I am engaged, and it is to Nasher. I can't just leave him for you, even though I wouldn't mind being with you, if I was single." She purrs slightly, and stands up. "Anyway, I have to go. I should be getting back to Hearen, and actually battling my challengers. Bye Slade!" She waves to him, as she runs off.

Slade waves back to her, and goes back to leaning his head against the wall behind him. "Well shit, there goes another one. Oh well, I guess I just have shitty luck." He yawns and closes his eyes, "I am going take a nap here, I hope the hospital doesn't mind." He drifts off into sleep, as he thinks about the events that transpired recently.

 **Lilycove City, Hoenn.**

A woman in a cloak, from her shoulders down, is walking through the streets. She sighs, and looks up at the moon-filled night, "Ugh, why did I have to arrive after the ferry departed, now I have to wait until it gets back." She passes by an alleyway, and is pulled into it by a man with a mask on. She reaches for her poke-balls, but a pokemon runs past and snatches them. She swings her right arm at her assailant, but pain fills her body as a lance-like object is impaled into her shoulder. She spots the owner of this object, and blinks. "An Escavalier, you must be a good trainer, it looks well trained."

The man backs away, and nods to the Cavalry Pokemon, who pins the woman to the wall, by putting it's lance through her shoulder, into the wall. "I need information, and your pokemon are taken from you. Who are you, and why did you bomb the hospital?" He looks to the pokemon playing with the balls, and whistles. A dog shaped pokemon runs over and hops on it's trainer's shoulders.

The woman grunts in pain, her blood dripping down her arm. She looks at the action that is causing her this pain, and smirks. "I wonder who would command their pokemon to do this, must be a giant shit bag. Am I right, Dakall?" She faces Dakall, and grins manically. Her grin is wiped away from her face, as the Excavalier twists it's arm, eliciting pained cries come out of the woman's mouth.

Dakall waves his pokemon down, "You see, I just told him to stop you from attacking. Actually, this pokemon is one I saved while I was on a visit to the Unova Region. I think he felt a duty to protect me as much as possible, and he will go to extremes for this. He is, one of my most angered pokemon, so be careful what you say about me, or else you might die." He scratches underneath the chin of the pokemon on his shoulders. "Also, you better answer the questions, or else things could get ugly." He pats the Pokemon's shoulders, and it wiggles his arm, purposefully hitting her nerves.

She screams out in pain once more, and her blood increases frequency in which it drips unto the ground, a small pool being formed at her feet. "I won't tell you shit! If I did, my boss would kill me, and I want to live some more!"

Dakall sighs, "You do know that your boss, is my father right? I also get my anger issues from him. Cav, get it up." The Cavalry pokemon nods, and goes back to playing with her shoulder. Dakall walks up closer to her, and leans in so close that his face is almost touching hers. "Tell me, what you were doing in Slateport, and what your name is, or else I will have you killed. I have no problem doing it, since you possibly blew up the hospital I was in, and was responsible for the deaths of five innocent people." He leans back, and steps away from her, pacing around in the alley, keeping an eye on her balls.

She grits her teeth through the pain, "I will never till trash like you what I was doing! You are lucky you got the jump on me, or else you would be dead, you fuck-tard-" Her words were cut short, as the other arm from Escavalier flies at her throat, but just stops close enough so she can feel the tip. Her face becomes pale, and her eyes start to fill up with tears.

Dakall shakes his head, he walks over to the lance, and moves it away. "Cav, you needed to wait for that, or else she might spill the information I want. It is a waiting game for this point. Look," He points down at the pool building at her feet, "Just look at it, it is slowly getting bigger, and that means she might run out of blood soon, or it heals up. I know that he missed the artery that is connected to your heart, if he got that, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now, please tell me the answers to the questions I asked."

She blinks, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. "You are a madman, you take after your father alright. OK ok. I was in Slateport after I was told to explode the hospital. That woman you attacked, was apparently on your side, but you were never filled in on this, hence you attacked her. I was also tasked with watching over her. Now please, let me got. I gave you everything you asked for."

Dakall rubs his chin for a second, "Alright, Cav release her." The pokemon slowly removes his arm, causing pained cries to ring out of her mouth. Once she was free, she immediately scrambled to her poke-balls, but the Cavalry Pokemon was thinking something else. His right arm finds her left calf, and impales her to the ground, causing another scream to leave her mouth. "Well, it looks like you didn't give me enough information. Also, don't worry about people hearing us, we are were no one passes by. So, what is your name, let's start there." Dakall walks around to her head, and bends at his knees, looking down at her, "Won't you please tell me?"

The woman starts to cry, her tears mixing with the blood leaking from her shoulder. "Tammy, my name is Tammy." Her hand comes up to her face, and covers it as she cries. The blood seeping out of her shoulder, becomes a small pool.

Dakall grimaces at this, "Shit, I can't have you dying on me. That would be rather, unfortunate." He pulls out a small lighter, and holds it close to her wound. "Dammit, this won't work out well, I need something big. Vee, could you get me something that I can dress her wound with. I might be cruel enough to torture her for information, but I can be nice enough to patch her up." The Eevee nods, and rummages through Dakall's bag, finding some bandages. He turns around, and hands it to the human, "Thanks Vee. Now, where were we? Oh right, fixing you so that you don't die." Dakall hums to himself, as he starts wrapping the bandage around her shoulder, not bothering to clean it up. Once he finishes, he taps the bandage, causing her to wince. "Oh right, you were just impaled. Anyway, I want to know where your base is located, must be really exciting I am sure, I mean, have you met my father? Hello, complete lunatic." He chuckles, and nods to his Escavalier, who twists his arm once more.

Tammy's cries fill the empty, silent alley. 'This man is insane, how can he do all of this composed?' Her thoughts fill her head, "Alright! The base is located at Har-" Her words are cut short, when blood spurts out of her mouth, unto Dakall's shirt. Dakall jumps back, hands to his belt, and Excavalier beside him. He assess the situation, and notices a small purple hand going through her abdomen.

He looks at the man approaching the alley, and grins. "Well, if it isn't my mentally fucked up father, I mean, Bill. It is nice to meet you again Bill, how long as it been? Five years? Me and Lahnun invited you to our wedding, but you never attended. Also, why do you have to kill your own subordinate? That is harsh, even for you." Dakall might be joking, but his hands are starting to shake in fear.

William shakes his head, "I had higher hopes for you son. You were supposed to succeed me, and become the next leader of Team Tectonic. But you decided to be the rebellious child, and fight against me. You know, when I killed your brother and Emboar, you both were supposed to die, Blake fucked everything up. My big picture was to include me as the Champion, and my closest allies as the Elite Four, and no one could stop us. However, your brother ruined the plan, and saved you and your fucking idiotic friends. How pitiful." Once he finishes talking, a small purple figure appears beside William, it's eyes sparkling like gems.

Dakall clenches his fists, and looks between his two pokemon. "I am sorry you two, I am too weak to face him right now. If I just sacrifice myself, he would spare the both of you." Both of the pokemon look between each other, and nod. Eevee jumps down from Dakall's shoulders and stares the Sableye down, Escavalier readies it's lances and stares the trainer and pokemon down. Dakall looks at his two pokemon and smiles, "Right, I get to fight with you amazing guys. Let's go!" His pokemon charge at their opponent, and then there is a bright light, which blinds everyone.

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Jake does his usual thing at the beginning of the day, and turns the news on, while eating toast with peanut-butter. Once he gets the news on, there is an interview with a Police Officer.

"There were reports about a clash in Lilycove City in the Hoenn Region last night. On investigation, there were multiple splotches of blood on the ground. We were able to identify that there were two people they belonged too. The first one's name is Tammy Bitsworth, she is a resident of the Hearen Region, and the other belonged to non-other than Dakall Smallwood, the Iron Wall of the Hearen Elite four. We are trying to determine what happened, but what we do know is, that Tammy had lost a lot of blood, and is either being treated, or dead. Here are the pictures of the two, and if you have any leads on their locations, please contact us."

"Thank you officer. As you can tell, Dakall has been in almost every incident in the Hoenn Region that happened in the last week. The Police Force refuses to put a warrant out for him, since he is supposedly fighting the evil Team Tectonic, and we need all the help we can. Anyway, that is it for stories this morning, I will pass it to Janice, for the weather."

Jake has the toast idly hang from his mouth, when he hears the report. The toast eventually falls out of his mouth, and on the ground. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh." He stares off into space when Serena comes flying into the house.

"JAAAAAAAAAKE! Did you see the news?! We have to go to him, come on, what are we waiting...for...?" She stares at Jake, who is in a permanent daze. She walks over and waves her hand in front of his face. "Jake, you in there? Wakey wakey." She grabs his left cheek, and pulls it.

"OW!" He reels back, and almost starts throwing hands at the person who pulled his cheek. "Oh, it's Serena. Did you see the news?" He points at the T.V. and Serena stands there, confused. "Anyway, what do you think Dakall is doing? He first got into trouble in the Battle Frontier, then Slateport, now Lilycove, and to make matters worse, he is missing." He dials Dakall's number in the Pokegear, and it doesn't even dial. "And he isn't picking up, just what the fuck is he doing?!" Jake almost slams his fist on the table, when his arm is grabbed. He looks up, and looks at his wife, who is holding his arm. "Becky?"

Becky stands there, with her husband's arm in her hand. "Jake Brazzell, you will calm down, and focus on what you need to do here. Let Dakall handle what is going on over there, since he knows that place better than you, and he is currently over there. What you need to do, is to stop worrying about him, and start getting prepared for the Championship, which is coming up soon. You are this Region's Champion, and you need to stop worrying about this nonsense with Dakall, and focus on YOUR job. Not his."

Jake sits there in awe, never once has she acted like this. "But, Dakall is my best fr-" His words are cut short by Becky's right palm coming in contact with his left cheek. Serena stands there, awkward as fuck. She slowly backs out of the door, when Becky stops her.

"Nope, you stay here, I am not ready for you yet. Sit down." She points to chair in the corner of the room, which Serena take with no fight at all. She turns back to Jake, "I don't care that he is your best friend, like you told Serena last night, Dakall wants us here, and that also means our heads, not just our bodies. You know Dakall is alive, so trust in him to finish his job, and come back safe. Your job is to locate the base of this Team Tectonic, and fight them. Dakall is supposed to delay them as much as possible, and if that means giving up his life, you know he would. And you." She turns to Serena, after releasing Jake's arm. "You need to stop acting through your love for Dakall. Sure, it is nice that you love someone, but when you base all your actions on that person, well, it doesn't work out well. You are a strong trainer, I have had to sit with Jake while he watched videos of you battling. You have the strength to fight on your own, you just let your emotions control your every action, don't do that. You need to be able to think on your own, and do things without thinking of those emotions. Are we clear, both of you?" She turns to Jake, then looks back at Serena. They nod, dumbfounded at what happened. "Alright good, now. You guys have a big day ahead of you, so eat up, I made breakfast!" She clasps her hands together and goes back to the kitchen.

* * *

 _So, Becky coming in clutch at the end with the two Champions. And fun fact, Dakall doesn't get scared of people, but one. His father, yea, so that is fun. Also, Dakall is scary when he is mad, and he wasn't pissed. Oh yea, just imagine that, scary thought, right? Anyway, the thing is the same. Favorite, Follow, Review, and Have Fun!_

 _-Smallwood_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry about the late chapter, I have been doing things at work, which put this on a delay! I promise that this will never happen again, and if it does, well I guess pat me on the hand and tell me I am bad? I don't know. Anyway, the next team is Serena's team!_

 _Nin (Greninja): Lvl 90, Serious Nature, Ability is Torrent, Male._

 _Charzie (Charizard): Lvl 90, Modest Nature, Ability is Blaze, Male, Mega Evolves._

 _Mesti (Meowstic): Lvl 85, Quiet Nature, Ability is Infiltrator, Female._

 _Gith (Gigalith): Lvl 83, Impish Nature, Ability is Sturdy, Male._

 _Gat (Gogoat): Lvl 83, Docile Nature, Ability is Sap Sipper, Female._

 _Snorl (Snorlax): Lvl 83, Careful Nature, Ability is Immunity, Female._

* * *

 **Unknown Location.**

A man walks into an underground building, with a small purple pokemon beside him. "Sableye, stay. I need to speak with them by myself." The Darkness Pokemon grins and stands against the wall. The older man walks into a open room and cheering starts to fill the room. "Silence, recently we have overcome many difficulties. We have spread our name across all the Regions, but we are starting to cut off travel between the Regions, so that we won't have any unnecessary interference. Our main threat, Dakall, has been silenced, and his location is unknown. The trainers who oppose us will now start to think twice when it comes to standing against us! We will lead this world into a new era! One were everyone is united on one large Region! This is my dream, and I thank all of you for sharing this with me! For victory, for glory, for Team Tectonic!" The man raises his right arm into the air, and a small man walks over to stand beside him. "Lenny, thanks for joining, any news?"

Lenny shrugs, "Nothing really, Serena is still here in Hearen. Thanks to the people following us, we have managed to cut off all transport to Kalos, Unova, Kanto, and Johto. We are working on Hoenn, that attack on the hospital was the best move to make. David and Drake are still in Sinnoh, they are making their way up to Snowpoint to get the Colossal Pokemon. We have not been able to get in contact with them, to inform them about Registeel."

William crosses his arms, and uses his right arm to rub his chin. He eventually removes his hand, and rubs his fingers together. He turns his head slightly to Lenny, "Alright, thanks for the report. Try to disrupt their movements as much as possible. We can't let them get any headway."

Lenny nods, bowing slightly, turning on his heels. "Yes sir, I will work on it." Lenny walks out of the area, and sighs. "Oh boy, another long day, I can't wait to see what will come out of this. I am also by myself on this, since David and Drake are in Sinnoh, Maria betrayed us, and I have no idea where Tammy is." Lenny licks his lips, "Well, it looks like I get to fight all these tough enemies by myself, and crush them, one by one." His face twists into that of a mad-man, as he exits the base.

William pinches the bridge of his nose and makes leave to his quarters. Once he enters into the room, a sigh escapes his mouth as he sits on the bed. He looks at the night stand by his bed, and picks up the picture of his family. Him, David, Dakall, and his wife. "I am sorry, all of you. I need to do what is right, I hope you forgive me." His free hand traces over his wife and Dakall. There is a knock on his door, which snaps William out of it. "Come in."

The door opens, allowing him to see who knocked on his door. It is a woman, who is about five foot six, with a mask that covers the lower half of her face, and a tight leather outfit on, accenting her curves. A pokemon that resembles a bee, floats beside her. She bows, at almost a ninety-degree angle, "Sir, I have a report. I have managed convince Dr. Granite to give us the Energy Detector. With this we will be able to trace the energy Registeel emits, and track it. We find Registeel, we find Dakall. Once we find your son, we can convince him to join us, and rightfully become the heir of Team Tectonic." She pulls out a small, box-like, device, which slants down into a smaller ending, and holds it out for William.

The man takes the device and tells her to close the door, "Thanks Laura." He catches her before she closes it while she is outside the frame. "No, come in. I need to talk to you." The woman nods, and closes the door, while she is in the room. "Laura, I fear that I might be betrayed by more people. As you may know, Maria was siding with the enemy, and she was popular among the grunts. I need you to stay alert and let me know if anything changes. You would be a great help."

The woman nods, "I would do anything for you, even if it meant that I needed to give my life to you. You are the man that will change this world, and give us a better one to live in." She bows once more to William.

The man smiles, "Thank you, now go. I need more information on where my son is. Use the Energy Detector to find him. Once you do find him, let me know as soon as possible. I need to personally beat my son." The woman nods, and finally leaves through door. William sits on his bed, thinking how it ended it up this way. Having to hunt down his youngest son, just because he opposes him.

 **Snowpoint City, Sinnoh.**

Two men walk into the city filled with snow. The bigger one stretches and turns to the other. "Alright Drake, this is all you now. You need to convince Candice to let us into the Temple, how will you do that?"

Drake shrugs, "You will find out as soon as I ask for permission. That simple. Come on, we are almost there." Drake points to the gym, and leads the way over there.

As soon as the walk through the door, Candice exclaims. "Challengers! I know that you are here to challenge my gym. I will gladly challenge you, if you can make it over here! Good luck trainers!"

Drake chuckles and removes his hood. He cups his mouth with his hands, and yells back. "Candice, baby! I am not here to battle, I just want to talk to you! It has been forev-" A snowball pelts him in the face, as an energetic woman slides over to the pair.

"What took you so long to come back? Do you know how long I was waiting for you to come back?! You told me the day you left that you wouldn't take years to come back, you just had to do something back in Hearen! I was so alone, I just wanted you to keep me company." She starts to pout at the man who is laying on the ground.

Drake gets up, and wraps Candice up in a hug, "Hey, I am sorry. I just got caught up in what I was doing. More challengers came to my gym, then I got put into a coma. I am super sorry, that I never came back."

David blinks a couple of times, "Wait, you were in a coma? I only know of two people that were in a coma recently, and that was Garrett and Nasher, two Gym Leaders in Hearen."

Candice leans away from Drake's chest, "Wait, you two are partners but you don't know his name? It's Nasher Drake Helghast. The Bug Gym Leader of Hearen. We became lovers after a trip he had to Sinnoh, four years ago?"

Nasher chuckles, "I think so, but I also came here with an important question babe. Do you think you can let me and my associate into the Temple to check how things are going there? I was asked by Dakall to come here and make sure no guys tried to take the Colossal Pokemon."

Candice raises an eyebrow, "Wait, you haven't heard? Dakall was arrested in the Hoenn Battle Frontier, released, then brought into a hospital. The hospital was bombed, and now he is missing."

David and Nasher look between each other. Nasher looks back to Candice, "Alright, well, I was asked to come here before all that happened." He leans in close to her hear, and whispers something. "If you let me in, I will give you the best night of your life." He nibbles slightly on her ear.

Candice shudders and nods, "Alright, you have my permission to enter. Just try to keep your promise this time, hot stuff." She winks and goes back to sliding around her gym.

Nasher grins at David, as he walks by the bigger man. Once they get outside, he turns to David. "See, I got us in. Wasn't that hard. Now, let's go investigate the Temple, hopefully it's still there." David nods, and the pair walk over to the Temple. The tell the guard that they can enter, once they are done with her, they walk into said Temple. The make their way through ice puzzles, down to the last floor. Once they make it to the last floor, they find themselves staring at what looks like a statue of a pokemon. Nasher whistles, and brings out his Pinsir. "Cross, I need you to stay on look out. This might get rough." The Stag Beetle Pokemon nods, and stays on guard.

David and Nasher walk up to the statue, looking up at it. "This thing sure is menacing, I hope it would be friendly once it awakens." He reaches down to pull out the Titans, but realizes their is a missing ball. "Nasher, Registeel is missing. Our mission is a failure now, and the boss will have our heads."

Nasher rolls his eyes, "It will be fine. Yea, the boss is harsh and all, but we couldn't help it. We will explain the situation to him, and hopefully get let off the hook. Come on, I don't want to stay here any longer then needed." He recalls his Pinsir, and waits for David to leave before him. Once David makes it up the stairs, Nasher looks back at the statue, and notices it move a little. He smirks and follows his partner up the stairs.

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Serena stands in front of Dakall's house, with her pokemon out. "Alright guys! It is time to get some training done! I promise Jake that I would be stronger, so I need to train." She throws her arms into the air, as she does a little leap. Her pokemon either yell out, or just simply nod, and they get straight to work.

An hour goes by, Serena wipes the sweat off of her forehead, and sighs. "Man, that was a great work-out. You guys put a lot of effort in today, I am proud of all of you. Keep up the good work." She claps her hands, eliciting cheers from her pokemon, all but Greninja. Nin squints his eyes as he looks into the woods. His eyes shoot open, as he uses Shadow Sneak to appear before his trainer, taking an Energy Ball. Serena's eyes go wide as she catches her pokemon after he fell. "Who is there?!"

Sounds of clapping comes from the woods, as Lenny walks out. "Oh man, that Greninja is a good pokemon, being able to sense my Cradiliy's presence, too bad that is all it will be able to do." A Kabutops rushes at Serena, but is interrupted by Gogoat. The Kabutops grins as he is hit, bringing it's right blade down on the Mount Pokemon's neck. The Shellfish Pokemon falls over, after the Gogoat. Another Energy Ball flies out of the woods, colliding with Serena's Gigalith.

"Gat, Gith! Charzie!" She presses the key stone in the Mega Bracelet on her wrist. It interacts with the Charizard's Mega Stone. "Flamethrower." The Mega Charizard Y builds up fire in his mouth, and launches it into the forest.

Lenny chuckles, "Oh come on, this is supposed to be a Double Battle, did you forget about my second pokemon." The Fossil Pokemon, Aerodactyl, flies in and intercepts the flames. It smirks at the flames, and starts to form little rock shards around itself, flinging them at Charizard. "I hope you know, unless you can defeat my Cradily, you can't win."

Serena grits her teeth and looks on at the battle. 'Charzie is locked in battle in the air, and Gith is getting pounding with Energy Balls.' "Gith, quick, use Earthquake, then follow up with Flash Cannon!" The Compressed Pokemon picks it's body up, and slams it on the ground, cracking the earth to the Cradily, disrupting it. The gems on Gith's body start to glow, and a beam of energy shoots out of the crystals, at Cradily. The Energy Ball that was being charged up, is shot up into the air, hitting the Fossil Pokemon. The stumbles it just enough for Charzie to grab it, taking it into the air. "Seismic Toss!" The Flame Pokemon, does a circle in the air, and dives down, slamming Aerodactyl down in the ground. Lenny snickers, which causes Serena to look confused. "What's so funny?"

Lenny holds a hand up to her, "You left your self open, since you are holding your Greninja." After that, she looks behind her to see an Armaldo emerging from the ground. Standing over a defeated Meowstic and Snorlax. "You see, this battle was just a distraction, and now you are surrounded, and I suggest you come over here, before you get injured."

Serena looks over at her fighting pokemon, and find them both defeated. "What? How did this? No... what just happened?" She loosens her grip on Greninja, and drops to her knees.

Jake runs out of his house, "Serena!" He throws out a ball, releasing his Tyrantrum, "Tyrantrum, Head Smash!" He presses the key stone on his left glove, mega evolving his Garchomp that is running beside him. "Romen, Dragon Rush!" The two pokemon charge at Lenny's pokemon. Armaldo jumps in front of Tyrantrum, and struggles to stop the charge. Garchomp gets closer to the Cradily, when his wings start to freeze. The Mach Pokemon looks over to find the Tundra Pokemon, Aurorus, using it's breath to freeze the air around him.

Lenny starts rolling on his back from laughter. "Oh, this is classic. The heroic Jake coming to the rescue of Serena, his fellow companion. Don't you know you always so up too late, to help at all? Like what happened with Dakall and Successor. You showed up to late to be of any assistance. Now, you will be late now." As soon as he finishes, the tail from a Seviper flies to the edge of Jake's throat, and a woman in leather and a mask appears beside Lenny.

"Lenny, stop wasting time. Take the girl and go. I will handle things from here." Jake goes to throw out his Gengar, but it is met by Drapion. "Drap, Night Slash." The Ogre Scorpion Pokemon takes it's tail, and smacks Gengar upside it's head.

Jake recalls his pokemon before any more damage can be done. He watches as Lenny walks over to the woman who passed out from shock. He scoops her up, after recalling his pokemon, and gets carried away by his Aerodactyl. "What are you going to do with her?! Tell me!"

The woman stares at Jake, and recalls her pokemon. "Simple, use her for Dakall." She fixes her ponytail, as a large purple bat, flies down and picks her up. "Have fun Jake, let's hope we never meet again, or else I will take your life. I can promise you that." The Crobat flaps it's wings and chases after Lenny.

Jake grips his hands together and stares at the ground. "Dakall, I failed again. Serena was taken, she has no pokemon on her, and they will use her against you. Please, come back and help us. We need you now, more than ever." He looks back up into the sky, and sighs.

* * *

 _I swear everyone wants Dakall's head. And not the fun kind of head. I really don't have much else to say. Oh right, I know in an earlier Chapter I said that Nasher is the Fighting Gym Leader, things changed and he had to become the Bug Gym Leader. Sorry, about not mentioning it till now. Anyway, you know the shenanigans._

 _-Smallwood._


	15. Chapter 15

_So, word of warning. These next few chapter are going to be slow and boring, mostly because they_ _are mostly setting up for later events. Also, writer's block, a wondrous thing. So, enjoy this chapter, also the next team is Elizabeth, the Battle Maiden._

 _Medicham: Lvl 88, Adament Nature, Ability is Pure Power, Female, Mega Evolves._

 _Hawlucha: Lvl 86, Jolly Nature, Ability is Mold Breaker, Male._

 _Toxicroak: Lvl 85, Hasty Nature, Ability is Poison Touch, Female._

 _Mienshao: Lvl 85, Lonely Nature, Ability is Regenerator, Female._

 _Scrafty: Lvl 83, Hardy Nature, Ability is Moxie, Male._

 _Poliwrath: Lvl 83, Serious Nature, Ability is Damp, Male._

* * *

 **T.V. Broadcasting. All Regions.**

All the T.V. programs are cut out, and replaced with an image that will remain in people's minds. A man stands beside a woman with blonde hair, being tied up to a chair, with no clothes on, and cuts and bruises all over her body. The Shellfish Pokemon, Kabutops, holds one of it's blade arms up to her throat, lifting her chin as the man speaks. "Listen, people of this world. If you do not bring me the Hearen Elite Four Member, Dakall Smallwood, by the Hearen National League Championships, I will kill Serena, the Champion of Kalos. You have a few months to do so. Remember, you are on borrowed time, make to it people." The program shuts off, going back to regular broadcasting.

 **Hander City, Hearen. A month later.**

Garrett walks out of his Gym, when he gets a call on his Pokegear. "Garrett, this is Jake. Just letting you know, that the League Championship is coming in a few weeks. I want to know how the challengers are doing."

Garrett smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Well, I have been out of it for awhile because of the coma, so I lost a few times. However, I refused to be beaten after I heard what is going on. I am also ready to act as a guard during the Championship, in case if Team Tectonic plans something."

Jake hums on the other end, "That's good, we need more able bodies. Also, can you get into contact with Sarah? I need her to get Slade, he has been out of it since he came back from Hoenn. Keep up the work." The call ends, leaving Garrett to his thoughts.

"Welp, I guess I have to call Sarah now. I am curious to what she is doing later." He chuckles and dials the Electric Gym Leader. It rings, until a very feminine voices echoes from the other side.

"Garrett, darling, I was waiting for a call from you. I know how much you like me. So, what are we doing today?" A soft giggles follows her words.

Garrett shakes his head, with a soft chuckle. "I would like to met you in person for this, the usual cafe?"

The voice on the other side hums in thought, "I don't see why not. I just so happen to be in Hander right now, I would love to catch a bite with you. See you then." She hangs up.

Garrett tucks his hands into his pockets, and makes his way to the cafe that they are meeting at. Once he finally arrives,waits at the entrance, after he checked inside for her. He leans against one of the pillars beside the door, looking at the sky. He feels a slight tap on his shoulder, and when he looks over at the person who tapped him, he finds the woman he is mad crushing on. "Hey Sarah, you look, stunning."

Sarah giggles softly, and twirls, causing her yellow dress to spin in the wind. "Aw, thank you. That is very kind of you? I am guessing you haven't been waiting long, because that is what everyone says. Shall we go inside?" She looks at Garrett's arm, waiting for the invite.

Garrett chuckles, and holds his arm out, available for her to hook hers in. The pair walk inside of the cafe, and the usual workers wave at them. The duo waves back, and makes their way to the table. A waitress walks over with their usual, a small set of cakes, and tea. Garrett waves at her, and looks to Sarah. "So, I was asked by Jake to call you, because Slade has been off recently. He wants you to see if you can talk to him." He picks his fork up, and cuts a small slice of cake off, putting it in his mouth.

Sarah blinks as she sips her tea, "Oh, ok. When I saw him in Mauville, something seemed wrong. I guess I can talk to him, after this of course. So, Garrett, how many challengers beat you? I am curious, I want to know who is the better Gym Leader out of the two of us." She grins slightly, and puts her chin in her hands.

Garrett rubs the back of his head, "Well, I was in the hospital for awhile. I think I lost to ten after getting out? In my defense I have been out of it for awhile, so don't hold too much against me." He looks up to Sarah, who looks like she is pouting. "What about you?"

Sarah's eyes look away from his, and she pouts into her hands. "Twenty..." She mumbles into her hands, and goes back to sipping her tea. Her eyes move back to Garrett, who is back to eating his cake. "Oh come on, you should at least console a woman who is clearly upset."

Garrett chuckles once he puts a piece of cake in his mouth, once he finishes the piece, he shakes his head. "I mean, you wanted to know who was better, so you should have known the consequences that would arise if you didn't win." He smiles warmly at her, but then his face becomes serious. "So, the Championship, do you think they are going to strike. When they went on T.V. awhile ago saying that they had Serena, they made it sound like that is when they will attack."

Sarah sighs, "I don't know. I am curious about how they managed to defeat a Champion, I hear their leader never shows his face, it was a underling of his that went on T.V. Their boss is a mystery. Also, if they attack us there, then they have some serious balls. We will have Jake, and the remaining Elite Four, since Dakall is no where to be found. I think most, if not all, the Gym Leaders will be at the Arena, in case if the bad guys plan something. I don't see anyway that they will attack us there." She sits back in her chair, looking out the window, "We need to find their base. I feel bad for Serena, she is a good looking woman, and I would hate to find out what they did to her."

Garrett nods and leans back in his chair, "I know how you feel. When I found out that Dakall went missing, I was scared. The man is my cousin, and I need to know what happened to him. I don't want anyone to turn him in, but I also want to save Serena. I am actually worried about what is happening to this world."

Sarah turns to him, "Yea, I know what you mean. However, it is up to use to make sure nothing happens to it, and that we can keep living peacefully. That is something Slade taught me, we have to fight for those that can't fight, and preserve the peace. I battled two young kids awhile ago, I will never forget them. Jake Brazzell, and Silas Smallwood. They were so cheerful, even with the things happening around the Region, and I asked them if they knew what their parents were doing, this was there response. 'We know that our daddies are out there fighting, and it is scary that they might now come back. However, that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to enjoy our lives as much as possible! We promised them that we would have a fun and safe journey, so why not do what we told them? We both want to challenge them in the tournament, but we have to get enough badges for that. So, we will pursue our goal, while they help keep the world safe.' Kids these days are so dependable. It makes me want to raise a family now."

Garrett smiles, and sighs. "Well, if you asked me, I would gladly raise a family with you.I am sure you know that more than anyone else, I am a lovable guy as well." He gives her the most heartfelt smile possible.

Sarah giggles slightly, and takes his hands in hers, "Alright, how about once we win this battle against Team Tectonic, then we can see?" She smiles at him, and blushes slightly when she realizes what she did with her hands. She withdraws them, not too quickly, but not too slow. She coughs into a hand, "Well, I need to get back to my Gym, and contact Slade. Thanks for letting me know what Jake said. Take care Garrett." The two wave to each other, and Garrett pays for the bill.

He walks out of the cafe and tucks his hands back in his pockets. He looks into the crowd just outside the cafe and blinks a couple of times. "Dakall..." He mutters underneath his breath, believing he saw the man who is currently missing. He shakes his head, and the man that looked like Dakall is now gone. He removes a hand from his pocket, and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I need sleep." He shakes his head as he walks back to his gym.

 **Youst City, Hearen.**

Slade walks out of his shower, towel wrapped around his waist, and his twists as soon as he enters his bedroom, "Mar-" He stops himself when he realizes that he is alone. He shakes his head, and puts his clothes on. He walks out of his house, as his Pokegear rings. He picks it up, "Slade, who is it?"

The voice on the other end giggles, "Slade, why do you have to be so harsh? It is my Sarah, I just want to know how you have been. I hope you have been well, we need you Slade."

Slade rolls his eyes, "Yea yea, I am fine. I guess I am still trying to deal with the fact that Dakall is missing, and that I was almost killed because of him. I am just having a tough time lately, can you call back later?"

Sarah quietly hums to herself, "I guess. I wish you can get better Slade, I hate hearing you like this. Bye." The call is ended, causing Slade to toss his Pokegear into his back pocket.

Slade walks to the trainer school in his town, and is greeted by the usual man. Slade waves back to him, and makes his way to the back, only to find someone he didn't want to see. Maria is sitting on a bench, watching the kids practice battling. Slade clenches his fist, turning on his heels to leave, but is stopped by Ra, his Blaziken, who left his own ultra-ball. Ra nods to Maria, and pokes Slade in the chest with a talon. Slade squints at his pokemon, but quickly realizes that he won't be able to leave, so he walks over to Maria. He sits on the bench beside her, not uttering a word.

Maria looks over, and her eyes widen in shock when she realizes who it is. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just thought that it would be nice if I got to see them learning to battle like how we used to, and figured I could help them!" The words that leave her mouth, falling on ears that don't hear her. She frowns and looks at the ground. "Slade, I am sorry. For everything. I didn't know that they would bomb the hospital Dakall was in, and I do not support them doing that, not at all. I know that you may never forgive me, but I just hate the fact that I was useless to stop that." Tears start to form in her eyes, when a hand lands on the top of her head. She looks up and sees Slade resting his hand on her head, looking away with a slight blush. Maria smiles, with a slight giggle.

Slade looks at her with his eyes, "I-It's not like I am doing this for you, dumbass. I can't forgive you, I just don't want those kids to see you sad. You look better with a smile anyway." The last few words that leave his mouth, are very low.

Maria blushes, and looks away in embarrassment. "Thank you." She mutters just enough for Slade to not hear it. Ra walked over to stand beside Maria's Metagross. The two pokemon smile, and look at each other. The both fist bump, and go to their respective trainers.

Slade looks at Ra, "Ra, what is going on? What do you want to do?" The Blaze Pokemon pulls out a small newspaper article, and points to the one about Dakall being missing, and a manhunt is out for him. Slade looks at it for a second. "So, you want me to look for Dakall? I guess I could." Ra shakes his head, and points to the poster, Slade, and Maria. "Wait, you want us to look for him together? Do you know what he might do to her if he sees her?"

Maria looks between her Metagross, Ra, and Slade. "I want to look for him. If it means finding a way to put an end to the leader of Team Tectonic, then I will do anything for the cause. I want to fight with you guys as someone who isn't a spy. I think that is what I should do, and what my parents would want me to do." Maria looks to Slade with sincere eyes.

Slade sighs, and puts his fist on the top of Maria's head. "Alright, idiot. If you want to get yourself killed, then I won't stop you. Just know that I won't interfere with any type of revenge that he might want to get. If you understand that, then I will let you come." Maria nods without hesitating, with causes a sigh to leave Slade's mouth. "Alright, pack your stuff. We leave tomorrow morning." Maria gets up, and runs to her house, with Metagross hovering in the air, behind her. Slade face-palms, and looks up at Ra, who gives his trainer a thumbs up. "Fuck off, you fucking flaming chicken. Go on, do something with your life. I need to go pack. I swear the things I do for my friends." Slade grumbles off, leaving his pokemon alone. The Blaze Pokemon shakes his head, as he crosses his arms. He looks at the kids practicing, and walks over to help them.

* * *

 _Also, these next couple of chapters are telling the stories of the characters that will be involved in the final fight, as they wait for it. So get ready for more slow, and interesting stuff._

 _-Smallwood_


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't have much to say. Next Team is going to be Blake's, Dakall's brother._

 _Charizard: Lvl 90, Lonely Nature, Ability is Blaze, Mega Evolves, Male._

 _Typhlosion: Lvl 90, Modest Nature, Ability is Flash Fire, Male._

 _Houndoom: Lvl 85, Mild Nature, Ability is Flash Fire, Male._

 _Flareon: Lvl 85, Adamant Nature, Ability is Guts, Female._

 _Magmortar: Lvl 85, Rash Nature, Ability is Flame Body, Male._

 _Unknown Team Member._

* * *

 **Mare City, Hearen.**

Nasher walks out of his gym, Heracross and Pinsir following behind him. He turns to his favorite bug types, "Alright you two, go back in the gym and challenge any challengers. I can handle things from her." He brings out the Megapede Pokemon, Scolipede. "Scolipede, you stay here with those two. I have faith in the three of you, that you can defeat some challengers. Good luck." He waves behind him at his pokemon, walking away from the gym. A Yanmega's wings come out of the cloak he is wearing, and lifts him into the air. "Thanks Yanmega, I need to meet with someone on the other side of town, think you can get me there fast?" The Ogre Darner Pokemon nods, and takes him to the other side of town, in front of a museum. He takes out a great-ball, recalling it, and walking into the entrance. Once he gets in, he spots the person he was trying to meet. He waves at her, "Laura! Hey! Sorry I am late."

The woman turns around, to look at Nasher. She is wearing a white button-up tee shirt, and a small black skirt. He presses her glasses up, and stares at him. "You are late, we almost missed the business deal we need to do! Take that gaudy cloak off, and let me see if you properly dressed." Nasher rolls his eyes, and removes his cloak, giving it to the women at the counter. He presses on his dress-top, and holds his arms wide. Laura walks around him, making sure everything is in order. She steps back in front of him, "Good, now let's go!" She starts walking to the back.

Nasher tucks his hands in his pockets, and looks at Laura's ass. "Hey, Laura. Do you think after this, we can go get a bite to eat, and maybe do a little something else, gorgeous." He waggles his eyebrows, and purrs slightly.

Laura just rolls her eyes, and guides Nasher to the back, where their meeting is supposed to be. "Get in there, and don't make me slap you."

Nasher smirks, and winks. "Don't threaten me with a good time." He chuckles, and is hit on the chest. He shakes his head, and walks into the room. In the room are three people, all wearing black suits, and clipboards in their laps.

"Mr. Helghast, Ms. Corona, it is a pleasure. Now, about this business plan to help out your organization. We have the device ready to go, we just need the funds. Now, looking at how long it took to make this, and the expenses that went into it. We are looking at something that costs, about five-million dollars." The man in the center proposes to Nasher and Laura.

Nasher just whistles, and holds a hand up to Laura, who was about to say something. He leans forward, hands connected together, face stern. "So, you want five-million dollars, for this device that will decide the fate of this world. Now, what if I told you that we don't have the money, and that I will turn you guys into the authorities for helping out this terrorist organization called Team Tectonic, which kidnapped the Kalos Champion, and bombed a hospital in Hoenn? Now, how will that look on your organization, one that loves to help the environment? I think the price should go down, by I don't know, four-million, five-hundred thousand dollars. I think that is a good price, don't you think so Laura?" He looks over to his partner, who has the most dumb-founded look on her face.

The men in the black suits look offended. "Mr. Helghast, you want to cut our pay-out by that much, why that would be five-hundred thousand you will be paying instead! That is atrocious, I say good-day sir, we will not stand by this." They get up to leave, but their bodies don't move, they look around and see the EleSpider Pokemon, Galvantula, on the ceiling, a thread of electric web hanging from it's mouth, trailing down to their necks, paralyzing their bodily functions.

Nasher stands up and paces around the room, "You see, I don't like that plan. I was told to come here to make the best deal we could with your company, and our organization. You see, we don't have great funding, like the other evil teams that rampaged throughout the world. So, that is why I brought the price down. Also, I have bene meeting with you guys from the very beginning, and I have a voice recorder about our talks. Also, I modified mine and Laura's voices so that we wouldn't be found out if I ever used this to black-mail you guys. Funny right? I hold all this power that will decide your guys' future, but you still want to fight me for it? I can have my Galvantula send the right amount of electricity through your body, to fry your brains, if you continue to fight this. Also, before you say 'But you won't be able to get the device!' I got that covered. My Yanmega has made friends with wild ones, and they can easily transport a grown male, so why not a large bomb? Also, they can easily deal with your guards, becuase the shock waves their wings create when the fly, will tear apart their organs. So, what about my deal now? Five-hundred thousand sound good?" The three of them nod. "Alright, release them." He walks over to a cabinet, pulling out a briefcase, filled with the money that they negotiated on. "Thanks for the business. Let's go Laura, the deal is done." He smirks and tucks his hands into his pockets, walking out the door, with the woman behind him.

Laura walks up beside him, and looks in awe. "Nasher, I didn't know you had that in you. Where did you learn how to negotiate that well?"

Nasher shrugs, "I don't know, grow up with my asshole uncle, and then come to me. Me, Garrett, and Dakall all learned how to deal with people in our own ways. I am a great negotiator, even though I threaten lives, Dakall prefers to torture people for information, and Garrett is nice to people. That is how we all get information out of people. I like my tactics better, because it is decently clean, and fun to see their reactions when my Galvantula has their lives in his thread." He chuckles, and grabs his cloak on the way out. "So, Laura, about that date?"

Laura look at Nasher, in a black suit, with a red tie, and a cloak being held over his shoulder. She blushes slightly, and turns away. "I mean, I will go eat with you, but it won't be a date, asshole."

Nasher chuckles, and holds a hand out for her, "Come on, let's go eat." He sincerely smiles at her. Her face turns over, and she swears it seems like he is radiating. Her face grows redder, as she places her hand in his. Nasher grins, "Alright! Let's go!" They walk hand in hand, as they go someplace to eat at.

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Jake walks out of his house, and almost runs into Garrett. He steps back slightly, after correcting himself. "Garrett, thanks for coming on a short notice. Have you had any contact with your cousin, Dakall? We need him to help us, and Lahnun needs him the most. She is heartbroken, and hasn't left her house after she got back from Hoenn."

Garrett shakes his head, "No, I haven't heard anything about him at all. Although, after I was done talking to Sarah in Hander, I thought I saw Dakall in a crowd. It could be my imagination playing mind games with me." The pair sighs, when a figure one the Flame Pokemon, flies down. Garrett smirks, and shakes his head. "Blake, it's been long cousin. What's going on?"

Blake dismounts and hugs his cousin. "Garrett, glad you are moving about now. I have an idea on where Dakall is, his birthplace."

Both Jake and Garrett blink. Jake steps forward, with a quizzical mind. "What do you mean? Isn't Bellaroz his birthplace?"

Blake shakes his head, "When I was about, five years old, my family and I, went to Viridian City in Kanto. I don't know why that place in particular, but we spent about a year there. While we were there Dakall was born, and then we came back here. I think my father was visiting a friend there, and knocked up my mom, so we decided to stay until she gave birth."

Jake is taken back, "Well, how long did Dakall know about this? I figured he would have told me some time ago if he knew the truth. I mean, we all have our secrets."

Blake shrugs, "I don't know. I managed to talk to Dakall after the events in Hoenn, and he said something about his birthplace, I don't know how he was told about it. I need to know what exactly happened in Hoenn."

Jake shakes his head, "I don't know what happened. Lahnun and Slade was there with him, but Lahnun locked herself up, and Slade is doing something. Good luck with the both of them."

Blake shakes his head, "Alright, I will go to Slade. I figure he might want some help with Fire Types. Jake, can you talk to Lahnun? Beside Dakall, she trusts you the most." Jake nods, allowing Blake to turn to Garrett. "Garrett, you have a Sceptile right?" Garrett nods, and Blake digs out a small sphere. "Here, give this to him. I met a friend in Hoenn who gave this to me. Give it to your Sceptile, and it can mega evolve. Go train, and take this chance to tell those you love them, that you love them. The final fight is coming, and it will be bloody. I can't make any promises on who will live. Good luck, the both of you." He gets back on his Charizard, who takes him into the sky.

Garrett and Jake look at each other, and nod. Garrett calls out his Tropius, and hops on it's back. "Jake, good luck. We need to make it out of this alive, or our families and friends will be struck with grief." The Fruit Pokemon flaps it's wings and carries it's trainer back to Hander City, leaving Jake to himself.

Jake sighs and leans against the wall of his house, and looks over at Dakall's house. 'I really don't want to try and talk to her. She has been depressed ever since that incident, and she won't talk to anyone.' He shakes his head, and pushes himself off of the building, walking over to Dakall's house. His hand hovers over the door, but it goes down. 'No, I can't.' He steps back from the door, and walks back to his house. "Lahnun, I will find Dakall, and I make sure that this world stays the way it is. I will not allow Team Tectonic to run around." He mutters to himself, not noticing Lahnun looking down at him, through her bedroom window.

 **Viridian City, Kanto.**

Dakall walks up to the gym of Viridian City, right arm in a sling. He steps through the doors, and stares at the room. "Blue! I need to ask you a question! You don't know who I am, but I am Dakall Smallwood, of the Hearen Elite Four! People are looking for me, and I need help!" His eyes squint as he feels the air around him shift, he jumps to the right, and avoids a pincer of a Scizor.

Claps fill the air, allowing Dakall to trace the sound. Once he finds the source, it is a man with a black t-shirt, purple pants, and spikey brown hair. "Good job, not many people can do that. So, Dakall, why have you come here? I am curious because there is a man-hunt for you."

Dakall clenches his left fist, "You see, I want to talk to Yellow. I am some questions to ask her, so if you could point the way to her, that would be great." He manages to dodge just in time from a Metal Claw, that the Scizor was releasing. "Alright, you want to battle, I will battle you. Does a three on three sound fair?"

Blue smirks, and brings out a Charizard, and a Machamp next to his Scizor. "Sounds nice to me, rotation. You choose your first, mine is Machamp." The Superpower Pokemon flexes his four arms, waiting for his challenger.

Dakall shrugs, and calls out a Skarmory. "Skar, Spikes." The Armor Bird Pokemon flies around, throwing out spikes from it's wings. It circles around Machamp, who holds two of his arms, with his other two.

Blue grins, "Machamp, Fire Punch." It jumps into the air, after Skarmory, punching the bird in the chest. The Armor Bird falters in the air, but keeps flying. "Good defense, it survived a Fire Punch, with two Bulk Ups. I am impressed."

Dakall grins, "You might be more impressed now. Sky Attack." Skarmory flies higher in the sky, then comes diving down, colliding with Machamp. "Drill Peck." It flies back away, and dives down, spinning at Machamp's chest. Once the dust settles, it turns out both of them knocked each other out. "Nice Counter at the last second." Both trainers recall their pokemon, allowing Blue's Charizard to step forward, avoiding the spikes. Dakall calls out his Bastiodon.

Blue nods, "Smart choice, I was wondering what you had to accept the Charizard. Without further ado, let's get this battle started." Charizard builds up flames in it's mouth, throwing them at Bastiodon, who absorbs the hit. The metal face glows, and fires a wave of energy at the Charizard. The Flame Pokemon gets it, and shrugs it off.

Dakall chuckles, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Bastion, Stone Edge." Shards of Rock form around the Shield Pokemon, and throws them at Charizard. The pokemon who is not a dragon, gets hit by the stones, and staggers. "Bastion, Rock Polish." The Bastiodon rubs it's face against surfaces on the gym, and somehow increases it's speed. It runs around Charizard, who recovered. It charges at Charizard, and slams it's face into the lizard. "Giga Impact." The force from the hit, launches the Flame Pokemon, who misses a Fire Blast from the hit. Charizard goes flying into the side of the gym, cracking the wall. The lizard grins, and forms a giant ball of fire in it's mouth, launching a large stream of fire at the Shield Pokemon.

Blue chuckles, "This is another draw." The pair looks at the wave of fire hitting Bastiodon, who absorbs just enough of the attack, to hit Charizard to faint it. It's metal body falls over, knocked out. "It was brave taking on Blast Burn head on. Your pokemon are trained well, I am impressed. However, you need to get past my Scizor. Bring out your next Pokemon."

Dakall's hands over his Steelix, Aggron, Ferrothorn, and Escavalier. He grits his teeth, and grabs the seventh ball on his belt. He takes the ball, and brings out his next pokemon, the Titan, Registeel. "Registeel, I need your help." The Iron Pokemon, flashes it's eyes at Scizor.

Blue recalls his Scizor, and sighs. "I had more faith in you Dakall, I was hoping you would use either your Aggron or Steelix. But you brought out a pokemon that isn't even yours. I will challenge you again after you choose a pokemon you use on a regular basis."

Dakall squints his eyes at Blue, recalling his Registeel and bringing out a Steelix, who is in the process of mega evolving already. "King, Fire Fang!" The Iron Snake Pokemon, who is at a good thirty four feet, and one-thousand pounds, flies at Blue, who brings out Scizor, with a flaming mouth. The Pincer Pokemon jumps into the air, and slams a pincer down on Steelix's head, throwing it's face into the ground. Scizor's body is launched by a tail, flying into a wall. "King, finish it. Fire Fang once more!" The Iron Snake throws it's mouth at Scizor, bringing it's jaws around the bug, fainting it.

Blue grins and recalls his pokemon. "Good job Dakall. Now, you wanted to speak with Yellow. Let me just bring her out real fast." He walks to the back, and opens the door, allowing a woman with yellow hair, and is barely five foot, walk into the battle area.

Dakall smiles, and bows, "Yellow! I need your help, please help me." Blue and Yellow are in shock, but the woman nods. Dakall breathes a sigh of relief, and stands back up. "First, I need to tell you something."

* * *

 _You know what I love, cliffhangers. So here you go. Anyway, please do the normal stuff._

 _-Smallwood_


	17. Chapter 17

_So, I have lost all ideas what won'tn rush the story, so I am just doing things that come to mind. I apologize. Next team is Garrett Helghast's._

 _Venusaur: Lvl 60, Modest Nature, Ability is Overgrow, Mega Evolves, Male._

 _Sceptile: Lvl 55, Lonely Nature, Ability is Overgrow, Mega Evolves, Male._

 _Tropius: Lvl 55, Relaxed Nature, Ability is Chlorophyll, Male._

 _Roserade: Lvl 53, Mild Nature, Ability is Technician, Female._

 _Shiftry: Lvl 53, Adamant Nature, Ability is Chlorophyll, Male._

 _Exeggutor: Lvl 53, Quiet Nature, Ability is Chlorophyll, Male._

* * *

 **Hander City, Hearen.**

Garrett walks into the cafe that he frequents, and his usual order is placed before him. He smiles and thanks the woman who gave him the food. He takes a sip from his tea, and takes a bite of his cake. He looks out the window, and spots Nasher. He waves his brother in, and waits for him to take a seat. "Hey bro, how are you?"

Nasher shrugs, and takes a bite of Garrett's cake. "I have been better. Me and Candice officially broke up. It was sad, but what can you do? Shit happens." He chuckles, and waits for his order to arrive.

Garrett rolls his eyes at his brother, "Dammit Nash, why are you a heartbreaker? Candice is a wonderful woman, and yet you just go out of your way to break her heart." The Grass leader pinches the bridge of his nose, "Whatever, why are you here? You normally stay in your city."

Nash shrugs once again, and goes about eating his cake. "Well, you see. I thought I should come and visit my brother, the man that I spent my youth with." He points his fork over at the man across the table from him, and chuckles.

Garrett shakes his head, "Whatever, you just want something. You normally don't come to Hander to talk to me, unless you want something. So, what is it?"

Nasher sighs, and lowers his fork, "Alright, I want to know where Garrett is, hopefully you might have a clue to his whereabouts. I was wondering, if I can train with him. That man is something else, he is like on an entirely different level compared to everyone else."

Garrett blinks, "Umm, I have no idea actually. I am actual curious myself, but he hasn't even tried making contact with me ever since that event in Hoenn. I am worried about him, you know? We have been together since we were kids, hopefully he is ok."

Nasher chuckles, "Well, you know how Dakall is. He is a hot-headed, asshole, who likes to live life at like, twenty miles per hour. He should be fine, knowing him. It is best not to worry about him."

Garrett nods, leaning into his chair, and looking out his window. "You, you are right. So, you tend to be a re-bound hitter, did you end up finding another woman? I know you have at least, twenty women knocking on your door a day."

Nash sighs, and copies Garrett. "I mean, kind of. Her name is Laura Bellop, she is hot, fiery, and has nice assets. However, the problem is that she is really fiesty. So I am actually worried about how it will end up. Hopefully, she isn't that bad. How is it with you and Sarah?"

Garrett shrugs, "I mean, we talked about it recently. We will give each other our final answer once this ordeal with Team Tectonic is over. Hopefully it ends soon, I don't like this thing at all. Especially because we both were put into a coman becuase of those assholes."

Nasher slowly nods, "Yea, you are right. Hopefully it ends soon. I also really want to battle in this tournament, hopefully I can become an Elite Four member. I want to replace that idiotic Dakall, he has run his course."

Garrett raises a brow, "Wait, what are you talking about? Why do you want to replace Dakall? I don't ever remember you having some sort of grudge against him."

Nasher shrugs, "I don't know, call it some sort of rivalry I guess. I always felt like I wanted to be better than him, be it in getting women, pokemon battles, or whatever you want to say. I just want to be better than him."

Garrett nods, "Yea, I can understand that. I also want to better than Slade, but not because I feel like he is stronger then me, but because I admire him in a way. He only looks forward, unlike most people, and I think that is a great trait to have."

Nasher nods, and spots a familiar face outside the cafe, "Fuck I have to go, if I don't I will miss a good lay. Gotta jet!" He quickly gets out of his chair, and runs outside, waving the woman down.

Garrett chuckles, and Sarah walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sarah, I didn't know you would be showing up, how are you?"

The woman smiles, and sits across from Garrett, "Well, I am in town on a break, so I thought I might see you. How are you doing?"

Garrett shrugs, "Well, my cousin is missing, my brother is hell-bent on beating him, and I am still single. So kind of shitty."

Sarah sighs, and takes Garrett's hands in hers. "Garrett, after this I promise you I will give you my answer. You have my word."

Garrett nods, and goes back to looking out the window. "I know, it's just that if we don't hurry up and find their base, then all hell will break loose." He plans his chin in the palm of his right hand, and sighs.

Sarah nods, and follows his gaze. "I know, I know Garrett. We are trying our best right now, however these guys are good at what they do. I am trying to pinpoint their location, but is tough, because they are likely underground."

Garrett sighs, "I will wait until Dakall gets back. He knows these people inside and out for some reason. He might be able to figure something out."

Sarah blinks, "Huh, if only he was here, then we will be able to catch these bastards. But, now is not the time to think about that, we need to find these guys, or the world might be fucked."

 **Youst Town, Hearen.**

Slade walks out of his house, with a medium-sized bag on his back, and sunglasses on. He looks around, looking for Maria, since they should be meeting up at this point. He can faintly hear the sound of footsteps running at him, and then they stop. He moves to the side, which causes the woman who jumped at him, to fall on the ground. He releases a sigh, and shakes his head. "Maria, please remain calm. I will end this trip if you keep acting like this."

Maria slowly stands up, and rubs her face. "Sorry, I was just exicted about seeing you. I am glad you gave me another chance. So, why are we looking for Dakall anyway? He is probably going to be a liabiliity in the final battle."

Slade shakes his head, "No, he won't. If anything, we will be a liability in the final battle. The man doesn't even need to give his pokemon commands, if you look closely in his battles, he barely says a word, unless he needs to change the course of the battle. He is an amazing tactitian, and that is something we need."

Maria tilts her head, "So, you say that he isagreat tactition, but why is he missing, and what was the deal with his blood? The other person's blood was someone in Team Tectonic, she is probably the one who bombed the hospital."

Slade nods, "I mean, I figured. Dakall is a dark man by nature, mainly because of his father. I haven't seen much of it, but he is known to torture people for information. So, he might have questioned that woman, after he snuck out of the hospital. However, I don't know why his blood was found there."

Maria shrugs, "Maybe we will find out about it, after we meet up with Dakall. That is, if he will want to talk to me. Hopefully, he will talk to us."

Slade shrugs, and walks forward. "Yea, if we can find him. Hopefully we do, but it is wise not to hope about pointless things. Let's go, we don't have all day."

 ** _Days until Hearen Championships: 20._**

* * *

 _So, a countdown until the final battle. It will be at the end of every chapter after this one, until that point. So, yea. Sorry about the lack of content. I might take a break to think of stuff. I will sleep on it, anyway, take care!_

 _-Smallwood_


	18. Chapter 18

_So, another short chapter, but there is some character development here, and some story. This is mostly really fluff though. Next team should probably be Sarah's, after hers, comes the bad guys teams._

 _Ampharos: Lvl 65, Rash Nature, Ability is Static, Female, Mega Evolves._

 _Jolteon: Lvl 65, Modest Nature, Ability is Volt Absorb, Female._

 _Electivire: Lvl 63, Brave Nature, Ability is Motor Drive, Male._

 _Eelektross: Lvl 61, Quiet Nature, Ability is Levitate, Male._

 _Emolga: Lvl 60, Hasty Nature, Ability is Motor Drive, Female._

 _Stunfisk: Lvl 60, Quiet Nature, Ability is Static, Male._

* * *

 **Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Around lunchtime, Jake, his wife, and Garrett sit around the table for lunch. They all eat their lunch in silence, until Garrett chimes up. "So, Jake. Would it be possible for me to challenge an Elite Four member and take his position?" Garrett asks, putting his fork and knife down.

Jake looks over at him, and nods. "It is possible, you just need to directly challenge them. If they win, then they hold their position, and if you win you can take it over. Most other regions don't follow this rule, and their Elite Four stay in position until a member leaves. However, we do things different here in Hearen. Do you know who you want to challenge?"

"Yes, I would like to challenge Dakall, even though he is missing."

Jake raises a brow, "You know that would be rather difficult right? I just want to know if this is the man you want to challenge."

Garrett nods, "Yes, I do want to challenge Dakall. I feel that if I do beat him, then I can prove that Dakall isn't as strong as people thing, and my brother Nasher has a grudge out for him. I am also hoping that this challenge will bring him back, from wherever he is."

Jake nods once again, but a bit more firm than before. "Alright, we will make the official challenge over the news tomorrow. If he is in the region, then we will locate him. I also believe Slade is on a trip to search for your cousin. I hope we can find him in time for the tournament."

Garrett smiles, "Thanks Jake. I know it is selfish of me to ask, but I felt like I needed to."

"Garrett, this isn't for you, I know that. It is for everyone in Hearen, mostly for Lahnun, Serena, and myself. We have only a few weeks until the championship, and I want to return Serena to Kalos alive."

Their conversation is interrupted by knocking on the door. Becky stands up to go get it. When she opens the door, her arms open up, and embrace the visitor in a hug. Jake and Garrett look at each other, getting up to wonder who she is getting excited over. Once they see who it is, they both breath a sigh of relief. Jake chuckles, "Lah, hey, long time no see. How are you?"

The woman's hair is in a mess, and her eyes are dark. She weakly smiles at the man she traveled with when they were both young, "Hey Jake, I am fine, thank you. I just thought I should come see you guys, since it has been awhile."

Becky ushers ther other woman in, while Jake and Garrett returns to their seats. Lahnun sits down across from Garrett, who lightly smiles. Jake talks before things get awkard. "So, Garrett here is going to challenge Dakall, to hopefully drag him out of hiding."

Lahnun doesn't really pay attention until Dakall's name is brought up. She perks up, "Dakall? Do you have any leads on him? I am worried sick about him, I need him back. I have kept the news hidden to Silas and Elise. Jake, please bring him back to us. I need my husband back."

Jake takes one of Lahnun's hands in his, "Lahnun, we are trying our best. The problem is that Dakall is a pain in the ass to find, and you know that more then anyone. Him and his family are some of the hardest people to find. We are trying our best, and I have the best people I can have, trying to find him. I promise you, I will being him back to us. You have my word."

Lahnun pulls her hand away from Jake, putting her hands in her laps, head hanging low. It takes a few minutes before she speaks up again, but when she does, it is shaky and you can tell she is crying. "Jake... please... I need him back..." Tears slowly stream down her face, and fall on her lap. She heavily leans to her right, and falls out of her chair, unconscious.

The two men rush over to her, with Garrett holding her, and Jake calling for an ambulance. Once the medical team arrives, Jake puts his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Dakall, I will find your sorry ass, and I will tell you to grit those teeth. You will pay for making your wife, your significant other, for worrying so much. I swear on my life, that I will make sure you never do this again." He looks up at the sky, and sighs, walking back into his house.

On the roof of Dakall's house, a woman in a leather outfit, and a red spider beside her. She pulls out a Pokegear, and makes a call. "Sir, I have a report that Lahnun was moved to the hospital. Should I follow and capture?"

"No, don't give chase, just stay there and watch over Jake. If he does anything stupid, you know what to do. Good luck."

The call ends, which makes the woman tuck the device back into her pocket. The Long Leg Pokemon looks up at it's owner, and nods, shooting a web from the roof they are on, to the one across from it. The woman walks on the web, and stands on the roof of Jake's house, with the spider beside her. "Ariados, get your webbing ready, just in case." The spider starts to spin up some web, out of it's backside, spreading it over the roof, and down the sides of the house. The thing with this thread is that it is near invisible to the naked eye, and requires concentration to see it. "Now, we wait." The woman crosses her arms and legs, as she sits. Waiting for anything to happen.

 **Mare City, Hearen.**

Nasher groans as he is by himself today, no hot women he can get inside of tonight. He wonders around for a bit, until he spots the cousin he hates more than Dakall, Blake. He tries to hide his face, as Blake turns and notices him. "Yo, Nash! I came here to talk to you."

Nasher sighs and turns on his heels, "Hey, Blake. How are you?" He asked, un-amused.

Blake places an arm around Nasher's shoulder, "Hey man, let's go grab something to eat, it has been awhile." He didn't wait for an answer, as he drags the man away. They walk for a few minutes, and that was when Blake abruptly turned them into an alley. The man, slams Nash into the wall, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. "You bastard, I know you have something to do with Dakall's disappearance, my dad attacked him, didn't he?"

Nasher sighs, and removes the hands from his shoulders, and instead is thrown back against the wall. "Blake, come on man. You have to know better, you brother crossed us, so we had to deal with him. I had no participation at all in this event. You have gotta believe me, I never wanted Dakall harmed." He raises his arms, and quickly finds a fist slammed into the wall beside his left ear. "Alright, that was expected."

Blake takes his fist off of the wall, and reels it back once more. "You expect me to believe you, when you sided with my horrible father, and want to kill your brother, and cousins? You are a sick and twisted bastard. I have a feeling what you are saying is the truth, however it doesn't mean I have to like it." He lowers his fist, and steps back, so that a Pinsir horn is no longer pointed at his gut.

Nasher dusts his shoulders off, "That is the smartest choice you made in awhile dear cousin. Now, what do you really want from me, I know that can't be all." He crosses his arms, after he signals for the Stag Beetle Pokemon to stand down.

Blake sighs, and stands on the opposite side of Nasher. "What is your groups' ultimate plan? I know that if you can't get the Titans, then you have to have a back-up, and you must have failed the awakening of Regigigas, because you didn't have all of the Titans. What is your back-up plan?"

Nasher chuckles, "I don't know honestly, I just know that it will be a blast when it happens. That is all I know, honestly. Now, if you must go, I need to go hit on some people." He goes to walk off, but Blake's arm stops him. Pinsir goes to attack, but a Flareon stands in front of the bug.

"Nash, you know for damn sure that you have shitty luck. Now tell me, your plan." Blake's face is serious personified.

Nash groans, and puts a hand around Blake's neck, shoving him into the wall. "Listen here 'cuz. The only reason why you know I work with these guys, is because I told you, and I am holding your son hostage. Now, I would kindly not push my buttons, or else I will beat you bloody, drag your broken body back to where I am keeping your son, kill him before your eyes, and then take your life. You see how this works, you do what I like, and your family stays safe. That fucking simple, I love how science works. Anyway, you are being a pain in the ass. I hate that I am related to your ass." He throws the man down on the ground, and kicks him in the gut. Flareon goes to jump at Nash, but is held in the grip of the Pinsir. "You disgust me." The man spits on the Fire-Trainer and walks off, leaving Blake to lay there in pain.

 _ **Days Until Championship: 18 Days.**_

* * *

 _It's always a good sign when the guy who you think is a good villain, is actually rotten to the core. Nasher Drake Helghast has two personalities for two different universes. In the GW2 world, he is a good guy, who is also a man whore. Meanwhile, in this story, he is a complete asshole, and a man whore. I love ruining the personalities of my characters from other things._

 _-Smallwood_


	19. Chapter 19

_So, sorry about the lateness! I have had serious writer's block, and I needed some inspiration from other things, so I read up on some stuff. Anyway, this is a Blake chapter, and the villain's team_ _will be Nash's, since he has taken up the role of pseudo-leader while the actual boss isn't around._

 _Pinsir: Lvl 90, Naughty Nature, Ability is Moxie, Male, Mega Evolves._

 _Heracross: Lvl 90, Brave Nature, Ability is Moxie, Male, Mega Evolves._

 _Galvantula: Lvl 90, Modest Nature, Ability is Swarm, Male._

 _Yanmega: Lvl 83, Mild Nature, Ability is Speed Boost, Male._

 _Scolipede: Lvl 83, Serious Nature, Ability is Poison Point, Male._

 _Ninjask: Lvl 80, Quirky Nature, Ability is Speed Boost, Male._

* * *

 **Woods outside of Bellaroz Town, Hearen.**

Jake walks into the clearing that he was asked to meet Blake at. He stands around, with crossed arms, trying not to agitate his glove housing the Key Stone. He stands there for a good ten minutes, before he can hear the roar of a Charizard. He looks into the sky, and spots Blake coming in on the Flame Pokemon. The red lizard lands, and allows it's trainer to dismount. Jake steps forward and hugs the man. "Blake, it has been awhile. Got anything?" He asked, stepping away from the dark-haired man.

Blake sighs, and rubs the back of his head. "No, nothing. I don't even know where Slade and Maria are, if I had them this would help. The base is hidden perfectly, and there is no way I can find it above ground. I think I might have to go under." He crosses his arms, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Jake groans, "I would offer to lend you one of my pokemon, but I need to be able to defend myself in case if something happens. Sorry."

Blake waves it off, "Nah, it's fine. If Dakall was here, we can utilize his Steelix, and use that to go under. However, my asshole brother thought it was a good idea into hiding. And now, his wife is in the hospital, Team Tectonic is gathering momentum, while we are just fucking around with our dicks in our hands. This is completely fucking retarded. It was been two fucking weeks since Lahnun was in the hospital."

Jake raises a brow, "At times like this, I wonder who is the more hot-tempered brother. I like to think it is Dakall, but right there, you just beat him." He chuckles softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Blake rolls his eyes, "If Dakall had a complaint, he would bitch about it, and probably take some kind of physical action on it. Remember when he got so pissed, him and Successor punched every tree the came across, but Dakall broke his hand? Yea, imagine that now, after he went through all the training, and has even more terrifying pokemon." Blake growls slightly at the memories of his brother's idiotic choices. "I swear, once I met that bastard, I will knock him the fuck out, and make him regret his life choices."

Jake whistles, "And I thought I was harsh on him. Anyway, I have to get back to my wife, don't want them using her against me. See ya man." Jake turns on his heels, and heads back home, leaving Blake to his thoughts.

The lizard looks at it's trainer, worry on it's face. "Charizard, listen, I can't worry him. He already has enough on his plate. I will go into the base, rescue Serena, and Daren. Don't worry, I have you and him." He looks down at his sixth poke-ball and smiles. "Alright buddy, let's go." He hops on the back of the Flame Pokemon, and it flies him to Team Tectonic's base.

 **Mare City, Hearen.**

Blake walks up to Nasher's gym, sighing as he walks through the door. Once in, he looks around for the supposed hatch that he discovered. It takes a few minutes before he does find it, walking over he opens it, looking down. "Well, it is underground." He mutters to himself, as he hops down the hole, recalling his Charizard before he does. Once he gets to the bottom, he immediately hops up, grabbing some pipes on the ceiling so that he won't be noticed by the passing guards. He lowers himself to the ground, and calling out his Flareon. "Flareon, see if you can track the scent of Nash. If you can, we can probably find the central area, and find Daren and Serena." The Flame Pokemon nods, and starts sniffing the air, picking up on Nasher's scent. It starts moving to the area, with Blake behind it. Blake puts a pair of brass knuckles, that arch electricity, just in case he needs to fight back.

As they walk forward, a pair of grunts spot them, and run after him. Blake backs up, putting his right foot behind his back, and placing his left in front of him. As a grunt runs up, attempting to grab him, he ducks under the arms, and brings his right fist up, into the abdomen, knocking him unconscious as the electricity surges through the body. He couldn't avoid the second one when the arms wrap around his torso, from the back. The Flareon jumps on the back of the grunt, biting on his collar-bone, freeing it's trainer. Once Blake recovers, he sees the grunt throw the pokemon into a wall. Furious, Blake runs forward, and slams his fist into the man's jaw, dis-locating it, and killing him. He shakes his hand, and runs over to Flareon, grabbing the pokemon. It looks up at him, and licks his cheek. "Alright buddy, let's keep going," chuckling lightly, he pets his pokemon, and sets it on it's feet.

They walk for thirty more minutes, and eventually make it into the central area, attempting to find the path to the prisons. The one thing they never took into account was that they did follow Nash's scent, and that means he is in this room. Once they step forward, a small pokemon flies past his face, stopping just behind him, putting it's arm up to his neck, claw pointed out. "Blake, how did I know you would be coming here? Oh right, you want to save your son and that bitch Serena. Sorry cousin, I can't let you. Ninjask, please kill him." Just before the Ninja Pokemon could drag it's claw across the neck, it is tackled by a pokemon on fire.

Blake looks over and spots Flareon, who just used Flare Blitz. "Thanks buddy. Be careful, he was stronger pokemon." As soon as he finished those words, the EleSpider Pokemon shoots a web at the Flareon, but it is set ablaze before it can hit it. The Volcano Pokemon stands up on it's hind legs, retracting the flames around it's neck. It roars at Nash, and the fire re-ignites, as fire forms in it's mouth.

Nash sighs, "Damn you Blake, you and your pokemon being super effective against mine. Oh well, guess we have to do this the hard way." He recalls his Ninjask, and brings out the Stag Beetle Pokemon. He presses the mega stone on his coat, allowing the Pinsir to mega evolve. It grows wings out of it's back, and clacks it's pincers. It flies over, grabbing Typloshion in a death grip, allowing Galvantula to shoot it's webbing out, electrocuting the Fire-Type.

Blake looks to his Flareon, who nods, and uses Flare Blitz once more, trying to collide with Pinsir. The bug grins, and tosses Typloshion on it, effectively electrocuting both of them. Blake grits his teeth, and recalls Typloshion, bringing out his Magmortar. The Blast Pokemon grins, billowing fire in it's cannons, shooting a Fire Blast at each of Nash's pokemon. Pinsir couldn't avoid in time, and takes the full blast, while Galvantula manages to avoid it in time, but gets grazed, and burned. Blake breaths a sigh of relief as he sees Pinsir fall over, effectively out of commission.

Nash nods, "Alright, alright. Good shit, that Magmortar is dangerous indeed." He grins as he brings his Pinsir back into it's ball, bringing out the Megapede Pokemon, Scolipede. "Let's see how you handle this one." The pokemon charges at Magmortar, rolling into a ball, taking a direct hit from Fire Blast. It opens up at the last second, swinging it's tail around, colliding with the Blast Pokemon, sending it flying. Both pokemon inflict status conditions on each other, Magmortar stands up, stumbling from the poison, taking aim at the Scolipede once more. It launches out one more Fire Blast at the pokemon, as Scolipede shoots a spray of venom at it's opponent. Both moves hit, knocking both of them out.

Meanwhile, Flareon has been fighting against Galvantula, who has slowly getting closer to losing. Galvantula tries to defend itself against the Flame Pokemon's attacks, while also trying to lure it into the multiple webs it was created. The red dog-like pokemon, blows fire out of it's mouth at Galvantula. It collides with a web, and flies around the spider. However the flames don't it, because the spider used a shield web, and is constantly spinning new webs.

Blake looks at the fighting, and sighs. "Nash, why are we fighting? Why are you helping them? If we had you with use, we would not lose. You are one of the toughest battlers I know, because you do things no one expects."

Nash shrugs, "I already told you. I will beat Dakall, and wipe that smug look off of his face. I don't care how I go about doing that, if only I can do it. That is why I am doing this, I know what I am doing is wrong, but I just don't give a damn. Come on out boys, I took out two of his heaviest hitters." He holds his arms out, as three more trainers step out. Lenny, Tammy, and some woman who he has never seen before.

Lenny snickers, rubbing his hands together. "Oh boy, the legendary Blake. The man who was supposed to die twenty plus years ago, but is very alive. I remember what you did to me and my pokemon back then. I want my revenge."

Tammy rolls her eyes, crossing her arms under her bust. "Lenny, can it. If anyone is getting revenge it is me. His brother made me suffer, and I want to pay him back, by making his brother suffer instead."

The third person says no words, and instead stares at him, through a mask. Blake calls out his Charizard, and his last pokemon, Emboar. He mega evolves Charizard, kneeling down to his Flareon. "Flareon, take this note to Slade. If I don't make it out in a day, then you need to fight with Slade. Don't let me down buddy. Go on, we can handle this, besides, Poak wants another battle. He hasn't battled in twenty years." The dog puts the note in it's mouth, and begins running. Tammy goes to step forward and stop it, but Nash waves her to stand down.

"It's not worth it, let it happen. Besides, we only have a few days until the championship, and your precious brother hasn't shown up. What are you going to do now Blake? Your only hope is not here anymore."

Blake shrugs, "I don't know, but I can only hope he will show up. If he doesn't, then we will figure it out by ourselves. Charizard, Poak, here we go. Let's battle like it is our last."

The woman in the mask calls out a Vaporeon, and it starts blasting the two Fire pokemon with water, allowing for her to step up to Blake. Blake swings at her, but she just ducks. Once she avoids the punch, she sweeps his legs out form under him, and throat-punches him with enough force so that we will be unable to do anything, but to the point where he doesn't die. She stands over him, as his two pokemon move to attack the woman, but a Gardevoir walks out of the hallway she came from, preventing them from moving. Blake forcefully grabs the woman's arm, which causes her to look down. She sighs, and kicks his head, finally knocking him out. She looks at the other two, "Deal with them." Then she walks away, to the prison block which she came from.

Nasher whistles, and turns to Lenny and Tammy, "Well, you heard her boys. Deal with the pokemon, I will carry Blake here to the prison. Have fun Tammy, this exactly isn't your cup of tea." He flashes her a grin, as he walks past the pokemon, who are now battling the other two admins, picking Blake up.

 _ **Days Until Championship: 4 Days.**_

* * *

 _Boy oh boy. Blake is captured, who is the woman in the mask? Why is Blake so retarded? And where is Dakall? Find out next chapter, when the Championship Starts! Wooo!_

 _-Smallwood_


	20. Chapter 20

_Fun fact, I am lazy. Anyway, I will stop doing the teams, for the rest of the story. Mostly because I don't want to take away from the feeling you will be having in the next chapters._

* * *

 **National Championships, Hearen.**

The crowd cheers excitedly, as the two walked into the middle of the battlefield. The male wore a long sleeved brown shirt, mostly covered by a green cloak. Going down, a brown belt was wrapped around his waist, holding up a pair of orange cargo pants. Green hiking boots covered his feet.

The female wore a black under-suit, and a yellow sleeveless jacket. Her yoga pants were a mix between yellow and black striping, and heeled boots sat on her feet. She looked over at her companion, and smiled, before turning her attention to the front. "Hello everyone! I wish to thank you for coming, to celebrate another year of great challengers! I am you main hostess, Sarah Cambridge! The man beside me is Garrett Helghast! We will provide commentary on the challengers as they battle. However before that, we will introduce the Elite Four, followed by the Champion!" She threw her arms into the air, causing the crowd to cheer. She turns to Garrett and grins.

Garrett chuckled and shook his head, "Alright, as my lovely partner said, let's start introducing the Elite Four! Our first member is none other than the Battle Maiden herself, Elizabeth Mallory!" He started clapping his hands, and aimed one hand at the entrance. As if planned, the woman stepped forward, in a white trainee garb, wrapped tightly by a black sash. Black sandals hung tightly around her feet, and her long black hair wrapped up in a ponytail, by a red band. She waves her arms, as her Medicham follows her through the path.

Garrett waits for Elizabeth to take her seat, before calling the next one. "This is one I know they men were waiting for! She is both elegant, and dangerous, beautiful, and crude! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the Dark Princess, Michelle Schultz!" He repeats his actions with Elizabeth, as Michelle steps forward. She has a pink dress on her body, with black cloth wrapped around it in a zig-zag type pattern. The clacking of her pink heels, echo across the stadium, as her blonde hair, tied up in the dual-ponytail style, sways behind her with every step. Her two favorite pokemon, Umbreon and Sylveon, follow behind their trainer, trying their best to look as elegant as possible. She crosses her arms with a huff, and sits down next to Elizabeth.

Garrett sighs, "Alright, next is probably the favorite out of all four! His passion burns with the heat of a volcano, although his exterior remains as cool as the arctic! He passes judgement on those that he says are unfit to battle the Champion, in a blaze of glory! The Molten Fire of Hearen, Slade Brittain!" The man walks through the gate, eyes closed, and arms crossed. His red-leather cloak billows in the wind behind him, showing the un-buttoned shirt of his underneath, and barely covering his black skinny-jeans. The collar around his neck, shines showing off the keystone he wears. The metal thunk of his leg-bracers follow suit of Michelle's heels, reverberating across the stadium. Him and his Blaziken open one eye, looking to their right at the spectators, causing so many women to swoon in love. He closes his eye, and scoffs. He takes his place beside Michelle, still focused on something.

Garrett looks at Sarah with a worried look, before looking back at the crowd. "Well, this next member is still missing. We tried our best to find him, although he never showed. We shall be moving on to the cha-"

His words are halted as the last Elite Four member steps through. His black leather jacket clings to his torso, revealing how slim he is. His arms are covered by two metal gauntlets, with a key stone plugged into each one. His black cargo pants hang loosely off of his legs, meeting a pair of black combat boots. His face his hidden behind a black bandanna, and goggles over his eyes. However for this guy, there is no pokemon behind him. He walks in the middle of the arena, lowering his bandanna, and lifting his goggles up. He looks around in the crowd, throwing his right arm into the air, as the head of a Steelix comes out of the ground, lifting him up. With that the crowd erupts in cheers.

Garrett's face is covered in the biggest smile he has had in months. "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the man who despite all odds, and all the attempts at his life! He has come back, and showed that perseverance once more! The man, the myth, the legend, the Iron Wall, Dakall Cain Smallwood!" He throws his hands up, cheering along with the crowd. Dakall dismounts the Steelix, and takes his seat next to Slade. The two men look between each other, with a fierce fire in their eyes.

Garrett finally settles down, with the crowd. "Alright, the man we have all been waiting for! The strongest trainer in all of Hearen, the man who is shielded by the toughest four trainers here! His Pokemon's might is rumored to make mountains quake in fear, earning him the name Mountain Shaker! Spectators, viewers, and trainers alike! I present to you, the Champion of Hearen, Jake Brazzell!" Jake walks out waving, with his Garchomp mimicking him. Jake wears a black trench-coat with blue flames on the bottom, covering up his black tee shirt. Cargo pants cling to his legs, leading down to combat boots. His back hat, stays firm on his head, letting his hair not move. His left hand wears a glove with his key stone, while his other hand is bare. He smiles at his friend, Dakall, and sits down beside him.

Sarah pats Garrett on the back. "Alright, now before we move on, I just want to offer Dakall my condolences. For everything he has been through in the past few months. His Lucario was killed by this Team Tectonic, all the stress that build up in the time put him in the hospital. Not even the first day he was in there, Team Tectonic tried blowing it up to kill him, and he fainted once more fighting them off. Now, his wife is in the hospital from the same stuff." She turns to Dakall, holding out a mic for him, "Do you have any words to say to the crowd?"

Dakall looks around, and steps up to the mic. He nods and takes it from Sarah. "Yes, I want to thank everyone that was there for me during my hard time. My biggest thanks goes to Slade, despite how we look to you guys, we are actually good friends. Even though he doesn't want to admit it. Michelle and Elizabeth were kind of helpful, but they were mainly in the background. Garrett, and Nasher. My two cousins that grew up with me. I want to thank you two for being by my side." He turns to Jake, "Jake, my best friend. We have been through similar stuff before haven't we? I have some announcements to make as well. First off, my and my wife are expecting another child. I talked to the hospital and they said that the baby is still fine, so fingers-crossed it stays that way. Secondly, there are people out there that believe something that happened in the past, about my brother. Blake Able Smallwood is still alive, in fact, I believe he is here today. Blake, could you come down while I make the third announcement?" Dakall does not hesitate for a possible answer, "Lastly, I will be challenging Jake for the spot of Champion, before the tournament." He grins at Jake, "You ready buddy? I will win."

Jake grins and nods, "Hell yea Dakall, I will always battle you." He goes to stand up, but stops dead in his tracks.

Dakall looks over at what the crowd is freaking out about. Nasher, Tammy, Laura, David, Lenny, and the woman in the mask walk through the south gate, with Blake on a stretcher. They release Blake, who gets up, running over to Dakall. The two brothers hug tightly.

No one could predict the next few minutes. First you can see the brothers hugging, then Blake's body jerks, with the sound of him gasping. Dakall takes his brother's body, slowly placing it on the ground, as he pulls a dagger out of the back. Dakall stands up, holding the blade, inspecting it. He then drops it on the ground, looking at the crowd. "Let me tell you guys something about my family. We actually used to rule over Hearen a long time ago. It was ruled by two brothers, Able and Cain Smallwood. Now, for those that don't know, Able was the actually ruler who sat on the throne and was the older brother. Cain, was he younger brother who was envious of Able. So, while Able wasn't looking, Cain stabbed him in the back, killing him. Anyway, down our family line, there is an unspoken tradition of naming the eldest son Able, and the youngest Cain. Every time, the once named Cain, would kill his brother. My father, William Cain Smallwood, killed his brother, my uncle, Raymond Able Smallwood. Anyway, long story short. I fulfilled tradition, and killed my brother. Oh, one last thing, I am now leader of Team Tectonic, replacing my father."


	21. Chapter 21

The previously hyped up stadium, is now silenced. Dakall lowers his brother's lifeless body on the ground, and removes the dagger. He moves a hand down the face, closing the eyes. The man stands up, face stone-cold. There is no movement, until Slade gets up. "Dakall, I knew something was up when I got this letter with a Flareon a few days back." Slade walks forward to Dakall, when the members of Team Tectonic step forward to prevent this, Dakall extends an arm to allow him to approach. The taller man in red shoves the letter into Dakall's chest, allowing him to read it.

"Slade, by the time you are getting this I am probably being held by Team Tectonic. I want to let you know that they have someone with them that is close to us, I advise you be as cautious as possible. I need you to take care of my son, Daren, and also my Flareon. I want you and everyone else to use this as martyr. Take care."

Dakall looks up to Slade, and crumbles the letter up. He turns to David, who runs through that same tunnel, and coming back with two figures. One is a woman who has medium-length blonde hair. The other is a kid, who looks fifteen-sixteen, with deep-brown hair that extends to his neck. David let's go of their arms, allowing them to run away. Dakall looks back to Slade, "So, our prisoners are now free. Although I didn't expect Blake to be this smart with the letter. Now, who let the Flareon deliver the letter? I want to know who did this?" Dakall turns back to his commanders, and the woman in the mask steps forward.

"Sir, I did it. I figured that there would be no harm that came to us if I just let some pesky dog to retreat. Besides, it's trainer was bad as well, he let emo-" No more words left her mouth, as a gauntleted right hand, back-hands her. Her body immediately falls on the ground. She places a hand on the side of her face, where the mask starts to crack.

"No one will ever disrespect my brother. Yea, I may have killed him, but that doesn't mean you can bad-mouth a dead man!" He glares daggers into the woman, before turning back to the rest of his group. "Did you guys hear that?! If I hear one more heard about my -dead- brother, I will do more than back-hand you! You understand?!"

The five figures freeze up, and nods. Dakall fixes his gauntlet as he turns back to Slade. He finds the man's hand clenched beside the waists. Before Dakall can say anything to Slade he quickly finds a fist digging into his face. Dakall stumbles back, holding his now bleeding nose. "You are scum... You know for the longest time I never trusted you. You were always so cold and distant to those around you, including your own wife..." Slade shakes his head, chuckling. "Now look at you. You are currently the leader of the group we have been trying to take down for years, and you just hit one of your subordinates. Just as I thought, you are not trust-worthy, and you just should die!" Slade snaps on Dakall, and brings his right leg up, aiming the metal bracer at Dakall's face.

Dakall stops it with a raised gauntlet. Before Slade could get away, he is pulled towards his ex-friend. Dakall's right hand find it's way into Slade's gut, aiming him down. Spit flies out of Slade's mouth as he is punched and winded. The man in control, grabs Slade by the shirt, pulling him up into another fist, this time throwing him to the ground. "Slade, you will never be able to defeat me. As a trainer, or as a person. I mean, just look at you, you attacked me, and I put you on the ground! Does that not say anything about the situation you are in?! You are weak, pathetic, worthless! I switched teams, because I knew that if I stayed with you, I will end up losing! So, I went to the winning team, the side that is so much stronger than everyone else that is fighting with you! Now, I advise that you guys give up, and stop trying to fight us any longer." Dakall grins, cracking his knuckles.

Jake walks over, grabbing Serena and Daren by the shoulders. By this time to teen is screaming at the sight of his dead father, and Serena is mortally shocked by Dakall on the enemy's side. Jake sets them on the bench, and stares Dakall down. "Dakall, I have considered you my brother on multiple occasions. I made you the godfather of my son, and the best man at my wedding. You have defended my title as Champion for years, and this is how you treat our friendship? Just throw it away? What about Lahnun? Your kids? Even Serena, she is heartbroken! Why can't you get your thick head out of your own ass to see what is going on?! Dakall, brother, friend, please, don't make me do this..." A single tear rolls down his cheek, as Dakall stares Jake down. As soon as he realized that his attempts were worthless, he turns to Garrett and Sarah. "You two, get the people to safety. I will handle Dakall and company." By this time, Slade stands back up, followed by Michelle and Elizabeth. The three of them walk to stand beside their Champion.

Michelle is the first to speak up. "Dakall, you were all of our's senior. You were a member of the Elite Four longer than any of us. You guided us, taught us, and helped us out in our darkest times. Are you telling me that that doesn't matter to you anymore? You don't care about us anymore, your friends, your comrades?" Michelle for once doesn't look upset, but sad. Elizabeth just nods in agreement, and gets ready for a possible battle.

Dakall sighs, and points to Garrett and Sarah who are running to the stands. "Nash, Tammy, deal with those two." The two trainers nod, and run after them. He turns to the remaining four figures behind him. He scans them over and nods to himself. "David, Lenny, and Laura. You will help me in this battle. David, Elizabeth should be decent for you. Laura, Michelle is weak to your team, and Lenny." He turns to the man that is clinically insane, "Slade." The man almost jumps from joy. "You." He points to the masked woman he hit earlier. "I need you to fetch the things for me. Make it snappy." The woman glares at him, before she nods, running away. Dakall finally turns, facing Jake. "He is mine." The trainers all remove a ball from their belts, allowing the battle to start.

* * *

 _Finally chapters are coming. I will make sure to at least drag this on for at least ten more chapters._


	22. Chapter 22

_Alright_ _, sorry for the delay, but this one needed some adjustments. I will be switching the narrative from 3rd person to 1st person from here on, and the POV is the main character for the chapter. This one is all about Garrett, so enjoy._

* * *

 **Garrett POV;**

I grabbed Sarah's hand and ran to the stairs so that we could evacuate, until he stopped us. I stare at him, disappointment, sadness, and anger filling my mind. "Nash, why did you side with them? Why side with the enemy?" My hands tighten, but it is Sarah that calms me down with a hand on my back.

My own brother shrugs at me, while his Yanmega flutters around us. His partner goes to answer, but is stopped by him speaking up. "Garrett, bro, pal. Let me tell you something. Jealousy will drive a man to do things that he is not proud of. I am here because your cousin, my new boss, is better than anyone here. I want to surpass him, no. I NEED to surpass him. If I can, then people will stop trying to compare me to him." His face shows anger, and scorn, but he quickly shrugs all of that off. "Also, why be the good guys, when the bad ones get all the babes?" A grin snakes unto his face, as he snaps his fingers, which tells his Yanmega to fly at Sarah and I, ready to kill us.

One of Sarah's balls open up, sending her Electivire out, which throws a nasty Thunder-Punch at the bug, sending it back, but not defeating it. Seeing my chance, I throw out my Exeggutor. The other person finally sends out her pokemon, which is the Ice Break Pokemon, Walrein. My teeth grits at her choice of typing, but Sarah nods to me. I smile and nod back. "Alright, Sarah, you handle her. I will take my brother."

Nash raises a brow, "There we go bro, that is what I like to see. I love it when there is a sense of fire in my opponent. I hate the boring ones. Now come, I want to see that fury of yours! Yanmega, Air Slash!" The Ogre Darner Pokemon flaps it's wings, manipulating the air in the area to attack my Exeggutor. The Coconut Pokemon flinches, but manages to produce a small Light Screen in front of itself before the attack could fully damage it.

"Exeggutor, Ancient Power!" My Pokemon's eyes start to glow, as it begins to lift rocks into the air, then it launches the rocks at the opponent. Unfortunately for us, Yanmega easily dodges it, and starts to circle us. Just as it was about to dodge our next attack, it stumbles enough for the rocks to hit it. I look over at Sarah who winks at us, and her Electivire arches electricity off of it's antennae on the top of it's head. I mouth thank you to her, as she goes back to her battle. "Alright Nash, let's decide who the best fighter is now. Exeggutor, Hypnosis." The Coconut Pokemon sends a hypnotic beam out of it's central face, aimed at the Yanmega. It tries to get away, but is was slowed by that last attack, and put to sleep. The Ogre Darner Pokemon falls to the ground, asleep, "Dream Eater." Exeggutor walks over to the asleep pokemon, lumbering over it, and starts to eat it's dreams.

Nash groans as his pokemon is slowly losing, the anger swelling in my brother's eyes. "Yanmega, Bud Buzz." The pokemon snaps out of it's slumber and flutters it's wings in a way for a loud buzzing sound to echo throughout the stadium, although the brunt of the attack hits my pokemon, defeating it. "There we go, finally I have the upper hand now, since your bitch of a girlfriend interrupted us. Come, your next pokemon."

My hands clench as I return my pokemon back to it's ball. As I pat around for my next poke-ball, I can feel one of them moving. I look down at it's the ball of my Roserade, smiling I remove the ball from my belt, and bring her out. "Alright Roserade, Sludge Bomb." The petals on the my Pokemon's hands move together and start to form a giant purple ball, throwing it at it's opponent. However the attempts are vain, because Yanmega just keeps dancing around us, it's trainer laughing the entire time. I go to call my pokemon back, as I see a large ball of blue fly through the sky, arching electricity off of itself, hitting Yanmega with it's sheer weight. I look over to Sarah who is congratulating her Electivire. "Sarah, thanks for the assistance."

She smiles at me, and walks to my side, wrapping my arm in hers. "Alright you two, since this is a double battle, why aren't we treating it like so? I think this will benefit the four of us in deciding why the winner is." I can see that she is loving this, it must mean that she hasn't had fun in a battle for awhile.

The one called Tammy runs over to Nash, "Fucking idiot! What they hell do you think you are doing, getting in my way like that! I swear once this is over and we win, I will knock some sense into your ass." Nash tolls his eyes, returning his Yanmega back.

"Shut the fuck up. If we don't deal with these two, then we can't win. Bring out your next pokemon, we need to win." My brother grabs another ball, and calls out his Ninjask, "Sword's Dance." The cicada like bug starts to rub it's arms together, in a way that looks like a dance. "X-Scissor." The Ninja Pokemon quickly files over to my Roserade, and brings it's claws down in an X shape, across her body. Before I could even react in time to give the next command, it brings it's claws back down on my pokemon once more, fainting it. "Bro, come on. Why was I even sent here to deal with you, you are clearly a terrible trainer."

I grit my teeth out of anger, and recall my fainted pokemon. Without a thought, my next pokemon is my Sceptile, the only pokemon of mine that can match the speed. "Sceptile buddy, I know we haven't tried this yet, but I need you to believe in me." I press the key stone that is inside of my vest, mega-evolving my pokemon. "Dragon Claw." My Mega-Sceptile dashes forward, claws posed to go down on the Ninjask, when it disappears. The Forest Pokemon smirks when it shows up behind it's back. "Leaf Blade." With the way the arms are positioned, the leafs on my pokemon's arms, extend out grazing, and dazing Ninjask just in time for the him to turn around, face to face. "Dragon Pulse." Sceptile opens it's mouth, and fires a pulse of pure energy, slamming into the Ninja Pokemon, fainting it.

Nash claps and recalls his pokemon. "Well, that is something I was not ready for. If only there was an Ice trainer around here that could quickly deal with this nuisance." He looks over at Tammy, who loses her Lapras to Sarah's Electivire.

Tammy starts to stomp her foot, "Dammit, motherfucker, I swear I will destroy everything you love you fucking bitch!" She sneers at Sarah, before looking ot Nash. "Don't give me that fucking look! Do you think I have time to deal with your shit?! She is literally destroying my team, why must Ice-Types have a common shared typing with Water?!" She puts a knuckle in her mouth, and bites down on it, almost drawing blood, causing me to flinch a little.

My brother walks over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be over soon." He leans in to whisper something to her, causing her to grin. "Make sure that gets done." He walks back over to face me, and brings out his Scolipede. "Alright bro, I want you to beat me, and ice-bitch over there. If you can, you and your girlfriend are free to go."

I stare him down, before nodding. "You know, at times like these I actually believe you are a good brother. Now, Scolipede, let's see how you deal with me and Sceptile. Dragon Pulse." Sceptile produces the wave of energy in it's mouth once more, before shooting it out at the hulking pokemon before it.

The energy pulse it's it, and practically bounces off of it, "Steamroller." Scolipede curls up into a ball, and spins it's way down the field to Sceptile, digging up dirt along the way. As it almost hits, Sceptile jumps over it, blasting it with another wave of energy, landing on it's feet.

As my next command is about to leave my mouth, I look over at Sarah with my mouth agape. There was a haze blowing over her, but I could faintly see a pokemon digging an icicle into Sarah's back. I clench my fists, and look to Sceptile. He nods to me and dashes at blinding speed to Tammy, digging it's claws into her gut, ripping up her insides, and effectively gutting her. "Sceptile, clear this side of the battlefield. Frenzy Plant." The one command was what was needed for the bulbs on his back, to open up, and shoot giant vines out, digging into the ground, ripping it up. Everyone, including myself, staggered, but it never stopped me, as my feet carried me to Sarah, luckily the plants removed the pokemon away from her, just in time for me to get there. I drop to my knees, and hold her in my arms, earning me the most earnest smile from her. "Sarah, please, I need you beside me. I can't lose you."

Her smiles never wavers, until she coughs up blood. The worry on my face is clearly prevalent since she places a hand on my face to calm me down. "Hey... don't make that face, it will ruin your handsome look..." Even in a time like this she can still smile, and make positive comments. "Garrett... I should have said this some time ago, bu-" There it is, another cough. "But... I love you... please don't let me go..." I see what looks like a drop of clear liquid fall on her face, and I quickly realize that I am crying. I try to wipe the tears away, but she stops me, which causes me to look down. Tears slide down her face, but a smile still remains. She wants me to say it.

I stroke the hair away out of her face, which gives me room to lean down and kiss her forehead. "Sarah, I love you too. Although, you already knew that." Our hands find each others, as he both awkwardly laugh. "I am sorry for dragging you into this mess, but I have to finish this. I will be back soon." I kiss her forehead one more time, lowering her on the ground. I go to stand up, but her hand is holding mine.

She hands me the belt that she uses to hold her poke-balls, "Here, I need you to carry my wishes unto the battlefield... I want to defend my Region." Blood mixes with her tears, as she looks at me, with tear-stained eyes.

I take the belt, looking at her Electivire. "Get her out of here." I bring out her Jolteon, "Hit it with an electric move, it needs to move faster." The yellow dog nods, and arches electricity onto the large humanoid. It takes Sarah in his arms, and runs away from the battlefield, to the nearest hospital. I turn to my brother, hatred, and anger into my eyes. "You, you will pay for this."

He shrugs, shaking his head. "Hey, I just gave her an idea, and because of that, I think she is probably dead now." He thumbs over to my Sceptile, who is standing over the woman's body, which is oozing out blood, and guts exposed to the air. "Anyway, that isn't my problem now. So, shall we finish this battle, until one of us can't move anymore?"

I sigh, and remove one of Sarah's poke-balls. As I go to through it out, I start to feel rain-drops fall on my face. I grin, "Well, this couldn't be any better. Nasher, let's finally fight our last battle." It is hard to tell if I am crying, or if it is the rain, but either way, my cheeks feel wet. Memories of our life together flash into my mind, as I throw out that one ball that will change the course of this battle.

 _"Nash, Dakall, wait for me!" The little me runs after Nash and Dakall, as they run forward, balls in their hands, ready to catch a pokemon. My kid self tripped over, causing my face to hit the ground. I go to look up, and Nash is running over to me, holding his hand out._

 _"Little Bro! Come on, get up, I will never leave you behind!" His smile cheered me on, allowing me to grab his hand, and run beside them._

 _Years pass, and we are in the tournament to determine who will replace the empty spots in the Elite Four, and the Champion. I watch on the screen as Nash gets destroyed by Dakall, 6-0 sweep. My brother falls to his knees, digging his hands into the dirt. Dakall walks over to lift him up, but he just swats his hand away. "I don't need your pity!" The words left his mouth harsh, and uncalled for. He storms off, angry, causing Dakall to stand there, shocked. I should have guessed it at the time, but that is when he took his creed to best Dakall._

I snap back into reality, as the ball realizes the pokemon. The EleFish Pokemon, Eelektross hops out, floating in the air. "Thunder!" That one command will change the course of this battle. Just like that, a bolt of lighting falls out of the sky, hitting my brother's Scolipede. "Hit it again, before it can move!" It was when that happened, lighting never stopped falling from the sky, and hit everywhere around our battle-field. I looked to Eelektross, than Jolteon, and they both shook their heads. "So, this is that kind of battle right now. Jolteon, switch out. Thunderbolt!" It starts to build up a charge in it's body, and goes to release it, as the ground trembles. I struggle to find my footing, as it shakes once more, this time kicking earth up. "Quick, get back in your balls!" I could only get my Sceptile, and Sarah's Scolipede back in when the whole earth trembled, and broke, sending parts of broken ground all over the place. I looked over and saw the most incredible thing ever, Dakall's Steelix has brought it's tail down on Jake's Garchomp, and the force of the impact destroyed the earth itself. Jake's dragon blocked the attack with it's arms, and was forced into the ground, acting as the source itself. That was when debris hit me in the head, knocking me out.

* * *

 _To be continued._


	23. Chapter 23

_I like tearing things apart in terms of characters' relationships. I am a madman, and must be stopped._

* * *

 **Michelle's POV:**

I looked at the woman I will be facing off against. My Umbreon and Sylveon stepped up beside me, and I had them stand down. "You two stay back, I want don't want you two to fight, not yet." They both nod, and allow myself to call them back into their balls. I pinch the bridge of my nose deciding which pokemon to use. Deciding on one, hoping that it will work, I call on the Illusion Fox Pokemon, Zoroark, although it is giving the illusion of Azumarill. "Fling." It pulls out a large ball made of Iron, and chucks it at her opponent's Seviper.

The snake couldn't dodge in time, and the ball collides with it's face, knocking it to the ground. "Seviper, X-Scissor." The Fang Snake Pokemon nods, and launches itself at it's opponent. It's tail swings around before the other pokemon could react, and collides with it's body, throwing it off it's feet. "Sludge Bomb." A large ball of sludge forms in Seviper's mouth, and shoots it at the Zoroark, whose illusion is flickering. Laura grins underneath her mask. "You should really be cautious about you your pokemon decides to disguise itself as."

I groan fairly loudly, "Zoroark, break the illusion. Use Night Slash." The fox stands up, grinning underneath the lipstick around it's mouth. It rushes at Seviper, and slashes it with it's claws that are forming dark energy around it. Before the Snake could recover, the fox starts to radiate dark energy around it's body. "Night Daze." With those words, Zoroark releases it's most powerful move, and blasts Seviper. The Fang Snake Pokemon gets launched away, and falls over defeated. Zoroark grins, before it too staggers.

Laura nods, and recalls her pokemon. "Good follow up, however your pokemon was unfortunately was poisoned. All my pokemon know that if they are about to get defeated, they poison the opponents." She removes a ball off of her chest, and throws it out, bringing out the Long Leg Pokemon, Ariados, which has a purple body, and light blue accents on it's external body. "Sticky net." The spider quickly spins a web around it's body, and tosses it out, covering the field on the opposing side, and holding Zoroark. "Now, Fell Stinger." The spider throws itself to the fox, and jabs it with the stingers on it's back. The impact knocks out the opposing pokemon, also boosting it's own abilities.

I grit my teeth and call her back, "You did good Zoroark." I put her ball back to where it goes, and call out my real Azumarill now. "Azumarill, I need you to fight hard, you are at a disadvantage, but that doesn't matter. Try your best." The Aqua Rabbit nods, and glares at the spider. That was when I felt the water land on my face. I looked up to the sky and smiled as the rain started. "Waterfall!" My pokemon nods, and uses the water around it to launch itself at Ariados, hitting it hard with it's large body. Before it can recover, I give the next command, hoping I can get some work done. "Rollout." Azumarill backs off, rolling into a ball, and makes it's way to Ariados. On the way over, it gets caught in the web, allowing Ariados to recover.

Laura shakes her head, "You should probably remember surroundings in battles. I am not like most of the trainers here, I actually think strategy in battle. That is what that webbing is for. Ariados, you know what to do." The Long Leg pokemon nods and makes it's way over to it's prey, it lifts it's front legs, and brings them down in an X shape on Azumarill. This effect poisons it, allowing for the next follow up move. "Venoshock." Ariados shoots a stream of poison out of it's mouth, drenching it's opponent in venom, fainting it.

I gasp and recall my pokemon. "How are you so strong? This is impossible for me..." I feel my hope leave my body, then I hear the sound of harsh fighting. Looking over to the noise, I can see Dakall and Jake's battle, still on their first pokemon each, Tyrantrum and Bastiodon. Their battle is destroying the stadium, then I remember why I am fighting. "I am fighting for the region, I can't give up..." I mutter to myself as I look back at my opponent, I take mental note that she is grinning at me, although I didn't know what it meant at the time. I pull out my ball, and throw out my Sylveon. "I am sorry partner, but I need you to fight this battle for me. I know you can do it." The Interwining Pokemon smiles at me, then nods. She takes a step forward, ready to face off at it's opponent. "Psyshock." Sylveon's eyes glow, and sends a wave of energy at Ariados, that causes what looks like spikes impact the surface of the bug's skin, fainting it.

Laura sighs, and recalls her pokemon. She pulls out her next pokemon, Drapion, and claps. "Good job, you made the right choice, and I recognize your determination. The real battle starts here, prepare yourself. Drapion, Cross Poison." The Ogre Scorpion slowly walkes it's way up to Sylveon, glaring at it the entire time.

I look at my Sylveon and nod, giving it the go ahead to jump onto it's back. Luckily she has the grace and elegance to not get caught in the web, and successfully lands on the back. "Hyper Voice." The pink dog opens up it's mouth and lets out a loud screech, affecting anyone that hears it. Luckily it's ability, Pixilate, allows the move to change it's typing. I had my hands over my hears, and grin over at my opponent, who seems phazed by it. That was when my grin left my face, being replaced by absolute shock. Drapion twisted it's body around to look Sylveon in the face, before smacking it off with it's hands, landing Cross Poison. Sylveon goes rolling on the ground, into the web, getting stuck. Before I can command my Pokemon, Drapion is looming over Sylveon. It's right hand goes up into the sky, and comes down on Sylveon, over and over. "Sylveon!" I panick not thinking of what to do next, and witness my pokemon get beaten until it faints. I shakily recall Sylveon back, and think of my next pokemon.

Laura eyes me carefully, and shakes her head. "Michelle, I know everything about you. Correction, I know everything about everyone in this stadium right now. However, you are an interesting case. You come from a rich family, but you didn't like how they acted, and your only friends were your two Eevees. One was normal, and the other was what you would call shiny. You left the house at a young age, and became a trainer, that was when you started to get stronger. Down the line, you became one of the strongest trainers in this region, by becoming a member of the Elite Four, however you felt that wasn't enough. You saw how the others acted around Dakall, and you became envious, you were jealous that he had so many friends. So, why do you fight? You tell yourself it is because it is for the good of the region, but I think there is more to that. So, what is the reason?"

I stand there, eyes wide in shock. How could she know my past, she knows everything. Just what kind of person is she? I cast my gaze down as I think on the question she asked me. 'What am I fighting for? What is my driving force?' That is when I take one more look around the arena, and my heart sinks. Dakall is driving Jake back, Slade is struggling against his opponent, even Elizabeth is having a hard time. That is when my gaze sets on Garrett and Sarah's battle. There is a little bit of fog surrounding Sarah, but I can get a grip of what happened, she was stabbed. A trail of red falls down her back on the ground, and Garrett snaps. I witness the Sceptile gut the woman Sarah was against, and it ripped the ground apart from plants. 'This is why I fight. I don't just fight for my region, I fight for my friends so that something like this never happens again. I fight to make sure that every one is safe. I am the only weak one here, I am not strong enough to fight for my friends...' My gaze is brought back up as I can hear someone yelling at me.

"Michelle! Hurry up and fight, we can't keep this up forever! This battle decides the fate of the region! Correction, the world! Hurry up and use Absol to end your battle!" The voice belongs to the person who I think is my closest human friend, Elizabeth.

I feel something wet slide down my face, and I immediately know it isn't the rain. I am crying, I am shedding actual tears. I wipe my face, and grow a stern face. "Yes, I need to fight. Thanks Elizabeth." I grab my Absol's ball, and throw it out. As it lands on all fours, I press my key stone, mega evolving it.

Laura smiles under her mask, and recalls her Drapion, and brings out her Beedrill. She presses something on her left leather gauntlet, and that allows her Beedrill to mega evolve as well. "Well, looks like you finally have your determination. Let us end this battle, and decide a victor. Beedrill, X-Scissor!" The bee takes it's five stinger's and launch at my Absol.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Absol dashes to Beedrill, raising the the sickle-like horn on it's head, colliding it with Beedrill's central stinger. The force of the attacks launch both pokemon away. The stare each other down before charging one more, that is until a boulder collided with the bee. I look over and notice where the destruction is coming from. Dakall and Jake's battle is reaching a climax. Steelix's large tail lands on Garchomp's two guarding arms. The force of the attack digs the Mach Pokemon into the ground, before actually destroying the ground, sending boulders everywhere. I notice one flies at my Absol, hitting it as well. I run over to my pokemon, and the ground buckles underneath my feet, causing me to fall, and hit my head on some of the unstable rock, knocking me out.

* * *

 _To be continued._


	24. Chapter 24

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I bounce on my feet holding the ball in my hand. As soon as I let it go, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon, Toxicroak comes out and mimics my moves. "No time to spare, Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" The bipedal frog bounces on it's toes before dashing at my opponent's Mamoswine, colliding with it's snout. "As we battle, I like to get the names of my opponents. What is yours?"

The man places his hands in front of his face, with a smile on it. "The name is David, we would have battled against each other earlier before this, but I was being sent everywhere. It is a pleasure to finally battle you." Once he finishes speaking, he bends slightly at the waist, in what looks like a bow.

I raise a brow, but meet his movements in a bow of my own. "It is a honor David, too thing we would be fighting in this situation. I am hoping for a wonderful fight. Toxicroak, Stone Edge!" My pokemon slams it's right foot on the ground, creating rock shards that float beside it. It takes it's right fist, and punches each shard at it.

The Mamoswine stumbles a little, but recovers fast. "Bulldoze." The Twin Tusk Pokemon slams it's legs on the ground, creating a small, but constant, shock wave hitting Toxicroak. The pokemon stops the attack, and stands firm waiting for the next order. "Take Down." The large mammoth charges straight at my pokemon, slamming into it, but luckily for me, still holding on.

I throw my right fist out, with my right foot forward. "Revenge." Those words dryly leave my throat, as my Toxicroak uses the last of it's strength to grab the Mamoswine by it's tusks, using all the power in it's body, to lift it, and slam it back on the ground. Once the frog finishes what it was doing, it falls over, knocked out. I call my pokemon back, and get ready for my next one, when I see the beast in front of me get back up. "What the...?"

David shrugs, and proceeds to cross his arms. "What can I say? I have some sturdy pokemon. Hurry up and bring your next one out." He stands there firm, un-moving, like the earth itself. "What are you waiting for, oh mighty Battle Maiden, quaking in your boots?" His taunts try to rile me up, but fail in the end.

I chuckle and shake my head. "I was worried for a second, but I have not had a great battle like this in ages. I think the last time I was like this was when I battle Dakall, all those years ago. Mienshao let's go!" I toss my ball into the air, releasing the Martial Arts Pokemon, Mienshao. "We can't let him get to us, High Jump Kick!" The fox nods and jumps up, and using it's power, propels it's knee down unto the body of Mamoswine, fainting it. "Nice!"

David nods and recalls the pokemon back, "You did well. Next time is something I know you might have some problems with, Golurk!" And just like that, the bane of my team shows up, a Ghost-Type. "Fly." It tucks it's legs up, and somehow blasts itself into the sky, circling my pokemon.

I tighten the belt around my waist, and think of something. 'Got it.' My pokemon looks back at me, waiting a command, and sees me un-moving, it waits with me. Eventually the Golurk comes flying down at Mienshao, and before it can it, my pokemon swiftly moves out of the way. "Payback." It's long cloak like arms spin around and smack the Automaton Pokemon in the face, "Acrobatics." The fox jumps on the back of Golurk, and starts swiftly moving around, avoiding attacks, and hitting it as it goes.

Golurk decides it has had enough and flies into the air, taking Mienshao with it. My pokemon is locked in one of it's large hands, and holds it out away from it's body. "Get rid of it!" The golem takes the fox, and throws it full force into the ground, "Giga Impact." Before could recall my pokemon so that it can heal, a large body slams into it, fainting it instantly.

I grit my teeth and think about how I can salvage this situation. I recall my pokemon and feel the rain on my face, 'That's it. Rain.' I look up into the rain filled sky, and throw out my Tadpole Pokemon, Poliwrath. "Poliwrath, Waterfall." In no time flat, my pokemon is beside Golurk, and launches itself up with a large force of water, slamming into the golem, defeating it.

David sighs "Blasted rain. Oh well, that means I have to use this pokemon. Flygon come on out, and use Aerial Ace." The Mystic Pokemon, Flygon comes out and lunges at Poliwrath with a sharp wing. Luckily my pokemon is in the rain, and moves at a much faster speed than the dragon fly, avoiding it.

"Poliwrath, Ice Punch." The blue bipedal tadpole, forms ice around it's fist by freezing the air, and rain droplets. It's body essentially disappears in the rain, and appears beside Flygon, slamming the ice into the dragon's body. "Good, keep it up." Just like that, fist after fist, slams into it, until Flygon lands on the ground, defeated.

David groans, "If only I could get rid of this rain." He removes a ball from his belt, and throws out his Tyranitar. "I need to end this." Sand begins to bellow out from it's armor, filling up the area around us. I notice that he presses something etched into his belt-buckle, and gasp when I notice it is a key stone. Mega-Tyranitar stands in front of me and Poliwrath, and un-luckily for us, there is no rain, but a sandstorm in the area.

I grit my teeth once more, and give the command that will hopefully allow us to win. "Low Sweep." The blue pokemon dashes to Tyranitar, and sweeps it's legs out from underneath. "Waterfall." Poliwrath builds up a torrent of water and launches forward at Tyranitar. There is staggering in the ground, and I see Poliwrath waver a little as it rushes his opponent. I look away for one second to motivate Michelle, thinking I got this battle, but I look over Tyranitar is standing over a defeated Poliwrath. "How?"

David shrugs "I have a large type coverage on my team, and you just fell Tyranitar's Thunderfang. Come on, we don't have long, so the next pokemon that faints, allows it's trainer to lose." He takes a stance that looks like a martial arts pose.

I recall the weird frog, and bring out my Medicham's ball. I kiss it once, and then throw it out, releasing my only hope of winning now. "Medicham, High Jump Kick." As soon as it comes out, I mega evolve it, and it jumps into the air, lunging forward at Tyranitar with it's knee forward.

I can see David almost cheering, "Oh yea! Now this is a pokemon battle! Tyranitar, meet it with a Crunch." The Armor Pokemon moves forward to intercept the Meditate Pokemon, then the earth moves. I look around and notice the cracks advancing around everybody. I look around and notice that everyone is losing, then the boulders start flying. Michelle is the first hit, then Garrett.

I turn back around and dodge a boulder coming my way. I glare at David, and run towards him, ready to strike at him. Once I reach him, I extend a palm out to his chest, but he grabs my arm. He sweeps my legs out from underneath me, placing a hand on my chest, and slams me into the ground, still holding on to my arm. I can feel my consciousness slip from me, but I can barely hear what he says. "Boss, are we ready to move unto the next phase?" I pass out.

 **General POV:**

At the top of the stadium, stands a man with two pokemon beside him, The Mud Fish Pokemon, and the Carefree Pokemon, Swampert and Ludicolo. He places his hand in his pockets, and looks down at the carnage below. "Ludicolo, keep up the rain. Swampert, be ready for an uninvited guests." Both pokemon nod, and continue their assigned task. Swampert starts making noises, which causes his trainer to turn around, and expertly dodge a wave a psychic energy flying past his face. "Man, that is something I haven't seen in awhile. How have you been, Bill?"

The man in question steps out of the darkness, with a weird squid beside him. "Liang Ren, it has been awhile. I hope you don't plan on doing anything, too drastic. I just figured I should watch how my son is doing leading this team I built. It looks like he is doing a good job in dispatching enemies, even though we just lost someone very valuable."

The man named Ren turns to Bill. "Why are you doing this? I have been a Gym Leader when you first challenged the gyms, and I remember your face. You loved pokemon, and everything about this world. What caused you to change?"

Bill walks over and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Times change, and so we have to move along with it. I was naive back then, thinking I could become the Champion, and be able to save this region. I was wrong..." He drops the hand, and places his flesh, and metallic hand in his pockets. "Now, I want to save the world, and I renounced anything I had involving this place. Including my sons."

Ren shakes his head, "Yes, your sons never forgave you for their treatment. How about your daughter? What do you think her opinion would be like, or even your wife?" Ren quickly finds a hand grabbing his collar, and notice that Bill's hate filled eyes are glaring at him.

"Don't you ever speak of them like you know them. You know damn well that they would support me." Bill's rage subsides, and he fixes Ren's collar. "Please, leave the out of this..."

Ren places a hand Bill's shoulder. "Hey, I know what your wife was like, because she was my sister. I am every bit at fault for what happened to her, as you are. I said she should go take a trip to Hoenn while it was being rampaged, and because of that, she was killed, along with your daughter. I am sorry for you loss..."

Bill swats Ren's hand off of him, "Ren, don't intervene in this battle. If you do, there will just be more casualties than there would be without you. I am going to die at the end of this, but I just want to let you know, that I hate your guts." Without another word to be spoken between them, Bill hops down, with his pokemon following beside him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Slade's POV:**

I stand there cracking my neck. My Blaziken was the only pokemon that was left out, and I plan to keep it that way. I press the key stone implanted in the choker around my neck, mega-evolving my Blaziken. I stare my opponent, I think his name is Lenny, down. "Come on, where is your first pokemon?"

The man gets visibly annoyed, and calls out his Kabutops. "I will end this with one attack. Kabutops, Waterfall!" The Shellfish Pokemon forms a torrent of water underneath him, and launches at my Blaziken. The Blaze Pokemon moves out of the way just in time to avoid it, causing a groan to leave Lenny's mouth.

"Ra, Agility." The flame chicken relaxes it's muscles, and has a massive speed increase, including the Speed Boost ability. "Brick Break." Using it's speed, Blaziken launches itself into the air, and uses it's right leg to come down on the head of Kabutops, "Thunderpunch." My pokemon quickly spins around, putting an electric fist into the face of the Shellfish, knocking it out. Ra hops back, and stands beside me, bouncing on it's legs.

Lenny is getting more upset, and quickly calls out his next pokemon. "Carracosta, I need you." A large blue turtle, in black armor lands on the ground. "Quick, Shell Smash." The Prototurtle Pokemon nods, and cracks his shell, reducing his defenses, but increases his speed. "Aqua Tail." The large blue turtle dashes over to mine, and Ra's position, but it quickly knocked away by a leg coming across it's face. In the few seconds it took for the pokemon to advance on us, it allowed Ra to close the gap, and deliver an attack. "You won't get away that easily. Rock Slide." The blue creature hurls large stones at my pokemon, only for them to get deflected. I can clearly see Lenny clench his fists, and I swore I could see blood drip from his hands. "Aqua Tail again!" My opponent's pokemon dashes forward and tries to hit us with it's tail, that formed water around it. Ra swiftly deflects it, and kicks it's back, sending it back.

I put a hand over my mouth, as I yawn, "This is getting boring... can we hurry this up?" I mockingly said as Lenny gets even more upset. I grin, and stare him down. 'There, make him mad, you do irrational stuff when hatred fills your being.' I nod to Ra as the opponent advances. "Ra, Brick Break once more." The Blaze Pokemon nods, and uses it's leg to smack the turtle's face, sending it to the ground, finally defeated.

Lenny starts to throw a tantrum as he brings out his next pokemon, the Plate Pokemon, Armaldo. "Aqua Tail." The large insect runs to Ra, readying it's tail to hit it, although it could never connect. "Blasted, motherfucker, piece of shit, ass wipe, dick munch, fiery chicken cock pile!" I stand there in awe, I have never heard someone blow up like this during a pokemon battle before. It was then that Lenny successfully put damage on Ra, even though he was barely nicked. "Hah! You aren't invincible! Now, I will end this once and for all! Crush Claw!" It runs up and throws it's pincers down, attempting to bring them across the body of Blaziken, it however missed and dug it's claws into the ground, cracking it. "Water Pulse!" The bipedal shrimp opens it's mouth, shooting a giant wave of water to Ra. Without giving a command, my pokemon's leg sets ablaze, and is used to dissolve the water with a quick swipe. Lenny grits his teeth, and throws his hat on the ground. "For fuck sakes! Let me hit you!" Lenny looked over, and saw Ra delivering a series of fierce kicks to Armaldo's chest, before the last one sends it flying into a wall. Lenny starts to pull his own hair out, as he recalls the fainted pokemon. It looks like he is almost done with my shit, and calls out his Aerodactyl, and mega evolves it. ''I am done! I will win this battle! Aerodactyl, Aerial Ace!" The Fossil Pokemon flies fast at Ra, and barely knicks it's arm.

I grin and clap. "There we go, this will finally be a battle. One of speed, try to keep up. Ra, use the walls! Thunderpunch." Getting my hint, the chicken uses it's speed to run up the wall of the battlefield, and back-flip off of it, aiming for Aerodactyl directly, with an electric fist. The fist just barely misses, as Ra starts to fall. In quick succession, Ra's leg comes up, and hits Aerodactly, sending it down to the ground, by pure force. Blaziken quickly does a flip, to recover, but is it by a wing. Both pokemon back up, and stay in front of their trainers. "Well, this will be a tough battle." I feel something wet hit my head, and I look up to the sky, and see that it started to rain. 'No, something isn't right. It shouldn't be raining right now... Someone is interfering...' I look over at Lenny to see if he is involved in this, but he looks just as confused as me. "Well, let us say we finish this. Ra, Thunderpunch." Blaziken's hand starts to arch electricity once again, as he stands there, facing off the dinosaur.

Lenny grins, and nods. "Aerodactyl, Aerial Ace." The Fossil Pokemon takes to the skies, and starts to circle around us. It takes a steep dive down at Ra, with a wing poised to strike. Both attacks collide with each other, and a small shock wave resonates out, which causes me to look over to see how everyone is doing.

'Of course, Elizabeth and Michelle are losing. How is Jake doing?' I look over as the thought of him losing never enters my mind, but their pokemon they got from fossils are currently, and literally, face to face. Their faces are planted on each others, as they fight for control. My gaze goes even further down, and I clearly see Garrett's Sceptile standing over a woman whose guts are handing out. 'Garrett... what are you doing...?' My attention is drawn back to my battle, as Lenny's pokemon is still attacking Ra. "Ra, dispatch it, Brick Break." Blaziken waits for the Fossil Pokemon to approach it, and swats it away with the power of it's legs. "Last hit, Thunderpunch." I am lucky that my pokemon's speed is not to be messed with, as it quickly dashes to the grounded Aerodactyl, and thrusts it's fist into the body, electrocuting it, and fainting it. Blaziken dashes back to me, as I fist-pump it. "Good job buddy." I look over at Lenny, who pulls at his hair.

"Nonononononono, the boss will kill me..." He falls to his knees as I stare at him quizzically.

"What do you mean the boss will kill you? Dakall is currently fighting Jake." I raise a brow, at Lenny, and he quickly charges me, with a raised fist. I couldn't move back in time, before his fist hits my chest. In retaliation I bring my right leg up and hit his side with my metal bracer. I move back, and stand Ra down.

I look back to the man who attacked me, and he is swinging his fist at me once more. I quickly catch it, and his second fist. "You see, Dakall isn't really our leader. He just joined us, and the boss said that Dakall with be the face behind the team, he will shoulder all the blame for what he did. Why he did this? I have no idea." Lenny plants his forehead on mine, "You see, I do not see him as a leader. I would much rather see him dead than anything else. He is just a pie-"

His words are cut off in his mouth, as I pull my head back, and bring it forward, headbutting him. "The only one who can say that is me!" I do a little hop, and spin around, throwing my leg out to hit Lenny upside the head. He goes to catch my shin, but I quickly bend my leg at the knee, so that he misses, and extend it out just in time to quick him dead in the face. As soon as my leg comes back down, I sent it forward, into his chest, sending him back. I run over at him, and kick him in the head, while he is laying down, knocking him out. "Fucking stay down piece of shit." I spit on his face, turning to see the carnage unfold around us. King, Dakall's Steelix, has brought it's giant tail down on Roman, Jake's Garchomp, who just manage to block it with his arms. The shock wave, generated by the force, dug the dragon in the ground, and kicked up the earth, sending boulders everywhere. Hitting Michelle, and Garrett, knocking them out, the absence of Sarah disturbs me. The large man that Dakall called David, grabbed Elizabeth, and was ready to throw her on the ground. A boulder flies at me, and I noticed it at the last second, but Ra saved me. "Thanks." Turning back to the mayhem, I shake my head, "Just what is going on...?"

"The beginning of a new world order, my boy. Want to know something?" I turn around and spot the mastermind behind everything, William Cain Smallwood. I jump back ready to battle, but he holds his hands up in a peacefully manner. "I am not here to fight, I am here to tell you something. You want to hear it?" I nod my head, cautious, but curious at the same time. "Good, I know who your father is. He is actually my brother-in-law, you know him as the Water Gym Leader, Liang Ren. He is actually up there right now." He points to the top of the stadium, where I can faintly see a figure.

I look between William, and the figure at the top. "Wait... so does that mean you are my uncle, and Dakall is my cousin?" I raise a brow, skeptical. The man nods, and walks forward, as the battles were just decided.

"Yes, that you are, nephew." He places a hand on my shoulder, and grins, before walking forward once more.

* * *

 _Woooo, as a treat for making it to Chapter 25, I have a Plot Twist!~ Anyway._

 _To be continued..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Dakall's POV:**

I look over at my subordinates who prepare to face their opponents. It hits me on who I am going against, my best friend, Jake. I adjust my gauntlets and call out Skarmory. "Let's do a three-on-three, shall we? Skar, come out. Let's start off in an aerial battle, shall we?" I crack my knuckles, grinning. 'I will take us through all the times we had together in this battle, our last battle. First with Skar and Shadow.' I throw my hands in the air, waiting for Jake to call out his Noivern, "Come on man, get moving already."

Jake clenches his fists and does call out his Noivern. "Shadow, Flamethrower." I can barely hear the command, but Skar is already in the air. The armored bird is flying away from the bat to avoid the bouts of flame, but it is slower and gets hit. "Dragon Pulse." Shadow forms a ball of draconic energy in it's mouth, and sends the blast out at Skar. Luckily, the Steel Type recovers, and avoids the blast just in time to turn around on the dragon.

I grin as I can clearly see the sight of a small herb get bitten off in Skar's mouth, and he begins to glow. "Skar, Sky Attack." Without any warning, the heavy body is slammed into the sleeker form, and knocks it to the ground. "Go ahead and toss out a Spikes, and follow up with Iron Head." Skarmory spreads it's wings out, and various spikes scatter across the ground, which gives the bird proper time to dive down head first, and knock the dragon back into the earth. Memories of when we got these two pokemon flood back into me.

 _My and Jake are climbing a mountain after hearing reports of two large pokemon fighting. I turn to my lifelong friend, grinning. "Well, this is not what I thought would happen when we decided to travel together. Let's just figure out what pokemon these two are, and get out of here. First one up is a better trai-" I was already climbing ahead of him, when a gust of wind knocks me off. My fall is halted once I land on a metal body. Looking down, I identify the pokemon who caught me, A Skarmory. It quickly dodges a large pulse of energy that is shot in it's direction. My attention turns to a Noivern chasing us down, launching Dragon Pulses. I wave at Jake as we pass by, and he nods, jumping on the back of the Noivern. The two pokemon don't seem to care, and fly to the top of the mountain, still battling, causing me and Jake to get thrown off. We look at each other, and call out Roman and Successor. "I got Skarmory, you get Noivern. Let's go!"_

"Iron Head." Giving no break the armored bird slams it's head back into the body of Shadow, knocking it out. I cross my arms, and stare Jake down, with Skar coming back to me. "Next pokemon Jake." A small grin plants my face, 'Good, he will probably call out his Tyrantrum, then use Roman last. I will be using Bastion then King, in that order.'

As I predicted Jake brings out his fossil pokemon, Tyrantrum. I call back Skar, and bring out Bastiodon. "Tyrantrum, Head Smash!" The dragon charges my iron wall down, and smashes into the face-plate, launching it back. "Fire Fang!" The large beast runs up, and clamps it's, now flaming, jaws around Bastion, setting it on fire.

Bastion plants it's legs into the ground, and starts pushing it's opponent back. "Jake! Never underestimate my solid defense! Metal Burst!" Bastion's face-plate begins to glow bright white, and blasts the dinosaur in the face, sending it back some.

 _Me and Jake hop off of Skar and Shadow, and make our way into the fossil research lab. Approaching the counter first, I talk to the woman behind the counter. "Hey, so I am curious. We recently found ourselves some fossils while going through a cave, is it possible for you guys to maybe revive our pokemon?"_

 _The woman at the counter smiles, and nods. "Yes, that we can. If you give me the fossils, I can go in the back, and get someone to possibly work on them. What kind of fossils do you have?" Me and Jake dig through our bags, and pulls out the Armor and Jaw Fossils respectively. "Ah, so you would be getting a Shieldon and Tyrunt. Two good pokemon. Now, I will just be a few minutes."_

 _The next day me and Jake are having a mock battle between the two pokemon, and Shield, my Shieldon, never followed a single command. I bend down at look at him, "What is wrong? Do you now see me as a good trainer for you? I promise I will become a trainer that you can recognize." The Armor Pokemon turns it's back on me, and walks off, causing Tyrunt to follow after it._

 _Jake walks over, and places a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, don't let this shake you. You are a good trainer as is, Shield probably just doesn't now how to take commands yet. Give it time."_

I can barely see Jake with tears in his eyes, as he sees our pokemon fight. I grit my teeth and look away. "Bastion, Iron Head, after three Rock Polishes." Bastion nods, and starts polishing itself off, and dashes to Tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum, Fire Fang!" The beast charges my pokemon down with flaming jaws, and plants them on the faceplate, however Jake's pokemon is still hit by my attack, and both pokemon fall over. The rain starts to fall around this time.

"Tsk." I look away in shame, as we recall our pokemon. I grip my last ball, and bring out King, "King, let's go!" I press the key stone on my right gauntlet, which reacts with the Steelixite King holds. Jake is in the process of mega-evolving his Garchomp, by the time I issues the first command. "Ice Fang!" I grin at how fast I was able to get ahead of him, but no matter what, he will be faster than me.

"Roman, Dragon Claw." The Mach Pokemon flies at the Iron Snake, slamming both of it's claws into the elongated iron body, making it fall to the side, causing the earth to shake. It however wasn't fast enough to see the large tail swing around slamming into it's back, throwing it away. "Draco Meteor!" Roman looks up to the sky once he stands back up, and a small rift opens up in the air, and things looking like meteors fall out of the rift aiming for King, impacting his head.

Dakall squints at Jake, "King, Iron Tail." King brings his tail up, and brings it down on Roman. The dragon was lucky enough to bring his arms up to block the attack, however the force is still there, and gets pushed into the ground. "Do it one more time, more force!" The tail leaves, then goes right back down once more, and this time causes more of an impact, and rips up the earth, sending boulders flying. I stare around the field and notice that Tammy was gutted by Garrett's Sceptile. Garrett, and Michelle got knocked out by the debris, and Elizabeth was put down by David. My gaze turns to Slade and Lenny, and the Molten Fire stands over a defeated Lenny. My jaw drops once I see him, "Bill..." I turn to King, and nod. The Steelix drops it's mega-evolution and goes back into it's ball.

 **General POV:**

Dakall steps away from a defeated Jake, and makes his way to the man that stands near Slade. "Well, if it isn't my piece of shit father." The Iron Wall crosses his arms, leaning on his right leg. The previous champion shakes his head, and places a hand on Dakall's shoulder, which is shrugged off.

"Son, I hope you know everything I did was for you, and your late moth-" That was when he got sucker-punched by Dakall. Bill looks back up, and noticed rage etched into his son's face, "I guess this was bound to happen. I will let you know though we have a friend of yours." He whistles and the woman in the mask walks forward, with Maria hostage. "I advise you learn your place, son." The last word was said with full toxicity.

Dakall grits his teeth, and clenches his fists. He looks around, and spots Laura, David, and Nash. He nods to the three who make their way to him. "Father, I suggest you let her go." Dakall's right hand clenches over an ultra-ball.

Bill nods to the masked woman, who lets Maria go, and she runs over to Slade, who welcomes her in open arms. "Slade! I was so scared! Please help me, save me from them." She begins to cry into Slade's chest, which is met by his soothing, and a hand on the back of her head.

"It is going to be ok, nothing is going to happen to you. I will make sure nothing does." He glares daggers into Dakall, who meets the gaze.

Dakall sighs, and looks to his father. "Alright, Bill. Let's go ahead with the schedule. Me and my crew will take the legends, and proceed according to plan. You two can handle the bomb. Sound good?"

Slade and Jake's eyes open in horror, "Dakall! What is this about a bomb!?" Jake runs forward to Dakall, but is stopped by Nasher.

Dakall turns to Jake, "We have a bomb planted somewhere in the Region. That will make it easier for us to enact our plan." Dakall fishes the detonator, and tosses it over a Bill, while the masked woman passes out the balls holding the legendary pokemon. One for Laura, Nasher, David, and Dakall.

Bill smirks, and presses the detonator. He waits, and then the explosion shakes the entire region, but their eyes go wide in horror. All except Dakall's crew. Bill runs over and grabs his son by the shirt, "What the fuck did you do?!"

Dakall shrugs, "I don't know, just placed the live bomb back into our base, and you just blew it up. We also evacuated the civilians before as well. We wouldn't want any civilian casualties, now would we?" Bill goes to hit Dakall in the face, but Nash steps in, and hits Bill upside the face, getting him to let go of Dakall.

Bill stumbles and whistles. Long, shadowy appendages flies out of the shadows, and flies into Maria's back, piercing her body. Maria coughs up blood, all over Slade's shirt, and starts wheezing. Slade's eyes fill with terror, and hatred. He holds unto Maria tighter, and falls to his knees. "Maria, please don't do this. Don't die on me, I need you...Don't go..."

Tears fall on Maria's face, which she uses a hand to wipe tears out of his eyes, and off his cheeks. "I won't be going anywhere, I will always be-" she starts coughing up more blood, but places a finger on his chest, "I will... always be... here..." Tears start to form in her eyes, as they slide down her face. The light leaves her beautiful brown eyes, and her hand drops down.

"M-Maria... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cradles her close, as he yells up into the sky.

Dakall stands there in shock, and turns to Bill. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!"

* * *

 _To be continued:_


End file.
